Ash and Pikachu: Adventures in Kalos
by Electricity Bill
Summary: A Pikashipping adventure following Ash and Pikachu on their journey through Kalos. Joining them are Cameron and Lucario. anti-pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Kalos

**Chapter 1 – Welcome To Kalos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon **

Rain clouds gathered around the aircraft as our hero Ash sat with a hand lovingly resting on Pikachu, who was asleep in his lap. He looked out the window. The sun was setting, the pinkish glow complementing the silver clouds as the plane head towards the Kalos region. He though about the yellow rodent sleeping on his lap.

They had decided not to travel alone on their adventure to the Kalos region and Ash had taken Oshawott, Charzard, Snivy, Gible and Quilava with him.

Although Ash loved all his pokemon, none were more special to him than his Pikachu. He love Pikachu and Pikachu loved him. Pikachu was his soulmate, and the two shared a strong bond of love and deep friendship that could only be described as unbreakable. Although a relationship with Pikachu was not always easy, Ash could not imagine his life without him.

Sitting next to him was Alexa. A journalist he had befriended in the Declore Islands, who had offered to let him stay with her in her apartment for a few days as Luminose city did not have a functioning Pokemon center.

A voice sounded over the intercom. "this is your captain speaking. We are beginning are descent into Luminose City. Please fasten your seatbelts, stow your tray tables and return your seats to the upright position. All electronic devices must now be switched off. The cabin crew will be coming round to collect the headsets_._"

The cabin suddenly became a hive of activity as the passengers begun folding the tray-tables and stowing their hand bags. The noise woke Pikachu from his sleep.

"_Pika (what's going on)_"

"it's okay buddy, we'll be on the ground soon." Said Ash as he set the seat to upright and look out the window. The plane was suddenly lashed by rain as the plane discended through the clouds, making it's approach to the runway. Ash and Pikachu took their first look at the Kalos region as the plane made it's final approach.

There was a bump as the plane touched down, ending the 15 hour flight that had begun at Virdian International Airport.

"Welcome to Luminose city. The local time is 4:15PM. Thank-you for flying Air Kalos. On behalf of the crew I wish you welcome home or a safe onward journey, and next time you plan to fly somewhere make sure to make your first stop ."

A few minutes later the plane arrived at the gate. Pikachu Jumped onto Ash's shoulder as he stood up, removed his backpack from the overhead locker and joined the queue moving up the asile to the door, with Alexa standing behind him.

"HELLO KALSO REGION" ash shouted, standing in the entrance to the airbridge connecting the plane to the terminal.

"PIKA"

"what are you doing" asked Alexa.

"just saying hello to the Kalos region"

"your blocking the doorway"

"oh" he said blushing as the tired and disgruntled passengers behind him glared at him.

They made their way into the terminal and to the baggage claim hall. Once they collect the bags, they got into one of the lumi cabs, which took them the short trip to Alexa's apartment. Although ash had hoped to see new pokemon and meet new trainer, few people were out in the rain so they didn't see much as the cab made it's way to Alexa's building.

Alexa's apartment was in the centre of the city overlooking the river. It had two bedrooms, a living and dining area and a small kitchen.

"where's your sister's gym, I can't wait for my first battle" ash asked excitedly as he entered the apartment.

"well, you see she lives in Santalune city" replied Alexa, amazed as always at the boys enthusiasm.

"awww"

"there is a gym here in luminose city, it's in prism tower, but I'm afraid it will be closed today"

"why"

"it's Saturday. In the Kalos region battles are forbidden on a Saturday. It's a day of rest for the pokemon see. Besides, it's unlikely the gym will be operating as there's no pokemon centre operating yet, so there no where for the pokemon to go if they get hurt."

"what happened to the pokemon centre" asked ash, very disappointed.

"the old one was knocked down a month ago. The new one was supposed to built for when the old one closed, but the workers are on strike over what the union calls poor treatment of pokemon in worksites. They won't go back to work unless they provide better food and medicine for the work pokemon on the site."

"oh" said Ash.

"the company building the centre is linked to the anti-bestaility league in Sinnoh."

Ash Glared. The anti-bestaility league was run by Brandon, the frontier brain in charge of the battle pyramid. He did not believe pokemon should be anything more than a trainers slave, and believed in building strength. Ash had battled him on multiple occasions, and he had taken great pleasure in Pikachu's pain and the distress it caused Ash. The league had been joined by Ash's rivals, Paul and Trip. The whole lot of them made him angry.

"because of this, the Kalos Farming, mining and construction union has called a strike, and it doesn't look like the end is anywhere it sight, so who knows when we'll get a centre." She finished.

Later that evening, Ash and Pikachu were sitting alone on their bed in Alexa's apartment. The rain was coming down heavier outside now. Alexa had had to go into work for an hour. He was ready for bed and was only wearing his boxers. He layed down, picked up pikachu and placed him on his bear chest. Pikachu loved it when Ash placed him on his chest like this. They were alone together.

"I love you buddy"

_"I love you too Ash"_

he warped his arms around the mouse and pulled him close, enjoying the feel of his silky fir on his skin. He sealed Pikachu's mouth in a kiss, allowing his tounge to brush his bottom lip before pushing into his mouth, touching Pikachu's tounge. Pikachu was sweeter than honey, and his body was warm and soft. He looked into his black eyes, seeing his love for Pikachu reflected in them.

They continued to make out. It was perfect. It was just them, nothing else mattered. They were so content in their love for one another they didn't hear the chink of glass as the window broke.

A metal hand broke through the window and grabbed Pikachu, causing him to squeak is shock and pain.

"PIKA"

"PIKACHU"

The hand pulled the mouse out the window. Ash ran to it to see a large hot air-balloon, shaped like a meowth head, and his three least favourite people, Jessie, James and Meowth standing in the basket, Pikachu in a little cage.

"prepare for trouble" said Jessie

"and make it double" replied James

"to protect the world from devastation"

"to united the people within our nation"

"to denouce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, Dat's right"

"Wobberfett." Jessie's large blue pokemon finished the motto giving a salute.

"YOU GUYS AGAIN, YOU WOULD FOLLOW ME HERE WOULDN'T YOU, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE. WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LEARN HE'S MY PIKACHU." Ash bellowed.

"never, kay" replied Jessie gleefully.

"I suggest you buy a battery and paint it yellow" added James

"cause when we give Pikachu to the boss, we're gonna be rich and your gonna be loney," said meowth.

"pikachu use thunderbolt"

pikachu let of a power blast of electricity. Nothing happened.

The trio laughed.

"twerps never learn" said James

"the cage is electric proof" Meowth said

Ash gritted his teeth in anger and fear. He could not loose Pikachu. He ran to his belt, which was sitting at the foot of his bed, and pulled one of pokeballs off it.

"go Snivy, I chose you" he said trowing it out the window.

There was a burst of light as the small grass snake pokemon came out.

_"Snivy" _

"reel them in with vine whip"

Snivy launched it's vines and the grabbed the side of the basket as the balloon started to move. Ash Grabbed onto snivy in an effort to prevent them leaving. Unfortunately this did not work as both were pulled out the window.

Luckily it was not far to fall to the roof the adjacent building. The rain was cold and stung his skin. He shivered. Snivy had managed to retain a hold on the balloon and was pulling with all her might to prevent team rocket escaping with Pikachu.

"Go Frillish"

Jessie pink Jellyfish pokemon appeared in a burst of light, a mischevious smile on it's face.

"use shadow ball"

Frillish's attack hit Snivy straight on but she managed to keep a hold of the balloon.

"go Yamask"

James's Yamask appeared alongside Frillish.

"Will-o-wisp"

the fire type move had more of an affect on Snivy, but she held on. Snivy knew how much Pikachu and ash meant to each other and was prepared to do all she could to help them. She knew loosing Pikachu would destroy the boy's life and would not let that happen. He had been such a good trainer to her.

"use leafstorm" Ash ordered.

Snivy used the grip she had on the balloon to pull her self into the air, and lauched the attack, taking Frillish and Yamash by surprise.

The strategy worked. The attack hit the balloon causing it to burst. Snivy let go as it crashed into the roof. The basket tipped over and it's passengers fell out. James dropped the cage, which burst open.

Before either James, Jessie or meowth could gather themselves, Pikachu and shot out and run over to Ash, jumping into his open arms. Ash gripped Pikachu in a tight hug as Pikachu licked his check.

_"Pikapi (Ash)"_

"what a relief" said ash hugging Pikachu.

"this is not over. Frillish bubblebeam"

"Yamask shadowball"

The two Pokemon launched their attacks. Ash was ready.

"Snivy use leafstorm"

Snivy's leafstorm collided with the incoming attacks preventing them reaching their target.

"Pikachu thunderbolt"

_"Piiikachuuu"_

Pikachu jumped out of Ash arms and sent a massive bolt of electricity directly at Team Rocket. Hitting them.

"arrrgh"

There was a small explosion as team rocket once again found themselves being sent skywards.

"We're blasting off again."

Ash, Pikachu and Snivy watched them go.

"Snivy you were awesome, thank-you." He said smiling at her.

"_Pi pikachu (thanks)"_

_"Snivy (don't mention it)"_

As they stood their in the pouring rain, they became aware of how cold they were. Pikachu was shivering. They climbed back into the apartment though the window. Pikachu shook himself dry, still shivering.

Ash went to the closed that contained the hot water boiler, where Alexa kept her towls so that they would be nice and warm and gave one each to Snivy and Pikachu. He then dried himself, changed into some clothes and went into the kitchens to make coco to warm them up.

"here you go, drink up."

Ash placed two bowls on the floor and filled them with the coco. Pikachu gently lapped up the hot, sweet liquid feeling it's warmth spread though his body. He begun to feel sleepy and gave a large yawn.

Ash picked him up and placed him on the bed. Then he picked up Snivy's Pokeball.

"thanks again Snivy. You take a nice rest"

He returned her to her pokeball, undressed, then climbed into bed. He threw the covers over himself, then pulled Pikachu up against his chest, and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

_"chaaa"_

Pikachu snuggled up against the boy's warm chest.

"night buddy"

_"pikka pikapi, Pika Pika (goodnight Ash, Love you)"_

He let the sound of Ash's beating heart lull him to sleep as the rain continued.


	2. Chapter 2 - a day in Lumiose city

**Chapter 2 – a day in Lumiose city**

The rain had stopped by next morning. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. Ash left the apartment early to find the Gym. Alexa had come back from work late, but had had to leave again before Ash and Pikachu had gotten up. She left them a note explaining she'd see them that evening.

The city was busy. People and pokemon were bustling around on their way to work, or shopping. Ash skipped down the road with Pikachu on his shoulder, fascinated by the scenes that unfolded.

"never seen that one before" he said as he walked past a woman and a Furfrou. "Oh look a Zigzagoon, there are pokemon here we know."

Luminose City's central business district was based on the circle system. It was divided into block that formed a circle around Prism tower. The cobbled streets were wide, and the pathways lined with trees. It had to be one of the nicest cities they had been to on their duty so far.

Prism tower was located in the centre of the city, surrounded by a large park lined with large trees and benches. There were carts selling coffee, newspapers and snack taking advantage of the many who came to admire the building or relax in the park. The building was the tallest in the region, 100 floor high. It contained the Gym, a hotel, several corporate and public service offices and at the top an observation deck and resturant. It belonged to the people of Kalos through their elected representatives. Floor space was rented out and the income went to the public purse.

Ash and Pikachu entered the building. The lobby was a large and open space, with a long counter in the middle, ahead of the main lifts. He approached one of the clerks at the counter, a woman with large glasses who was looking at something on the desk Ash could not see.

"Hi, I'm Ash from Pallet town. I'm here to challenge the Gym leader"

"how many badges do you have" she said not bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"Err, none. We just got here, so I haven't had a chance to get any yet. I'm here to get my first." Ash replied taken aback.

"challengers must obtain four badges in order to challenged the gym here" the woman said still not looking up at him. "next"

"what, I'm sorry I didn't know"

"kid, can you move, there are others waiting"

Ash turned to leave somewhat offended by the woman's ruddness, when he heard a familiar voice.

"what, I thought we only needed one badge, oh man"

He looked over at the next counter. A boy with brown grey hair pinned back by a red headband was talking to the clerk. By his side stood a Lucario.

"Cameron" said ash.

The boy turned to see who had called his name. he eyes lit up when he saw Ash's face.

"hey Ash" he said coming over to speak to him. "you challenging the gym as well"

"I was trying to but I don't have any badges"

"you don't have any badges"

"I only go here yesterday"

"I have one badge, but you need for to challenge, it's good to see you again"

"yeah"

Ash's stomach suddenly gave a large rumble and he remembered he hadn't had any breakfast yet.

"do you want to get something to eat, he asked the other boy"

They left Prism tower and crossed the road to a little café called Café Soleill. They ordered and sat down at a table outside in the sunshine.

"so Cameron what have you been up to," Ash asked.

"Me and Lucario have been in Kalos two weeks. We won our first Gym battle in Cyllage city. Then we took the train to Luminose city this morning and met you"

"Well, know that we're both here"

_"Pika (yeah)"_

"Awesome" Cameron replied. It would be nice to have someone to travel with again.

Lucario then placed its paw on his arm as if trying to get his attention about something.

"Oh, yeah," Cameron said.

"what" inquired Ash

"Ash. Me and Lucario are… Well… I'm his mate. Same as you and Pikachu" he explained.

"That's great" said Ash, smiling at the pair. "How long have you been together"

"_Since after the Unova league, and I gathered the courage to tell him" _

Lucario had answered using it's telepathic ability.

_"I felt close to him ever since I was a Riolu and after I evolved a realised I was in love with him"_

they were then interupted when the waiter brought their food. Hot chocolate and a crossant each. The spent the meal discussing what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. They decided to look around the city, and look by the river. Ash suggested a battle, by the city by-laws did not permit battling except in designated areas due to the large amounts of people using streets.

After finishing at the café, they headed to look at the Luminose museum, an art gallery of places and person in the Pokeworld world.

"Oh man, I told you we shouldn't have gone into that last exhibit," Cameron said as they left the museum.

"I can't all the pictures were of.."

"Don't remind me. That one of the water trainer. I won't be able to look at Misty the same…"

He felt Pikachu stiffen on his shoulder.

_"you promised not to mention her again"_ he said irritated. 

"Who's Misty" asked Cameron

"rio" said lucario

"she's a friend. Well she used to be, until I told her about Pikachu and me. She didn't take it well."

_"she was so bigote)" _

"Oh, come on Pikachu"

"_you know I haven't forgiven her for what she said. She told you to have me put down"_

"what happened" asked Cameron.

"well, she kind of tried to tell me she had a crush on me, and when I told her I was with Pikachu instead, she took it badly. Said it was wrong, and well.."

_"she had no right to do that to you, it wasn't as if we hid it. And she was still going out with Tracy at the time"_

"okay, so then what happed" inquired Cameron.

"I don't really want to talk about it. And it really upsets Pikachu. So if you don't mind"

"that's okay. I won't mention it again. But if its any consultation, I know how you feel"

"what"

"_Cameron's brother reached in much the same way," _Lucario explained telepathically_. "He's an anti pokemon-human campaigner for the anit-beastlity league and was responsible for the push against stronger pokemon cruelty law."_

"He told us we were unnatural and that Lucario should be killed. He can be really cruel"

"what about the rest of your family" ash asked.

"my dad's been really supportive of us. Just treats lucario like one of the family"

"your mother"

"she died when I was younger"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Dad and I are really close. He works in government, and he's pushing for stronger pokemon protection laws and marriage in the Unova region"

_"works in government. He's a senior member of the cabinet" _said lucario shaking his head and giving a little sigh.

They walked into a park by the river. Cameron was just about to ask ash about his parents, when there was a loud bang and small blast, which knocked them over.

"Who did that. That was really dangerous"

"Prepare for trouble, our middle name"

"and make it double, it's a high stakes game"

Ash's heart sank. He knew who had thrown whatever it was that had exploded. And sure enough as the dust cleared around them he noticed the outline of his three least favorite people in the world.

"to protect the world from devestation"

"to unite the people within our nation"

"to denounce the evils of truth and love

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"meowth that's right"

"Wobberfett"

"Who's Team Rocket" asked Cameron, standing up to look.

Ash put his hand on his should to stop him going any closer.

"there a group of really bad guys who are always trying to take by Pikachu"

_"Pika"_

"Correction. Taking Pikachu is only one part of Team Rockets goal," said Jessie

"we aim to capture all rare and valuable Pokemon" said James.

"but there's none rarer and more valuable than that Pikachu" meowth said. " so hand it over"

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT" Ash shouted.

"_Pika, Piiikachuuuuuu"_

pikachu jumped up into the air and launched the bolt of lighting at the trio.

"Wobberfett, counter the attack"

"wobberfetttt"

Wobberfet gave a salute as it's body begun to glow. Pikachu's thunderbolt hit it and reverberated right back at the attacker.

_"pika"_

Thunderbolt hit Pikachu with double the power it had been launched with.

_"Pikaaa (Owwww)" _

"no Pikachu"

Ash ran over to pikachu as he collapsed.

"excellent wobberfet. I give you an eleven" said Jessie.

After a moment Pikachu got back up, panting heavily. He had clearly been hurt by the attack. Ash could see singes in his fur. He bit his lip.

"Lucario Aura Sphere"

Lucario placed it's paws together and sent an orb of green light at team rocket.

"counter again"

Wobberfet sent aura sphere right back at Lucario, knocking the aura pokemon onto it's back.

"arrh Lucario" said Cameron.

Lucario stood back up, clearly hurt but still able to fight. Ash, Cameron, Lucario and Pikachu stood their, not sure what to do. Wobberfet had proved to be really good.

"Ash we should get out of here. If they can use mirror coat, we can't defend ourselves"

"No" Ash said. "we've stood up to them before. As long as Pikachu doesn't give up. As long as he does his best, we'll stand up to them"

Pikachu smiled, looking at his trainer with trusting eyes. Pikachu knew Ash would not allow anything happed to him. What ever these three threw at him.

"USE ELECTROBALL"

_"Pika pika pika chuuu"_

Pikachu sent the ball of electricity at team rocket.

"counter"

The attack hit Wobberfett and once again bounced back at it's opponent.

Cameron Pulled his headband out as far as it would go and let go

SNAP

"OUCH – I've got it. Lucario Copycat"

Lucario stared at Wobberfett, then it's body begun to glow as Wobberfett's had. He jumped infront of Pikachu before the electroball could hit him. The attack hit Lucario and bounced back. It took Wobberfet and Jessie by surprise and Wobberfett did not have enough time to counter a third time.

_"Wobberfett"_

the attack proved too much for the patient pokemon, knocking it out.

"return"

Jessie returned Wobberfett to it's pokeball

"Go Woobat" said Jessie throwing another pokeball

"Go Amoongus" said James

Team Rocket's two pokemon appeared infront of them. Pikachu moved in front of Ash, crouching on his all fours, tail raised ready for battle.

"use air slash"

"hidden power Amoongus"

Pikachu awaited Ash's command, but to his supprise Ash said

"Go Oshawott"

_"Oshawaaattt"_

the sea otter pokemon appeared from it's pokemon with a big grin on it's face.

"Hydro cannon"

_"Ossshawaaaaattt"_

the jet of water collided with the oncoming airslash preventing them reaching pikachu.

"Lucario aura sphere"

Lucario's aura sphere had the same effect on hidden power.

"Twerps never. Amoongus use body slam," said James.

"Woobat use hidden power" said Jessie.

"Vaccum wave"

Lucario's vaccum wave was strong. It broke through woobat's hidden power and knocked both Woobat and Amoongus back into their trainers.

"Oshawatt hyrdo cannon"

_"Ossshawaaaaattt"_

the attack hit Team Rocket sending them on their way once again.

"Ohhh, we were so close," said Jessie annoyed

"Yet we so far," replied James

"ieyvay" said meowth

"Look like team rocket's blasting off again"

"we did it, thanks oshawatt. And thank-you Lucario. If it wasn't for you and Cameron I don't know what would have happened" said Ash

"_Osha, Oshawattt"_

_"Your welcome. But thank Cameron not me" _said Lucario telepathically.

"Yeah we showed them. You're the best Lucario"

Cameron pulled lucario into a tight hug, but hugging him from the side so as not to impail himself on the spike.

Ash nealt down and looked at Pikachu., placing a hand on his back. "you okay buddy"

_"I'm okay but why didn't you let me battle. I could have handelled it. I thought you trusted me"_

Pikachu sounded a little hurt. Ash looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"I know. I do trust you. But your hurt. I was worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you and I don't want them anywhere near you. I love you"

pikachu smiled at him.

_"that's okay Pikapi. I love you too. I know your just looking out for me. But trust me. I won't let them separate us"_

Pikachu stood up on his hind legs and gave ash's cheek a lick. It was Pika's version of a kiss. Ash picked him up and stood up.


	3. Chapter 3 - Team Rocket's new recruit

**Chapter 3 – Team Rocket's new recruit **

Beyond the circular CBD of Luminose city, the pretty buildings and cobbled streets give way to large industrial lots to the north of the city, comprising a number of werehouses, factories and a coalfire power station. Most were abandoned due to manufacturing having largely left the Kalos region.

In one such abandoned factory, Team rocket where standing infront of a laptop computer speaking to their boss, Giovanni in the Kanto region.

"Sir, we have infiltrated the Kalos region on time and as requested" said Jessie.

"Good" replied Giovanni. "I'm glad to see you have arrived safely"

"Now tell me. What is Team rocket's goal."

"Team Rocket's goal is to capture rare and powerful pokemon," replied Jessie

"Pokemon that are Powerful and rare" added James.

"and use them to take over the world" Meowth finished.

"Very good," said Giovanni.

"what is our assignment, sir," asked James.

"I will be in touch should I have need of any specific tasks. As for now. Do your best for team rocket"

"Sir," said the trio.

"One more thing. Team Rocket has received intelligence of a secret organisation operating in the Kalos region. They may already be aware of our presence in the region. be on your highest alert".

The Laptop screen went blank as the call was ended.

"did you hear that" said Meowth.

"The boss likes us, he really likes us," said James.

"well we're not going to let him down," Said Jessie. "We will capture Pikachu"

"and we'll do it for the boss" they said in unison.

"Wobberfett"

Giovanni sat back at his desk having just finished the call to the trio.

"Those fools," he said. "that should keep them out of the way"

"they have been effective in the past" said his sectary matori, who was sorting through a filing cabinet in the corner. "Do you think they'll be successful"

"Who knows. All I know is there presence their will force that secret organisation to come out."

Following their report to the boss, the trio headed to a small café nearby. They ate their way through a box of doughnut holes still celebrating the good news.

"I say tonight, we wait until the twerp falls asleep and then we sneak into to the apartment and grab pikachu," suggested Meowth.

"and remember today's not just the day we get Pikachu. Today's the day we open a brand new chapter in team rocket history," said Jessie.

"We'll make the boss proud," said James.

"once we give Pikachu to the boss he's gonna be so pleased, he'll say… I must reward Meowth and friends for giving me such a rare and valuable pokemon. I'm gonna make them executive vice presidents." Said Meowth gleefully.

"We'll get raises, and breifcases. And parking spaces."

The three of them cheered.

"For now I suggest we go back to our doughnut hole," suggested Jessie.

The doughout holes were not on the table.

"what, where did they go," Meowth did you do this." Said Jessie angrily.

"What. I didn't do this. I bet it was Wobberfett."

Meowth felt a chill go through him at Jessie's accusation. He knew all to well what she could be like when enraged.

Jessie rounded on Wobberfett.

"you ate our doughnut holes. What do you have to say for yourself," she yelled, shaking him.

"wobber wobber,"

"Jessie no. look"

James had pulled back the tablecloth to reveal an Inkay munching happily on a doughnut.

"It was you," she yelled at the small pokemon.

"Hmmm"

James pulled a out the pokedex they had been given by headquater and scanned the Inkay. It's information came up on the screen.

"It's and Inkay, the revolving pokemon. It knows tackle, psybeam and foul play."

"I know, we'll catch it," said Jessie. "your on meowth"

"Fury swipes"

He extended his claws and ran at the Inkay. Inkay squirted a jet of thick black ink that hit Meowth right in the face. tripped and fell over. The Inkay floated off.

"Alexa, these are my friends Cameron and Lucario. I was hoping they could stay the night, before we leave in the morning"

Ash had suggested that Cameron and Lucario stay with him and Alexa as there was no pokemon centre open and hotels in the city were expensive. He was a little nervous as he realised it was probably asking a lot of her to allow a boy she had never met before and his lucario lover to stay.

"of course, that's fine. Nice to meet you Cameron," she said cheerfully. She shook Cameron's hand. Ash signed in relief, although he still felt a little guilty about the imposition he was putting her in.

"nice to meet you Alexa. Thanks for having me," replied Cameron.

"riorio," barked lucario.

Still feeling guilty, he suggest that he, Cameron, Lucario and pikachu go out for dinner and comeback later so as not to position her. Alexa agreed as she needed to finish and article she was writing for the morning paper and email it to her editor.

Ash and Cameron decided to buy take away from a place called lysandre café, and then go and eat in the park as they had to feed their other pokemon as well. They chose a place by the river to sit, with prism tower just behind. The setting sun was turning the sky and bright pink and was reflected gold in the river. It really was a pretty sight, almost… romantic.

"come on out everyone"

Ash threw his pokeball's into the air as Cameron did the same thing.

"okay dig in"

the pokemon begun to eat the pokemon food the two had placed in silver bowls for them. Ash and Cameron had each bought a deli sandwich and an éclair.

Ash lay back on the grass, looking at the setting sun. Pikachu came up to him.

"hey buddy"

he picked the mouse up and placed him on his chest. Pikachu loved it when Ash did that.

"It's so pretty isn't it," said pikachu

"it sure is"

"I love you, Pikapi," Pikachu wisphered so only ash could hear him. He looked over at the other pokemon. They were all sniggering at the two of them. All except Oshawatt. He just glared jealously at Pikachu.

He looked at Cameron. He was holding Lucario's paw.

Ash put is hand on Pikachu's back. Pikachu placed his paw on ash cheek, and ran it down to his chin. His skin was so soft like his fur, but less furry. He licked Ash cheek. Ash looked around to make sure no one was looking and placed a kiss on Pikachu's mouth.

"I love you buddy, I really do," he said.

"I know"

"Some people think it's wrong for me to love a pokemon"

"what do they know. Let them think that. Those ignorant bigots can taste my thunderbolt"

Unfortunately for Ash, he had not look carefully enough before kissing pikachu, because if he had he would have noticed the meowth head balloon floating overhead.

Fortunately Snivy had.

"Hey Oshawatt, look" she said pointing to the balloon.

"It's them. They want Pikachu again. Lets go tell Ash" she said.

"No. let's leave Ash and Pikachu to it we can handel this ourselves" said Oshawatt.

"well Jessie, it looks like we've got ourselves a pair of very romantic creatures." Said James.

"you mean, AWWWW"

"their lovebirds" said meowth.

"unfortunately for you twerp, love hurts sometimes," said Jessie.

"do we have the electricity absorbing net," asked james.

"right here" said meowth. "hey, where'd it go."

Meowth had just opened their toolkit to find the electricity absorbing net they were planning to use to capture Pikachu with had disappeared. There was a noise from above.

"Inkay"

they looked to see Inkay holding the net.

"its that same inkay," said meowth.

"WHY YOU, GIVE THAT BACK." Jessie took a swipe at Inkay. It floated out of her reach, then threw the wire. It rose into the air then fell into the river below.

"WHY YOU, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT," Jessie said as she reached for Woobat's pokeball.

Before she could do anything however, james had an idea.

"here you go," he said offering it a sandwich.

"James what are you doing"

"that's our dinner"

the inkay took the sandwich off James and begun to eat.

"Inkay, Inkay"

it was clearly enjoying it.

"Now here goes. Go Pokeball"

James threw the pokeball at Inkay, who was so busy eating it did not see it coming. The ball opened and Inkay was absorbed in an beam of red light. The pokeball fell into the balloon landing on the floor of the basket. It shook three time… then went still. A successful capture.

"I caught an Inkay," said James gleefully.

"Wobberfett"

Jessie and meowth stood their dumbfounded. Then they smiled.

"Ohhh, well done James," said Jessie.

Meanwhile, Snivy and Oshawatt had climbed up into a tall tree by the river where they had a good view of the balloon.

"okay there they are" said Snivy. "can you get then from here."

"sure thing," replied oshawatt

"Ossshaaawaaaattt"

he fired a powerful hydro cannon at the balloon. Team rocket did not see it coming.

"What happened," said Jessie

"It felt like that twerp's lousy Oshawatt" replied meowth. "How'd it know where we were"

"I can't believe we're blasting off before were had a chance to do anything"

"on the Brightside, we did catch an Inkay," said James.

"But we're still blasting off," the three of them concluded as they flew off into the sky.

"look pikachu a shooting star, best make a wish" ash exclaimed.

Snivy and Oshawatt snickered watching Ash and Pikachu admire the shooting star that was actually team rocket blasting off.

"I wish for us to be together forever, now until the end of time" said Pikachu.

He looked over at Cameron and Lucario, who were kissing so passionately it was as if they were glued at the lip.

"we will be buddy. I promise."


	4. Interlude I - Pikachu's Story

**Interlude I – Pikachu's Story**

Pikachu remembered how he and Ash had begun their romantic relationship. He did not have a lot of memories of his early life. He had been bred specially to be given to a trainer by a pokemon breeder. It had not really be fair.

He had had a mother who had cared for him dearly. Feeding him crushed berries. Keeping him warm at night. licking him clean. Everything a mother should do. They had lived in a burrow on the breeders land in Kanto. Until that day…

Pikachu was with his mother by a lake on the breeder property. It was the first time he had left the burrow. There were other Pikachu by the lake.

"Why don't you go and play with the others, Pikachu" his mother said.

"But mom…"

Pikachu was timid. This was his first time out the burrow after all.

"Don't worry I'll be right here. I will always be here for you"

she hugged him.

He walked over to join the other Pikachu, when the breeder came over. She knelt down beside Pikachu, and rubbed his side.

"Chaaa"

This woman was obviously very nice. Until she pulled a red and white ball out of her pocket. She threw it into the air and pikachu was pulled inside.

'Whats going on, where am I'

He was scarred. It was dark in here. Where was his mother. Couldn't she hear him calling for her. But no one came to help him. He couldn't get out.

He didn't know how long he was in there, but it felt like ages. But finally he was let out.

There was an old man standing in front of him.

"Hello there Pikachu," he said.

Pikachu looked around. This place was unfamiliar to him. He sniffed. But he could not find his mothers scent. Where was he.

"Where's my mother" Pikachu demanded.

"Your quite a fine specimen" the man said. "soon you will have a new trainer"

so that's what this was about. The woman was a breeder after all. All the young pokemon were destined to be raised by pokemon trainer or coordinators. A sadness filled his heart. Did this mean he would never see his mother again.

The man knelt down to touch him.

"YOU BASTARD. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME"

he let off a powerful blast of electricity hitting the man. Then he ran for it.

He didn't get far before being pulled back inside his pokeball.

"HELP LET ME OUT" he screamed. Although noone could hear him. He was desperately scared. What if no one ever let him out again. Would he be trapped in here forever.

He was let out again the next day. This time there he was being held by a ten year old boy.

"Haahaha. He's really cute" said the boy. And he pulled pikachu into a bone breaking hug.

"My names's Ash ketchum and I just know were going to be the best of friends"

Pikachu couldn't breath. He let off a large bolt of electricity shocking the boy.

'Well this is just fantastic' thought Pikachu.

For someone who thought they were going to be the best of friends, ash certainly needed a reality check. He had pikachu tied to a makeshift lead made from a piece of clothes line and he was wearing a pair of thick rubber gloves.

Pikachu had enough. He sat down and refused to move.

"Come on Pikachu," he said tugging. He tried and tried to get Pikachu to move but he wouldn't budge.

"Why won't you just go in your Pokeball"

Ash threw the ball at Pikachu hoping he would go inside. Pikachu whacked it with his tail. It hit ash in the face with a satisfying thump.

"I don't want to," said Pikachu.

Ash grunted.

"Let's see what dexter has to say"

He consulted his pokdex.

_"Certain kinds of pokemon do not like being in Pokeballs"_

"Oh so that's what's wrong"

He knelt down next to the mouse.

"Look" he said. "I know you don't like me very much, but I think your really cute and I want us to be friends. So here."

He took off the gloves and untied the clothes line lead from around Pikachu.

"There. Better" he said.

Pikachu took his opportunity and ran away, climbing up a tree.

"Pikachu please come down" he pleaded.

"No" said Pikachu.

"Come one," he pleaded again.

"No," Pikachu repeated.

Just then a spearow landed on the road infront of Ash.

"A pokemon, go for it Pikachu," ash said.

Pikachu shook his head.

"fine. I don't need your help. I'll catch it by myself"

'this I have to see' thought Pikachu so he moved to get a closer look.

"Enjoy your last minutes of freedom spearow"

Ash threw a pokeball at the spearow which sucked it inside. the pokeball had bearly hit the ground when spearow burst out.

It was angry.

"awww man" said Ash.

The spearow started to peck at ash

Pikachu laughed.

'what an idiot' he thought to himself.

Pikachu laughed and laughed until the spearow spotted him. He flew up to the tree to attack him.

'why are you attacking me' thought Pikachu. 'I'm not responsible for that moron'

"_Wild pokemon sometimes show jealously towards trained pokemon and may attack them" _said the pokedex

He used his thundershock attack and the spearow fell from the sky before it could get at him. It got up and flew off to another tree.

Then it happened.

A huge flock of spearow emerged from the tree and flew at Ash and Pikachu.

"Oh Shit" said Pikachu.

He ran. He was fast. He had soon run ahead of ash. But he was not fast enough.

The flock soon caught up with him and the moment they were within range they attacked him. Ripping at him with sharp beaks and talons. Patches of red begun to appear on his yellow fur.

"OOOWWWW" shouted Pikachu.

It begun to rain. The rain drops falling fast and hard onto Pikachu's fur. It was cold. The wind blew strong causing the mouse to shiver. The combination of pain, rain and cold eventually proved to be too much

He collapsed. The spearow continued to peck at him.

'there going to rip me to pieces' thought pikachu.

It just wasn't fair. He only been alive a few weeks and now he was going to die all because of some stupid kid who thought he could be a pokemon master.

Then he felt himself being lifted into the air. It was ash. He was holding Pikachu. He was using his arms to shield him from the spearow.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'll protect you."

They came to a river. Ash jumped in and tried to swim. But he wasn't strong enough to fight the current while holding Pikachu. Then he felt something pulling him out the water.

They felt themselves being pulled out of the river and onto dry land. They lay their panting. Pikachu looked up. The person who had pulled them out was a girl with red hair. She had been fishing by the river. There was a by-cycle a few meters away.

"Spearow..spear spear spearow"

the flock of spearow were still coming. They had found their target and were on the move.

Ash didn't think he just acted. He ran over to the bike and placed Pikachu in the basket. Getting on to he shouted.

"I'll give this back to you as soon as I'm done with it"

"hey that's my bike" shouted the girl but Ash had already cycled off.

it didn't matter how hard he pedalled he was not fast enough. The spearow caught up with him. He couldn't see where he was going. The front wheel slipped causing the bike to tip over and ash fall off. Pikachu fell out of the basket. The spearow rounded on him.

Ash got up and went over to Pikachu.

"must protect Pikachu. I can't let him get hurt."

He stood in front of the mouse and said.

"My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm going to defeat all of you. Your not having Pikachu"

Pikachu looked at him.

'he's risking his life to protect me. And I've just been a big jerk.'

It dawned on Pikachu that Ash really did care about him. Ash was someone he could trust.

'well before I die. I'm gonna protect him'

Pikachu got to his feat and took a run. He jumped up into the air onto ash shoulder then pushed off into the middle of the oncoming flock.

"Take this"

He mustered all the strength he had and realeased a massive thunderbolt hitting all the spearow. They begun to fall out of the air and hit the ground. Pikachu fell back to earth and collapsed. He had used up all his energy to attack the spearow. There was nothing left. The world slowly turned black around him.

When he came to he was lying in the field next to Ash.

"Ash" he said.

"Well Pikachu we beat them" Ash said.

Just then something bright appeared in the sky. It was a ho-oh. Pikachu gazed at the mythical pokemon. As it flew by it left a rainbow behind it. The rain was gone.

Pikachu looked back at the boy lying next to him. He knew that from this point on he could trust ash. Ash had risked his life to protect him. Ash truly cared about him.

Pikachu lay there letting the warm sun dry his fur. He knew from that moment on that he was in love with Ash. He would do anything for the boy, go anywhere with him.


	5. Chapter 4 - Frozen on the track

**Chapter 4 – Frozen on the track**

Ash, Pikachu, Cameron and lucario left early the next morning, so at to catch and early train to Santalune City. It was raining and the sky was a miserable grey, although luckily they did not have far to walk to Luminose station.

The station served as the central terminal for Kalos's railway network and was the centre of it's high speed, high efficiency network.

Cameron offered to get each Ash and himself a TMV pass, which would allow them access to any train in the region. Ash, Pikachu and Lucario took the opportunity to look around the station.

They were standing in a very large room linned with ticket windows, shop and restuarants. At the centre of the room was a large clock and a board showing the arriving and departing trains. At the far end of the room were a set of gates beyond which were the platforms.

"Here we go, the train to Santalune City is leaving on platform 9"

Cameron had reappeared holding two TMV passes.

"Awesome. Thanks" said Ash

"thanks" said pikachu

_"shall we" _said lucario.

They headed to the gates at the far end of the room, swiped the pass on the gate and headed up an escalator to the platform. Unknown to any of they were being closely tailed by three figures wearing suits and dark sunglasses.

"Twerps at 12 o'clock," said James.

"heading onto platform 9" said meowth

"shall we" said Jessie.

The three of them followed passed the gate and onto the platform.

The silver train was waiting on the platform. It was a 15 car high speed unit. At the front and back of the train was a streamlined electric locomotive. The carriages were bi-level. the train was capable of operating at 500km per hour and could seat 1000 adults. It ran on a wider gauge than most other conventional trains. It had no engineer and was operated using an automatic train system similar to that used on the Nimbassa Subway.

Ash, Pikachu Cameron and Lucario boarded the train, and found seats on the upper level of the car. The car was arranged in a three by 2 seating arrangement with restroom and luggage racks at the front and back of each car. The seat were comfortable complete with armrests, footrests, and a fold down table. There were TV monitors along the middle of the ceiling of the car and luggage racks for small bags above the seats

"awesome" said Ash

"Pika"

this certainly beat walking.

Ash took a seat by the window. Cameron sat next to him with his Lucario sitting by the asile. Pikachu, being small was sitting on Ash's lap. This suited Pikachu just fine. Pikapi's lap was much more comfortable that some stupid seat.

Around them, other passangers were taking their seats and stowing luggage, and there was a carriage attendant offering drinks. With all the hussle and bussle none of them noticed three figures in dark suits sit down in the row behind them.

There was a lurch as the train begun to move. Pikachu jumped up in Ash lap, standing on his leg with his front paws against the window looking out as Lumiose station fell behind them. The train headed out of the city on a series of overpasses taking them over roads and over the river and out of the city, gathering speed.

The suburbs of Lumiose begun to rush around them. Pikachu watched in fascination as houses, streets, school and playgrounds rushed by the window. The train followed the river for most of it's journey out of the city and into the badlands. The houses were soon replaced with industrial lots, which gave way to a large red clay plain. There was an announcement over the train's PA system

"This is a Ambrette Town train, running express from Shalour cit to Cyllage Town. The Next station is Coumarine City. Breakfast service will be available until 11 o'clock. Passangers may place their order with the attendant. Thank-you."

"Oh no"

Cameron pulled his headband back and let it go.

SNAP

"owwch"

"_Oh Cameron_," said Lucario.

"We're on the wrong train" said Ash.

Cameron had trouble with numbers and had confused platform 9 with platform 6, from which the train to Santalume city was departing.

Ash pulled out his pokenav. Sure enough, Santualume city was south of Lumiose and the train was headed east. He signed

'I like Cameron and all. But he is a bit of a scatterbrain' he thought.

"oh well. We'll just have to go to Coumain city instead then" said Pikachu.

"Yeah" said Ash with his usual enthusiam.

Just then a woman wearing a blue attendants outfit and an Ampharos came up to their seats pushing a large trolley serving Tea, coffee, croissants, pastries and buns. There was also food for pokemon.

"Hi, I'm Amy and this is Ampharos. What can we get you"

"just a glass of milk and a roll, please" said Cameron.

"I'll have the same" Ash said. "thanks"

they opened their tray tables so she could pass them the food.

"would your pokemon like to try a pokepuff." Amy Asked.

"Whats a pokepuff," replied Ash.

"there special confections for pokemon. Like a cake. They come in citrus, mocha, spice, mint and sweet, and can either be plain, frosted or with a topping"

"what would you like pikachu"

"errr, Sweet thankyou"

_"I'll try mocha" _said Lucario.

The attendant placed the two pokepuff onto separate placed and handed them each to Ash and Cameron.

Ash handed the pokepuff to pikachu, who picked it up in his paws and took a bite. It was sweet and moist. Pikachu greatly enjoyed it and begun cramming it greedily into his mouth.

"That good buddy"

"Chuuu"

Lucario had picked up his an begun eating it, savouring it more than pikachu had.

Once finished the pokepuff, pikachu retruned to looking out of the window. The train was still racing through lumiose badlands as it headed north-west towards the coast. It wasn't really much to write home about.

Pikachu quickly found himself becoming tired and Ash was so comfortable. He head back against Ash stomach and closed his eyes. Ash looked down at his mate. He loved watching Pikachu sleep like this. He was just so cute. He gently stroked he mouse with his hand.

After a while the Lumiose badlands became boring and Cameron had falled asleep, leaning on Lucario. He decided to use his headset and watch the TV. The television was nothing special. It was just ordinary TV streamed from the Kalos broadcasting corporation (KBC). It was showing a battle between Shinno champion Cynthia and a member of the Kalos elite four, Malva.

"Pika"

pikachu had woken with a start.

"what's wrong buddy" whispered Ash.

"I feel strange" said Pikachu

"how strange"

"charged. Like there's a current running through my body. And I feel like something's pulling on me. I have an urge to run to something over there"

pikachu pointed to the otherside of the carriage, though ash knew he meant something outside the train.

"are you okay." It was the ampharos assisting the carriage attendants.

"it's okay," it said to pikachu in pokespeak. "we coming up to the Kalos power plant. It creates a magnetic field that attracts electric types. Though I've never felt it this strong before. Don't worry we'll be passing it in a minute and then it'll be gone."

Ash looked over to the window on the opposite side of the train. There was a large concrete structure like a tower.

Pikachu grimaced.

"I feel it too. Don't worry we'll be past soon," said Ampharos reassuringly.

That's when the ATO system commanded the train to stop. The brakes activated and the train came to a grinding halt right infront of the power station. Cameron woke with a start.

"who woke me" he said. "are we there yet"

"_No we've just stopped_" said Lucario.

Pikachu had falled out of Ash lap and onto the floor when the train had stopped. Disoriented, he had been unable to resist the magnetic pull upon his body and he had walked over to the door at the front of the carriage.

"Pikachu, where are you going"

Ash got up, stumbled over Cameron and Lucario and headed over to Pikachu. Lucario and Cameron followed him.

"what's going on buddy." Ash knelt down next to pikachu.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me"

"It's the power plant. It produces a magnetic field that attracts electric type pokemon."

It was the carriage attendant Amy.

"what's going on."

Cameron and Lucario had caught up to them.

"I don't know." Said Amy. "The train's automatic. It's not supposed to stop until we reach the station. the ATO is programmed only to stop the train when the line is blocked a single is red. But there's no reason why that should have happened. This is a passanger only line."

"is everything okay here"

a man dressed in a blue suit with a hat had appeared through the doors to the next carriage. This was the conductor. He was holding a walkie talkie.

"Yes sir, everything's okay here. Do you know what's going on"

"I've had a look at the computer. There's no problem the ATO has stopped the trains. I'm trying to contact control to ask."

The passanger's were getting restless. There were angry and disgruntled voices starting to fill the carriage.

"there's nothing to be concerned about. We're just experiencing an unexpected delay. Most likely a there's a train further ahead on the line in the way. Just be patient and we'll be moving again soon."

He turned to Ash, Cameron, Lucario and Pikachu. "I suggest you return to your seats."

"I demand to know what's going on"

A second man had appeared. He was wearing a long trench coat and dark sunglasses.

"Sir, please go back to your seat. Nothing is going on. The ATO has stopped the train" said the conductor.

"may I see the computer" asked the man.

"no, I can't allow that" replied the conductor.

Pikachu stared at the man with a quizzical look in his face. "pika"

"huh, Pikachu"

"oh nothing Ash. I could just swear I recognise that guy's scent"

Team Rocket had also been relaxing and for the most part enjoying the trip when the train had stopped.

"we're inert. That's odd" said James

"unless we're stopping to hug a few trees I agree" replied Jessie.

"heh. This is an express. We're not supposed to stop" said meowth.

Jessie then got an idea.

"I know, why don't we go and poach pikachu while everyone's confused"

"great Idea Jess," said James.

"You gotta strike while the iron is hot. And now it's so hot it's about to melt" said meowth.

The three got up and moved towards the doors at the opposite end of the car from were the conductor was, just as Ash and company returned to their seats.

Ash sat stroking Pikachu reassuringly. The magnetic field was making the mouse restless.

"it's okay buddy, just calm down."

"Yeah Pikachu. You heard the conductor. We'll be out of here very soon" said Cameron cheerfully.

"_maybe there's something I can do_" said lucario.

He placed his paw on Pikachu. It glowed green for a moment. Pikachu felt a waive of relief wash over him.

_"I've placed an aura shield around you. It'll stop the magnetic pull"_

"Thank-you" said Pikachu

"Thanks Lucario" said Ash.

_"Pleasure"_

of course, Pikachu's troubles were far from over. Just then a mechanical hand broke through the glass and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pika"

"NO PIKACHU"

Pikachu had been pulled out of the broken window of the train. Ash looked out the window to see Pikachu Pulled into a large orange cylinder attached to the bottom of none other than team rocket's balloon.

Amy, Ampharos and the conductor had heard the commotion and rushed over.

"What do you think your doing,"

"prepare for Trouble" said Jessie. "Frozen on your track"

"and make it double" said James "your mate Pikachu's not coming back"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite the people within our nation"

"to denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"it's Jessie"

"and It's James"

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that right" the cat added gleefully finishing the motto.

"Wobberfett"

"TEAM ROCKET" shouted Ash in a fit of rage.

"Not you again" added Cameron.

"_give pikachu back right now or you'll be sorry"_ said Lucario in a threatening voice.

"spew your nonsense when your asleep" said Jessie.

"We'll give them back just as soon as you grow up" said James.

"if you really think we'd give Pikachu up just when things are going our way, you don't deserve him in the first place" said Meowth.

"Perhaps Pikachu can find a boyfriend with a few extra brain cells" taunted James.

"Twerps can be so down when we're in the up" said Jessie.

"YUP"

"The world is much better when we're in the big time" they sang in unison.

"Wobber Wobber"

"Why the nerve. How dare you do this to my passangers," said the conductor.

"Let us not forget that we were you passangers too, Choo Choo chuckle head" replied Jessie.

"And in this world the customer's always's right" added James

"We just switched to a ride with a little more kick" said Meowth as the balloon begun to leave.

"Ampharos, get back Pikachu at once. Use signal beam"

Ampharos shot a beam of white light from the gem on it's forehead through the window at team rocket.

"Go Inkay"

James threw the pokeball containing his newly caught Inkay, which appeared before them in a burst of white light.

"use psybeam"

Inkay shot a wave of different colours, which collided with the signal beam preventing the attack reaching the balloon. The balloon drifted over the carriage.

"OH NO YOU DON'T"

Ash ran up the asile and to the door, closely followed by Cameron and lucario. He pulled the emergency exit lever, which opened the door and the three of them jumped out of the carriage.

"Lucario, Aura sphere"

Lucario put it's paws together and concentrated a ball of aura which it sent flying at the balloon.

"Inkay use protect"

A green glow begun to eminate from Inkay's body. The Aura sphere hit it but did no damage.

"hahahahahaahah" the trio laughed.

"you'll have to do better than that it you want your buddy back taughed meowth.

"yeah. Well I don't have a problem with that. Chazard I choose you"

"why did you open your big mouth Mewoth" Yelled Jessie angrily as Charzard emerged from it's pokeball.

"Do something," said James.

"Charzard use flamethrower"

"Oh no you don't" said Jessie. She pulled a pokeball off her belt and threw it. "Go Yanmega use silverwind"

Charzard spat his flame at the balloon only to have it blow away by the force of Yanmega's silver wind.

"Get up close and use slash to cut them down" Ash commanded.

Charzard took off heading straight for the balloon.

"Yanmega use ancient power"

Yanmega's ancient power made a direct a direct hit on charzard knocking him back.

"alright Hydreigon"

Cameron sent out his most powerful pokemon, Hydreigon.

"Dragon pulse"

the Brutal pokemon opened the mouths on it's smaller heads and sent two green orbs at Team rocket. They hit Inkay and Yanmega knocking them back at the balloon.

"Charzard quickly use flamethrower" commanded Ash seizing his opportunity.

The flames hit the top of the balloon causing it to burst. The rush of escaping air caused it to blow away towards the power station.

"Ash"

The conductor and ampharos had jumped off the train and caught up with them.

"Where's team rocket"

"We burst their balloon, but it landed over there" Ash said pointing to the power station.

"I'm going after them"

"I've contacted control and they said they can get the train moving again. I'm afraid we're leaving in a moment and you need to get back on the train. We can phone the police and report Pikachu stolen," he said

"No" said Ash. "If they get away I might never see Pikachu again. I can't bear to be apart from him. I have to help him. You go on without me."

And with that, Ash ran towards the power station.

"hold on Ash. We're coming with you"

Cameron and Lucario hastily followed Ash with Charzard and Hydreigon taking off after them. The conductor and ampharos returned to the train. No one notice the man with the sunglasses who had demaned to see the computer leave the train and head towards the power station.


	6. Chapter 5 - Enter Team Flare

**Chapter 5 – enter team flare**

"Does anyone think it may be time to consider the possibility of an alternative form of transportation," Jessie said as she pulled her self out of the upturned basket.

The balloon had crashed just a short distance ahead right outside the power station.

"Not really" replied meowth.

"at least this time we managed to hold on to Pikachu," said James.

"Uhh James" said meowth.

The cylinder in which Pikachu had been held had broken upon impact and Pikachu was lying in the ground looking dazed. The trio knew they had to act fast before Pikachu came to his sense and sent them blasting off with a powerful thunderbolt.

"TEAM ROCKET"

Ash, Cameron and Lucario had nearly caught up with them, Charzard and Hydreigon flying overhead.

Upon hearing Pikapi's voice Pikachu desperately wanted to run to him and jump into his arm. Unfortunately when team rocket had grabbed him Lucario's aura shield had worn off and he was no longer protected from the magnetism, which was much more powerful this close to the power plant. His instincts took over him and he ran toward the station away from Ash, just as Ash reached the area where the balloon had crashed.

"Pikachu, where are you going."

He ran after Pikachu ignoring Team rocket followed quickly by Cameron and Lucario.

"Come on troops, after them," Jessie said.

James and meowth pulled themselves out of the basket and the trio ran after Ash and Cameron.

The Kalos Power plant generated electricity from a combination of solar power and natural gas providing a largely sustainable and cheap power supply for all of Kalos. The centre employed around 500 full time staff, although those who had come into day were wishing they had taken a sickie.

The power plant had been taken hostage. Employee's had been locked in their offices or tied to chair by a group of people dressed in bright red suits and white shirts with red sunglasses and a belt with a firey F on the buckle.

A woman with orange hair in a red dress was standing before a consol in the main control room. By her side was a Mightyena. In addition to the people in the red suits there were also several scientists in white coats.

"Status report" the orange haired woman said.

"system is operating at 96% capacity. We have obtained 60% of desired output" one of the scientists responded.

"Aliana sir." One of the men in the red suits had appeared before the orange haired woman.

"yes." Replied Aliana

"We have a permitter breach," he said. "It seems two people and a Lucario have entered the building"

"Go and head them off. Do not permit them access to the control room"

"Yes sir" the man replied.

Just then a Jolteon entered the room and began madly running around.

"Mightyena, dark pulse"

Mightyena sent a stream of black rings at the Jolteon, which knocked it against the wall, knocking it out cold.

"what is with these electric types" Aliana said.

"It's the magnetic field generated by the power station" one of the scientists replied. "it attracts electric type pokemon. Only the station normally only operates around 60% capacity. the extra power is having a greater affect on them."

Ash, Cameron and Lucario ran along the corridor, which was metallic and covered in a strange blue light, following Pikachu.

"Pikachu. Come back. I don't get what's gotten into him" said Ash desperately.

"Hold it"

A man had stepped out from another corridor blocking their way. It was the same man with the sunglasses from the train. The three were forced to stop in front of him.

"Who are you," asked Ash.

"It's good to see you again Ash, but what are you doing here"

The man took off the sunglasses, revealing himself to be Looker, an agent of the international police Ash had met back in Sinnoh.

"Looker" said Ash.

"who" asked Cameron.

"Cario" barked Lucario.

"He's from the internation police. I met him in the Sinnoh region" Ash explained

"what are you doing here. Your in terrible danger" said looker.

"Pikachu ran into the power station. what's going on"

"the power station is under siege. If your Pikachu's in here it's in big trouble" he said.

"what's going on" Ash said desperately. "I need to get to Pikachu"

"the Power station has been taken over by an organisation called Team Flare. I've been investigating them for some time now. There a villanous team whose goal is to make money while aiming for something they call a beautiful world," Looker explained. "we got reports of their activity in the area and so I came to investigate. I wasn't prepared for something like this although I have called for back up."

"Let us help you Looker" said Ash.

"Yeah let us help" said Cameron.

"This is too dangerous" he replied. "you three had better get out of here while you can."

"I can't just leave Pikachu here. I love him and I can't live without him. Besides It's not right to abandon a friend like that. I don't care how much danger there is. I'm helping Pikachu whether I have to fight this team flare by myself."

"Well well. Looks like we have ourselves a Pokephile. A trainer who loves his pokemon a little too much."

The four of them turned to see three Team flare grunts, in their red suits and sunglasses walking towards them.

"you must really love your Pikachu for someone so young to be brave enough to take on the fashionable and dangerous team flare."

"but if you play with fire. Your gonna get burned."

The three team flare grunts each pulled a pokeball off their belts.

"Go houndour"

"go scraggy"

"go Electrike"

the three pokemon appeared ready for battle.

"Snivy I choose you" said Ash, throwing his pokeball into the air.

"Snivy"

"Your on buddy" said Cameron as he sent out his Watchog.

"Houndour, use flamethrower"

"use headbutt scraggy"

"Electrike, thunderbolt."

The three team flare pokemon started their attacks.

"Snivy dodge and use leaf blade"

Snivy moved quickly. Dodging the thunderbolt and flamethrower she slashed at Electrike with leafblade scoring a direct hit.

"Watchog use low kick"

Cameron's Watchog jumped to the side of the oncoming flamethrower and kicked houndour straight in the face.

Scraggy targeted Lucario with headbutt. Lucario jumped to avoid the attack, but it's trainer was quick to respond.

"Scraggy attack Lucario with Brick Brake"

"Huh" said Lucario although it came out in pokespeak. He had not expected the scraggy to be so fast.

Scraggy's super effective brick brake hit lucario straight on knocking him over. He got back up.

"Force Palm." Ordered Cameron.

Lucario landed a direct hit on scraggy with the super effective fighting type move, knocking scraggy out.

"Houndour flamethrower"

distracted by scraggy, lucario did not have enough time to react to the oncoming flames.

Luckily snivy did and she launched her leafstorm attack into the path of flamethrower to prevent it hitting Lucario.

"Go Samurott."

Cameron sent out his Samurott.

"Hydro pump"

"Samurooottttt"

she sent a large jet of water at Houndour knocking it out instantly.

"Electroball" the Electrike's commander ordered.

Electrike sent the spinning ball of electricity at the formidable pokemon hitting it directly. The super effective attack knocked samurott out cold.

"You did well Samurott now take a rest" said Cameron returning her pokeball. "Now Lucario aura sphere"

"Cario, Lucario"

Lucario threw the ball of aura at electrike hitting it taking it out the battle. The three team flare grunts stood their defeated.

"Okay retreat and tell Anliana" one of them said.

They ran back up the corridor.

"Thanks you" said Looker.

"We did it" Cameron said running over to hug Lucario and Watchog.

_"Don't mention it" _said Lucario telepathically. He placed a kiss on Cameron's lips.

"come on we have to go find Pikachu" said Ash. He and Snivy ran off up the corridor after the team flare grunts.

"No Ash" said Looker.

"Wait up"

Cameron, Lucario and watchog ran after them followed by Looker.


	7. Chapter 6 - The battle with Aliana

**Chatper 6 – the battle with Aliana**

"Pika, Pikachu"

Pikachu had entered the plant's control room where the attraction was strongest.

"Pika Pika"

He looked around. Most of the people there were dressed in red suits or white coats.

"Ohh, those electric types are so annoying"

Pikachu looked up. There was an orange haired woman standing at a consol next to a computer.

"Mightyena take care of it"

Aliana's Mightyena fired shadowball at Pikachu. Pikachu realised what has happening and jumped out of the way. But Mightyena was fast. He fired another shadowball at Pikachu that missed him by inches and then another.

Pikachu ducked and weaved to escape the barrage of attacks but could feel himself becoming tired. He crouched on the floor. He was thirsty from the combination of the dry air from the powerful airconditioning in the power station and the costant dodging of attack. He touched his nose with his tounge instictivley.

"Mightyena use crunch"

Mightyena lauched himself at Pikachu with Pikachu only just managing to get out of the way.

"Pikachuuu"

Ash, Cameron, Lucario, Snivy, Watchog and looker had just entered the room.

"Pikapi" said Pikachu relieved to see him at last.

"What do you think your doing to my Pikachu"

"Oh this is your Pikachu."

Aliana looked at them a wicked smile on her face.

"As a pokemon trainer you should know better than to allow it to wander anywhere it pleases. You must be the intruders. I suggest next time you keep it in a pokeball."

"Aliana," said looker. "what's going on here"

"Ahh, looker. From the international police. Here to arrest us with two children and their pokemon. Not exactly threatening I must say. What happened. Has your budget been cut to the bone."

She laughed before continuing.

"Looker. Do you know her," asked Ash.

"Allow me to introduce myself, intruder." Aliana said looking at Ash and Cameron. "My name is Aliana. As you can see, I'm one of Team Flare's Scientists."

She turned back to look at Looker.

"I'm researching a certain something that you wouldn't understand. Unfortunately for you, I've been charged with the simple task of your elimination. Mightyena, hyperbeam."

Mightyena charged it's attack getting ready to fire a powerful blast of pure energy at them.

"Pikachu thunderbolt" commanded Ash.

"Pikkkaaachuuuuuuu"

Pikachu let off an almighty blast of electricity at Mightyena.

"OOOOWWWW"

Mightyena howled in pain as the electric attack hit him then he fell down. The attack had knocked him out cold.

"You're quite strong. Oh yes-very strong, indeed." Said Aliana returning Mightyena to his pokeball. "looks like we need to try something else"

She pulled a pokeball off her belt and threw it.

"Go Druddigon"

"DRUDDIGON." The large dragon roared.

"See what you make of Druddigon."

"Pikachu thunderbolt and snivy use leafstrom," Ash ordered.

"Lucario, arua sphere and watchog use low kick." Cameron was joining the battle aswell.

"Druddigon, surf"

Druddigon was fast. As all four pokemon moved into position to attack they were hit with the wave of water and knocked back.

"Now dragon claw"

Druddigon moved quickly. Before anyone had a chance to react it hit Snivy with it's massive claws.

"Snivvvyy." She screamed out in pain as she was thrown back by the force of the impact. She hit the wall and slid down it to come sprawling on the floor.

"Snivy. You did well. Now take a rest." Ash returned Snivy to allow her to rest.

"Watchog use low kick."

Cameron's watchog moved to attack but Aliana and Druddigon were ready for him.

"Dragon Claw"

as had happed to snivy, Watchog was thrown backwards slamming into the wall unconscious. Cameron ran over to him, a look of concern on his face.

"are you okay"

watchog managed to sit up.

"Watchog"

"Return"

"I'm not giving up. Pikachu Iron Tail"

"Pika chu"

Pikachu jumped into the air. His tail glowed bright.

"Crunch"

Druddigon moved to bite pikachu but this time pikachu was faster. He avoided Druddigon's jaws and brought his tail down onto it's head.

"Druddd"

Druddigon was dazed but far from out.

"Quickly use electroball"

"Pika"

a ball of electricity begun to revolve around pikachu's tail. He flipped around and slung it at Druddigon landing a direct hit.

Druddigon was tough. The attack did not knock him out. And now it was his turn.

"Dragon claw"

Druddigon covered the distance between him and Pikachu just as Pikachu landed on his back legs. He brought his claw down right into Pikachu's chest throwing him backwards.

Pikachu was also tough. He managed to stand up. The attack had winded him and he was panting heavily but he still had fight left in him. He would always give it his all for Ash. Always.

Ash ran over to him concerned.

"You okay Buddy"

"yeah. I'm fine," Pikachu panted.

Cameron looked at the weazing pikachu. 'time to take charge he tought'

"Lucario vacuum wave"

"Lu, Lucario" said lucario as a powerful wave of air was sent hurtling at druddigon.

"Dodge it"

Druddigon easily moved out of the way. But that was a mistake.

"Pikachu volt tackle"

"Pika, pika pika pika pika chuuuuu"

Pikachu ran at druddigon a yellow light shining from his body. He slammed into druddigon knocking him onto his back.

"Drudddd." The dragon had been knocked out.

Pikachu stood up. His body ached from having been used as a weapon. He was really thirsty and licked his nose.

"Pikachu you did it"

"pikapi"

He sprinted happily towards Ash. 'I'm coming pikapi. We did it' he thought. Hugging Pikapi and seeing his happy face made all the pain of battle worthwhile. Unfortunately he didn't get to enjoy this happy moment of reunion.

Something hard hit him in the side, knocking him onto his back.

'that felt like swift. But who'

he looked up. Across the room was a staryu. Standing behind it.

"Misty. What are you doing here."

Pikachu was shocked. He had not expected this. What was she doing here.

Ash, Cameron, Lucario and looker turned where Pikachu was looking.

It was indeed Ash's old friend Misty. She was dressed in a red suit with red glasses and the belt with the firey F. behind her were 15 or so team flare grunts dressed exactly as Misty.

"Misty," said ash in shock. "What are you.."

before he could finish two of the team flare grunts had run over and grabbed him.

"Ouch"

they roughly pinned his arms behind his back and pushed him to the ground. He looked up to see the same thing happening to Cameron, Lucario and Looker.

Aliana laughed.

"You really thought it would be that easy." She said.

"You foolish trainer. Misty, grab the Pikachu."

Misty walked over and picked up Pikachu.

Instinctively pikachu let off a bolt of electricity. Only to find it had no effect. He looked to see she was wearing rubber gloves.

One of the scientists walked over to Aliana.

"Miss Aliana Sir. We've reached 100%"

"Excellent. Alright team, move out. Bring the prisoners with you"

Ash was dragged to his feat and escorted out the room by the two grunts.


	8. Chapter 7 - A Fiery New Misty

**Chapter 7 – a fiery new misty **

They were taken outside the power station to a large courtyard and a section of railway track. The four of them were forced onto the ground by Aliana's feat. there hands were tied behind their back and their feat were tied together so they were unable to move.

"Allow me to explain what this is," said Aliana.

"you see, the Kalos power plant uses a combination of solar and natural gas to supply power. To solar power comes from space. But natural gas is mined elsewhere and must be brought in by train. This railway line allows the power station to be serviced with the gas necessary to produce electricity."

She looked down on them.

"It's also how we intend to make out get away,"

There was the sound of an engine. Ash looked up to see a red locomotive and seven red carriages reversing along the track to where they were.

"So it was you who interfered with the ATO. I knew it" looker said.

"Correct Looker. Hmm they really should give you a pay rise. Although I think they may prefer to cut you." Aliana replied.

"We hacked the ATO stopping all trains on the main line. That allowed us to use the supporting lines to bring our train here. We needed a way to move the electricity once we collected it. You see those two carriages at the end of the train. They special batteries to store the power we've been stealing from the plant."

A woman in a white jacket and red pants stepped out of the train. She was a higher ranking admin.

"We're ready to as soon as the ATO hacking is complete." She said

"Excellent" replied Aliana. "How long will it take"

"Not long. The virus has been uploaded. It shouldn't take too long to bring down the security then it will reprogram to move all trains to give us a clear path."

"Good. well until then we'll have a little fun. I noticed from the look on your face earlier that you've met our newest recruit Misty."

Misty walked over still holding Pikachu.

"A strong trainer, a strong personality, and a snappy dresser. She'll go far in this organization"

"Ash Kecthum," she said. "you don't belong here what do you think your doing"

"Misty," said Ash. "what are you doing. I thought we were friends."

"what am I doing. Perverts like you who sleep with their pokemon are a threat to team flare's beautiful world. You don't belong with him."

"Oh. So this trainer's a pokephile huh.," said Aliana. "For the pikachu. Hmmm. I know. Mightyena one more time."

She sent out Mightyena . Misty looked at her then smiled. She placed Pikachu on the ground before Mightyena .

"I'm gonna enjoy this. Okay Mightyena . Do your worst"

Pikachu tried to get to his feat but Mightyena placed it's paw on Pikachu's back to prevent him from escaping.

'It's going to hurt me' thought Pikachu.

"we're going to hurt both of you in a way you'll never heal," said Misty.

Pikachu let off a burst of electricity but nothing happened. He looked down to see a large rubber band had been placed around his middle to prevent him using electric moves.

'oh no' thought pikachu. He was really scarred now.

Mightyena begun to lick him. He started with his face, covering Pikach with saliva that got into his eyes and then along his back until he reached his tail.

'no'

Mightyena inserted his tounge into Pikachu's rear.

"No… please don't do this" Pikachu begged.

The cold tounge entered him covering his insides in saliva.

Ash saw what has happening with horror.

"PIKACCHUUUU"

he screamed.

"Ash" shouted Pikachu.

"oh no. it's going to rape pikachu" said Cameron

Lucario barked angrily.

It was horrific. Ash could not move. He could only watch as his love was violated before his eyes.

Mightyena withdrew is tounge and begun licking pikachu's sleath. It was cold in the sensitive area causing Pikachu to cringe. He was frozen in fear.

Ash watched as Mightyena's erection begun to grow, and the large wolf like pokemon positioned himself at Pikachu's entrance.

Pikachu grit his teeth and begun to twitch in pain as he entered.

"Stop.. please… stop… you don't have to do this" Pikachu said as tears begun to form in his eyes.

"No." was the response for Mightyena. "You're a disgusting peace of filth and you deserve this. After I'm done I'm going to injure you and leave you to die"

Pikachu was in agony as mightyena forced his way in. mightyena sunk is claws into pikachu's back. The punctured the skin beneath the fur and pikachu began to bleed, red blood staining his yellow fir.

"PIKAACHUUUUU"

Ash had begun to cry as his beloved pikachu. His best friend. His mate. Was being violated and hurt. He looked over to see Aliana and misty, whom he had once considered a friend, watching in glee.

He had never thought there was anyone he hated more than team rocket. The ones who tried to separte them. But at that moment he hated Misty more than anything else in the world. She had been his friend. Pikachu had taken a liking to her despite his distrustful nature. And now this.

Speaking of team rocket. The trio were hiding in some bushes at the end of the courtyard. The three of them watched the proceedings in disgust.

"Poor Pikachu," said James sadly.

"We may be mean and nasty but even we would never do that," said Jessie. "those fashion freaks take thing way too far. Maybe we should help."

"yeah" said meowth. "oh and check this out"

"What"

"those fashion freaks have been collecting electricity." Replied meowth.

"Oh. Imagine what we could do with that." Said James.

Pikachu cried out in pain. It could no longer hold back it's tear. Ash cried hopelessly. He wanted to turn away, but couldn't. that would be like turning his back on Pikachu. He forced himself to watch, tears streaming down his face.

Cameron had tears in his eyes as well, and lucario was growling.

"Aliana. The ATO has been successfully hacked. We ready to leave."

The admin had reappeared from the carriage. She was holding a handheld computer showing the workings of the ATO.

"Excellent. Mightyena finish the job," said Aliana.

Just then a large purple R appeared on the Admin's screen.

"WHAT… NO" she screamed.

"What's happened" said Aliana.

"Something's hacked my system. I can no longer get access to ATO"

There was laughter from up above.

"prepare for trouble"

"and make it double"

Team Rocket's meowth head balloon had floated overhead.

"to protect the world from devastation" said Jessie

"to united the people within our nation" Said James

"to denouce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, Dat's right"

"Wobberfett."

"Team rocket." Said Misty in shock. "I can't believe after all this time your still following us around."

"Kanto villians" said Aliana. "why are you here"

"because your too stupid and sick to take over the world" said Jessie.

"that train isn't going anywhere" said James.

"But we'll gladly take the electricity you've collected with our electromagnet.

A door in the bottom of the basket opened and a large round magnet appeared. One of the battery carriages was pulled into the air. The other two were pulled with it but the couplings broke can the carriages fell onto the ground. Most of the carriages had been pulled off the track rendering the train useless.

"mightyena attack them, use hyper beam" said Aliana

"Go corsola" said Misty.

Mightyena pulled out of Pikachu and prepared to fire hyper beam just as Corsola was sent out next to him.

"Spike cannon"

both attacks were sent at team rocket.

"go Woobat" said Jessie. "air slash"

"Go inkay" said james. "Psybeam"

Both pokemon appeared outside the balloon. They avoided the attacks and moved to the side to launch theirs. Hyperbeam and spike cannon hit the balloon. Nothing happened.

The trio laughed. "hahahahaha"

"sorry misty but we've reinforced our balloon" said Jessie.

"So we don't have to leave the party so soon" said James.

The members of team flare just stared.

Pikachu took this time to get to his feet. It took him all the strength he had to do so. He was badly hurt. He as weak from where mightyena had bite him and his insides felt like they were on fire. He ran to Ash. He felt as if he may pass out from the pain, but seeing Ash's face gave him the strength he needed to move the few meters.

"pikapi"

pikachu reached ash.

"Pikachu." Said Ash.

Pikachu looked at Ash, his hands and feat tied together.

"Hang on I have an idea" he said

He went to ash belt and placed his paw on one of the pokeballs. It fell off the belt and burst open.

"Oshawott"

the sea otter pokemon looked at ash tied up with a look on confusion on its face.

"what's going on"

"Oshawott" said ash. "use razor shell to cut the rope"

Oshawott did as he was told and cut Ash, Cameron, Lucario and Looker free.

"Mightyena shadow ball"

"Corsola use bubble"

Mightyena and Corsola prepared to attack Team rocket once more.

Meowth took out a remote control and pressed a button. Two engins attached to the balloon activated and the balloon shot upwards out of range of the attacks.

"The nerve" said Aliana.

She looked at the damages carriages and locomotive. There was no way they were escaping that way. There plan had failed.

"alright team, retreat"

"what about the prisoners," said Misty.

"leave them," Aliana replied. She then turned to Ash. "Ah ha ha! Well, I certainly didn't expect you to be so interesting! I do hope we can meet again!. But I'm sure your pikachu does not."

There was a red helicopters waiting outside the power plant, which the members of team flare boarded. Ash watched them fly away. There was nothing to be done.

"Pik"

he looked down to see Pikachu collapse the pain finally getting to him.

"Team Flare," schoffed Jessie. "Team weakling"

"there no match for the power of team rocket," said James

Jessie and James were so content with their success they did notice the team flare helicopter approaching from behind.

"Alright fire," Aliana instructed her pilot.

A missle shot from the helicopter at the balloon.

"guys we got incoming" said meowth but it was too late. The missle hit the balloon and it exploded.

"Looks like team rockets blasting off again"


	9. Chapter 8 – scandals and suffering

**Chapter 7 – scandals and suffering**

Ash sat by the bed looking at Pikachu lying on his back, fast asleep, a large bandage on his back and a drip in his right front arm.

They were in the Coumarine City pokemon centre. The police had shown up just after team flare had escaped and brought Ash and Cameron to the pokemon centre.

Nurse Joy had done her best for Pikachu. She had given him a pain killer and sedative and bandaged up his wound. Pikachu would recover physically, but Ash knew the experience would leave him emotionally shattered.

"Ash"

it was Cameron

"How's pikachu" he asked.

"He'll be okay," replied Ash. "He'll be awake soon."

"excuse me you two"

Nurse joy had walked into the room.

"sorry to bother you but there's someone who would like to speak with you in the lobby"

they followed her out of Pikachu's room to the lobby. Waiting for them was a woman in a dark suit and a scarf.

"hello, I'm detective inspector Sandra Miller from the internation police" she said holding out her hand

"I'm Ash" ash replied shaking hands with the woman.

"I'm Cameron" said Cameron.

"Looker told me you had familiarity with Misty Waterflower from team flare. Is this true"

"Yes"

"how well do you know her"

"she's my friend. Well she used to be. She was gym leader at the cerulean gym. I used to travel with her before she became full time gym leader. I had no idea she was a member of team flare"

"when did you last have contact with her before today" Sandra asked.

"a few months ago. We had a fight. Why"

"well you see…" she said pausing. "Misty is currently one of the most wanted criminals in Kanto"

"what" said Ash incredulously. "how"

"it's a long story, you'd better sit down"

they went to a table and sat down and Sandra told them the story of how misty had become the most wanted criminal in Kanto.

"a few months ago Misty's sister Daisy begun dating a man named Tom Wilson." She said

"Whose tom Wilson" asked Ash

"Tom was the former head of the Pokemon Centre Staff union in Kanto and a senior politician."

"so what does it have to do with misty"

"Tom stole significant amounts of money from the union and used it for his and the cerulean sisters gain. He used the funds to pay of the gym's mortgage and purchase shares for each of the sisters. He put large amounts of money towards their acting and modeling careers and even hired pokemon hunters to steal powerful water types for the gym to use"

Ash sat there dumfounded as Sandra continued.

"most of the shares owned by the sisters bought were in the company that operated the cross harbour tunnel in Lilleycove city which is now in liquidation. The shares are worthless so it's unlikely the members will see it again. However Misty invested her share of the stolen profits in a successful private airport project in Fiore. Once the authorities became aware of this she left cerulean city and disappeared."

"what happened to her sisters" said ash.

"they were arrested and tried," said Sandra. "there each serving sentences in a kanto prison along with Tom, but the members can't recover any money from them because the funds are either untraceable or the assets worthless. So naturally they want to go after Misty"

"so what does it have to do with team flare" interjected Cameron.

"I'm coming to that" said Sandra. "Team flare are relatively new. We don't know a lot about their structure or who their leader is. We know they aim to create a beautiful world. They've been responsible for attacking a number of trainers who have romantic relations with their pokemon."

"What" said Ash. 'that must be why they attacked Pikachu,' he thought.

"they first came to our attention after they killed Sinnoh gym leader Maylene's lucario."

"they did what," said Ash.

"it was a few months ago. We're not sure what happened but they used some sort of weapon to kill the pokemon to end what they saw as an abomination. You see Maylene and Lucario had been a couple for at least 6 months before hand."

"Poor maylene." Said Ash.

"and poor lucario" added Cameron.

"yes… anyway, unable to live without the one she loved, Maylene gave up and took her own life. They found her body near a level crossing." Said Sandra sadly.

The three of them sat there lost for words. Ash thought about it. How would he feel if he lost Pikachu. He experienced that pain every time he ran into team rocket, as incompetent as they may be. He could understand how Maylene must have felt. He knew he would never be able to cope with loosing Pikachu. He stood up and left the table to return to Pikachu's bedside.

Cameron and Lucario looked at each other knowingly. They both knew what Ash was thinking. They were thinking it to – what if they lost each other. Cameron thought about it. He placed his hand on Lucario's paw.

Sandra gave them a sad smile.

"I'd better get back to the station." she said standing up to leave. She reached into her bag and pulled out a card, which she handed to Cameron.

"if you or Ash has any more information or wishes to speak to me, my number is on the card. Thanks for your help."

She left, leaving Cameron and Lucario alone together.

"I love you," Cameron suddenly blurted out. "I really do. I don't know what I'd do without you. I know I'm difficult to be with at times. I know I'm forgetful. I"

"_I know. I love you to. I love you just the way you are. And I'm not going anywhere_."

Cameron put his arms around Lucario and pulled him into his chest. He place a small kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Pikachu was comfortable. Very comfortable. There was no pain. Maybe he was dead. He didn't care. He just lay there with his eyes shut. All he wanted to do was rest on this comfortable bed and not feel any pain. No that wasn't right. He wanted Ash. Ash. Pikachu recognised his trainers scent. Where was he.

"Pikachu"

Pikachu opened his eyes. He recognised the familiar surrounds of a pokemon centre. He rolled onto his side and saw Ash.

"Pikapi"

he stood up and walked to the edge of the bed.

Ash threw his arms around Pikachu.

"chhhaaa"

this was Pikachu's place of security and happiness. In Pikapi's arms. He hugged Ash chest. Neither of them said anything. Nothing needed to be said.

It was here in Ash arms that Pikachu allowed himself to breakdown. The pain and violation came flooding back. Nothing that had happened to them on their journey so far compared to that. To being raped. To being raped infront of his mate. And on top of everything Misty's betray. It was too much. He started to cry.

Ash didn't know what to say. He just hugged pikachu and rubbed his back lovingly. Pikachu cried and cried. Ash could feel his heart breaking. A tear slid down his cheek and landed on Pikachu's head.

"oh Pikachu." He said. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what your going through. But I'm gonna help you heal these wounds in any way I can."

Pikachu managed to stop crying. He looked up at the boy who loved him. His vision was blurred by tears. Ash wipped them with his thumb. Pikachu buried his head into Ash's chest once more and took a deep breath.

Nurse Joy walked into the room pushing a trolley.

"ah, your awake," she said.

"Pika."

Pikachu looked up at her.

Nurse joy turned to Ash.

"You'll be pleased to know your Pikachu will be fine." She said. "He'll just need some time to get over it. He's probably very hungry and thirsty."

She took a bottle off the trolley.

"why don't you feed him this."

She handed the bottle to Ash.

"it's Moomoo milk with a protine powder. It's probably better not to give him solids at the moment."

"thanks" said Ash. "How long…"

"I want him to stay the night that's all."

She turned to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back to check on him later"

with that she left the room taking the trolley with her.

Ash looked at the bottle.

"you hungry buddy."

Pikachu looked at it. It then dawned on him just how thirsty he felt. His throat felt dry and parched. It was kind of embarising to have his trainer bottle feed him. He wasn't a baby. But he felt weak and desperately needed a drink. Besides this was pikapi feeding him. He didn't need to maintain images infront of his Pikapi

Ash Picked Pikachu up and cradled him in his arms and sat down in the chair opposite the bed. He placed the teat into pikachu's mouth. Pikachu sucked at it hungrily. The milk was thick and creamy. Pikachu found he really enjoyed it. It satisfied his parched throat. He closed his eyes as he continued to suck at it.

The protine was nourishing and Pikachu could feel himself getting stronger. He continued to drink until his thirst was gone and he felt full. He took his mouth off the teat, signalling to Ash he was full.

"Wow you were hungry"

there was less than a mouthful left in the bottle.

Pikachu relaxed in ash arms. It was comfortable and safe here. He had nothing to worry about. Already mightyena was becoming a just a bad memory. He yawned. Even after the sedative the days events had left him exhausted. He pressed himself closer to Ash and closed his eyes.

"sleep well buddy"


	10. Interlude II - Ash's Story

**Interlude II – Ash's story **

As ash fell asleep in the armchair, his thoughts about the mouse turned to dreams and then into the wonderful memories of how they had come to be together.

From the day they had thought the spearow a strong bond of love and friendship had been built between the two of them. Since that day the two were inseparable. They ate together, slept together, shared the good time together and comforted each other in the bad time. Pikachu was getting stronger and they managed to win many battle together. They were the perfect team. Pikachu was his best friend.

But Ash's feelings were oh so much more that mere friendship. They went right to his core. He couldn't help but stare at Pikachu. He couldn't eat properly, Couldn't sleep properly. But it went beyond that Ash deeply cared for Pikachu. He wanted to be there for him. to protect him. to make him happy. He felt he could tell Pikachu anything and that everything would be okay as long as they were together.

More than that, Ash felt attracted to Pikachu. Sometimes when he battled, or when he touched him, he would feel his pants grow tight. He would always think of pikachu when he masturbated. He wanted to tell Pikachu how he felt but could not seem to find the courage, despite feeling he could tell him anything.

But there was doubt in Ash's mind.

'he's a pokemon' ash thought to himself. 'and he's male. Is it even okay for me to feel like this.'

His strong feelings for Pikachu confused him slightly.

'am I gay. Am I normal'

It was all painful and confusing for poor ash. He needed some help. Someone he could talk to.

Ash thought about it. Could he tell misty about it.

No

She was a friend but that was all. They were not close enough for him to be able to talk to her about it. Besides she could be unpredictable. Who knew how she would react.

But he could talk to Brock. Brock was like an older brother to him. He took care of him. Cooking, cleaning, making sure they had everything, helping with his training. He knew he could talk to the older boy about anthing. And he was a guy, so he would know more about boys issues than Misty.

A month after they had been attacked by the spearow they were camping in a forest near Mt. Moon. Ash and Brock had been sharing a tent. Misty had her own tent because she was a girl and it would be inapporiate for them to share together.

It was a warm summers night so they were both sleeping shirtless. Pikachu was deeply asleep. He had curled into a ball at the foot of Ash sleeping bag. But neither Ash or Brock could get to sleep. It was too hot. Ash decided this was a good time to talk.

"Hey brock," he whispered so not to disturb Pikachu.

"Yeah," the older boy replied.

"can I talk to you about something"

"sure Ash. Anything you want"

"can we go outside. I don't want Pikachu to hear."

They carefully crawled out of the tent to avoid waking the sleeping mouse. Once they were outside, they sat down around what had been the campfire before they had put it out.

"what did you want to talk about." Asked Brock.

"Umm..it's sort of personal" Ash Said.

Brock looked at him kindly.

"It's okay. You can trust me with anything. I'm here for your man."

"well" said ash. He was unsure where to start. He decided to start with what would be the least shocking information.

"Well.. I, I think I might be gay," he said not looking directly at brock. What Brock said next surprised him.

"is it Pikachu"

how did he know.

"Umm"

Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"It's okay. It's Pikachu isn't it. Your in love with Pikachu"

Ash had not expected this. He felt emotionally overwhelmed. A tear was building in the corner of his eye.

"yeah.. it. It is," he said fighting back the urge to cry. "I really like Pikachu. I love Pikachu. But I don't understand, i… how."

He couldn't complete the sentence

"it's okay Ash" said Brock. "I understand. I've seen you two together. You have the strongest bond of friendship I've ever seen between a trainer and pokemon, even in the space of a month. It's perfectly natural for you to feel that way. Have you told him yet"

"no" said Ash. "I want to but…"

Ash begun to tear up. Brock moved closer and put his arm around him comfortingly.

"your not sure how he'll react and you don't know if you could handle rejection"

it was like brock knew him better than he did himself. He said nothing.

"Ash listen to me" Brock said seriously. He moved his hand up to Ash's face to wipe away his tears. "Pikachu is in love with you too."

"how do you know"

"because I've seen the way he looks at you. They way you two are together. I've watched him stare and you when you sleep. I'm a breeder. This sort of thing comes naturally to me. Trust me you two will make a great couple."

Ash just stared at the ground.

"But he's a pokemon"

"so. That doesn't natter. most trainers fall in love with their starter pokemon or another member of their team. It's perfectly natural. In fact most of the strongest trainers are the ones who form relationships with their pokemon. It makes them stronger as people and pokemon and they work together more effectively."

Ash said nothing.

"you should tell him Ash. You two belong together. This is the start of a long and happy relationship for you both."

Ash said nothing. A relationship with Pikachu. Oh how he wanted that. It would mean the world to him. It would mean more than even his dream to become a pokemon master.

"Okay" he said finally. "I'll tell him."


	11. Chapter 9 - surprises in Courmarine city

**Chapter 8 – surprises in Courmarine city**

Pikachu was discharged from the pokemon center the next day, feeling strong and ready to start training again. However it was a bright and sunny day so they decided to take a break from training and enjoy courmairne city.

The city was a natural harbour and was a major port in the Kalos region, although it could only take small to medium sized ships. The four of them decided to spend the day at the beach.

the beach was lower than the town and accessible via a small monorail. In the distance they could see the islands that made up Azure bay and many ships waiting to access the port.

Ash and Pikachu had gone to save a spot on the beach, while Lucario waited for Cameron who had had to go back to the pokemon centre after forgetting his things, at the changing rooms.

Ash and Pikachu found a spot a laid out their towl. Ash sat down to wait, but Pikachu was feeling energetic. He came up to ash and pushed on him with his front paws.

"You wanna play buddy" asked ash

"yep"

"okay buddy." He took his frisby out of his bag and threw it "Go long Pikachu"

Pikachu ran after it and jumped up to catch it, then brought it back.

"wait a moment," he said. "we should let the others out aswell"

"oh yeah," said Ash. Ash sent out Oshawott, Snivy and Quilava to join in. He knew Charzard and Gible wouldn't like the beach.

Quilava wasn't interested in the frisby. He curled up on the towl and went to sleep.

They started a game of who can catch the frisby first. Ash threw the frisby and the three pokemon tried to catch it. Snivy's vine whip make her the most effective at the game, although Pikachu was able to counter this using his quick attack. This gave him more of a workout and he was panting after a few minutes while snivy didn't have to move that much.

Oshawott was way off. He used aquajet to launch himself at the frisby but his aim was off by a mile. He tried to knock the frisby out of the air by throwing his scalchop at it by each time he did this it would be caught by Pikachu or snivy.

"gottcha," said snivy triumphantly as she wrapped her vines and around the frisby right before pikachu could get it.

Pikachu landed on all fours panting slightly.

"No fair" he said lapping at his nose with his tongue. "you just grab it with vine whip, you don't have to run after it."

"not my fault your not a grass type"

"incoming. Hey where'd it go"

Oshawott shot at the spot where the frisby had been a second before snivy had caught it using his aqua jet then shot into the ground. He pulled himself out of the sand.

Snivy handed the frisby back to Ash.

"okay, go long guys." He threw it again.

This time Oshawott got a new idea.

'I know' he thought. 'if I send it beyond her reach then all I have to do is out run pikachu'

he fired a hydrocannon at the frisby. The frisby flew with extreme force powered by the jet of water. the jet arched over the beach and came down on the boardwalk hitting a teal haired boy in the head.

"opps" said Oshawott.

"Oshawott," said Ash exasperated. "you need to be more careful"

"yeah Oshawott" teased snivy. "We're all very disappointed in you"

Ash ran over to the boy.

"are you alright. I'm sorry about that. My Oshawott didn't mean to do that, we…."

Ash has just realised who the boy was.

"Trip" said Ash surprised. "I…Errr"

he wasn't entirely sure what to say. He didn't really know where he stood with Trip. They had parted on good terms at the Unova league, but he knew Trip had a problem with bestiality. He probably thought of Ash as an inbred dumb redneck who screwed with pokemon. He was also very withdrawn. Ash could never tell what he was thinking.

"well maybe if you trained it better it wouldn't be that much of a spastic"

Trip was clearly not happy about having been hit in the back of head.

"what did he call me, Osha"

Oshawott was furious.

"hey, don't you call my Oshawott a spastic," Ash replied angrily.

"I see you haven't changed much. You still need to go back to the pokemon basics," Trip replied without changing his tone.

"hey I beat you didn't I"

"once. How many Kalos badges to you have"

"Umm, well"

"you don't have any do you"

"err no"

"figures"

Ash was getting angry now.

"well how many do you have"

"I don't need any. I'm the courmarine city Gym leader"

"you're the gym leader" said ash in disbelief.

"that's right"

"Well then I challenge you to a battle"

"come by the gym later then. But your not going to win"

he walked off without saying another word. Ash glared at him as he left.

"what is with him"

He heard his name being called.

"Hey Ash"

He turned around. It was Cameron and Lucario.

"hey Cameron, Hey Lucario"

Ash greeted them cheerfully, as did Pikachu, Oshawott and Snivy. Quilava was still asleep on the towl.

Cameron was walking toward them holding Lucario's paw. Lucario looked slightly embarrassed and Ash could see why.

For some reason Cameron had chosen to wear nothing except his headband and a pair of red speedo's. Ash stared at them.

"what wrong" asked Cameron in a slightly worried tone.

"Nothing but, umm. Hey man. Are you sure you want to wear that" he asked

"Of course. I always wear this when I go to the beach. It's comfortable, stylish and"

_"you forgot to bring any swimming trunks" _Lucario finished for him rolling his eyes.

"that too"

Ash laughed.

At that moment Pikachu decided to climb up his back and onto his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, you wanna play some more"

"uh hmm" mumble the mouse.

"okay" Ash said as he picked up the frisby.

Trip walked back towards the gym wanting to be alone. What was with him was complicated. He suffered from depression. His arms were lined with scars from his many attempts to self-harm.

"well, look who it is"

Trip turned around. It was tierno and the three members of his dance squad, a local group of hooligans. They had been harassing trip since he had taken the gym leaders job.

"it's the emo," Tierno said. The others laughed. "what are you doing here, faggot"

Trip ignored them and continued walking.

"hey I'm talking to you"

The group formed a circle around him. Trip stopped.

"so what" said Trip.

"so why are you disrespecting me. You answer when I'm talking to you"

"why would talk to a redneck like you"

Trip knew he would pay for that. Sure enough Tierno punched him in the stomach causing him to fall over. He tried to get back up again determined not to show weakness in front of these groups.

But just as he was getting up, one of the boys kicked him. He fell onto his knees, only to be kicked again. Then he was pulled to his feet, his arms pinned behind his back. Tireno approached him. He put his face so close to Trips it was offensive. Trip could smell is dirty breath.

"We don't need freak like you around here. You should leave town"

he spat in Trips face, then he raised a fist ready to strike him. But before he could do so..

POP

There was a burst of light as Trips Serperior poped out of its pokeball having heard the what was going on from inside.

"what in Arceus's name do you think your doing. Leave him alone right now" said superior.

"hey boys look at this, it's his superior" said Tireno. The other boys laughed.

"I mean it" Serperior said. "leave him alone or you'll be sorry."

Tirenor took no notice. He raised his fist again and moved to punch trip in the jaw. Before he could do so however, Serperior grabbed his hand with his vine whip and dragged it away from trip causing Tireno to fall over.

Tireno got up angrily.

"right, now you gonna pay"

he pulled a pokeball off his belt.

"Corphish lets teach them whose boss"

"Corphis cor" said the lobster like pokemon clicking it pincers menacingly at Serperior.

"crabhammer"

Corphish's raised it claw to strike Serperior. Serperior counted with a stronger dragon tail which sent Corphish flying. It landed three meters away out cold.

The other members of the group moved in to defend the leader.

"go hitmonlee"

"go marchoke"

"go Conkeldurr"

the three fighting types stood their flexing their muscles menacingly at Serperior .

"what are you going to do know you overgrow snivy, it's three against one" said Tireno.

"No it's two on one." said Serperior. "Conkeldurr will run off after the other two fall"

and with that they attacked. Hitmonlee went first attacking with double kick. Serperior knocked him out with dragon tail.

Next Marcoke came in with a karate chop attack. Serperior stopped him with leaf tornado. Once again it was a 1 hit K.O.

"well" said Serperior to the Conkeldurr. "I'm waiting."

And sure enough it ran away.

"Conkeldurr, where are you going" said it's trainer running off after it. Tireno and the others, realizing they were out of pokemon, followed them.

Serperior turned to his injured master.

"are you okay trip," he asked in concern

"yeah, thanks Serperior" replied Trip.

"you really should tell officer Jenny. They can't be allowed to keep doing this."

"no" said trip harsly.

"but trip"

"just drop it Serperior"

the tone in Trip's voice made it clear the boy did not want to talk about it.

Serperior looked at trip sadly. He could see the pain on the boys face. it made him want to cry. Poor trip. Serperior loved Trip. He was his best friend in the whole world and he knew that although Trip did not like expressing his feelings, he felt the same way.

Trip looked Serperior and could see a tear forming in his eyes. He felt terrible. He knew Serperior was only trying to help. Serperior was Trip's best friend. He was the only one he could really talk to. He was the one who had saved his life. He didn't know what he would do without Serperior friendship.

"it's okay Serperior, really" he said.

He placed his hand on the snakes face and wipped away the tear forming in it's eye.

"you know I love you Trip. I only want to help"

he wrapped his body around Trip's. it was his version of a hug. Trip put is arms around Serperior neck. Their faces were close know. Trip could smell cut grass on the snakes breath. They were even closer know.

Without warning Serperior pressed his lips against Trips. Trip wanted to resist, but at the same time he didn't. he wanted this. It felt right. No it was wrong. He wasn't gay. He wasn't a pokephile. But at the same time, he realized just how much the snake meant to him.

They broke apart.

So many feelings were going through Trip's mind. He didn't know what to do. He started to cry.


	12. Chapter 10 - The Bullies

**Chapter 9 – The Bullies**

Ash, Cameron and their pokemon spent an enjoyable day at the beach. They played with the frisby for a while. Then they went swimming. Around lunchtime they bought hotdogs from a small stall. As they sun begun to set they took a walk along the shoreline, enjoying the golden reflections of the setting sun in the water against a pink sky.

Ash and Pikachu decided to go for a swim, while Cameron and Lucario sat down on the ground.

"_isn't the sunset beautiful_" said lucario.

"sure is" replied Cameron. He Pulled lucario closer. The Aura pokemon laid his head on Cameron's bear chest and wrapped his arm around the boy. Cameron enjoyed the feeling.

They sat like this, holding each other and watching the sunset. Lucario was just brining his head up to kiss Cameron's lips when they were approached by a group of three older looking boys.

One of them was large with dark hair and wore a black shirt with a Vanillite on it.

"well look what we have here boys," he said "a fag and his dog"

Cameron looked taken aback.

"what" he said.

"listen you fags aren't allowed on this beach. Take your dog and go someplace else" said the boy.

Lucario Growled at them. How dare they say that to Cameron. They didn't even know him.

"who are you" asked Cameron.

"I'm Tireno," said the boy with the vanillite shirt. "and this is my dance crew"

He gestured to the three boys standing behind him. They were all a lot bigger than Cameron and Lucario.

"we're the best dancers in the Kalos region and this is our beach. And we don't like fags like you fucking their pokemon alright, so beat it." One of the boys said.

"yeah you tell him Kev" said another one.

"_Go away and leave my mate alone_" said lucario telepathically to each of the boys, growling menacingly.

"Ohh he admits it" said the boy named Kev. "This dog gets fucked by its trainer"

"Or do you fuck him. He doesn't look very dominate" said another of the boys.

_"what we do in our romantic lives has nothing to do with you. Leave us alone"_ Lucario said. His voice carried a clear warning.

"Dirty fags aren't welcome here" Tireno begun. "so you better.."

he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He had been hit by Lucario's aura sphere. Lucario had stood up and was standing protectively infront of Cameron.

"_I warned you. Leave now" _

Lucario's voice would have scarred better men that these three.

"Lucario.." begun Cameron.

"_No Cameron, they can't talk to you like that_"

Lucario loved Cameron. He didn't want to see him being bullied like this. Besides he had read these four's aura. It was dark. They were nothing more than bigoted, ignorant homophobes who took pleasure in others suffering. But it was worse than that. They intended to hurt Camero. And he, Lucario, would not let that happen.

"go hitmonlee"

"go Marchoke"

"go Magmar"

Lucario prepared himself for battle. He would fight to defend Cameron's honor and his own.

"hitmonlee, high jump kick"

"Marchoke karake chop"

"Magmar, Flamethrower"

Lucario dodged the first two attacks but was not so lucky with the third. The super effective fire type move hit him knocking him to the ground. He groaned as he was burned by the flames. He tried to get back up but before he could do so he felt something hard collide with his side.

One of the boys had kicked him. Lucario had not expected that. There were very few humans who directly attacked a pokemon so viciously.

He tried to stand up but was kicked again. Then he felt an even worse blow as hitmonlee delivered a super effective high jump kick to his head. He was knocked out cold.

Before Cameron could do anything two of the boys grabbed him from behind. Tireno stood infront of him.

"I'm gonna enjoy this fag"

He punched Cameron in the stomach.

"ARRRR" Cameron cried out

He collapsed but the two boys were still holding him.

"I know" said Kev. "let's take his buddgie smugglers. Let him walk home naked"

"great idea" said Tireno.

Ash and Pikachu had heard Cameron's cry and come over to see what was going on.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" shouted Ash.

"PIKA, PIKACHU"

"oh look boys it's another faggot" said Tireno. "Get lost"

Ash looked at him angrily

"let him go" he said

"or else" said pikachu sparking.

"I think this kid wants to fight" said Kev letting go of Cameron.

"what him and the little rat" said the other boy holding Cameron, who also let go and walked over to ash.

"don't you call my Pikachu a rat" Ash said.

"or what"

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt" ash commanded.

Pikachu let off a powerful bolt of electricity hitting all four boys and their pokemon. They were all knocked out cold.

Ash went over to Cameron.

"are you alright" he said kneeling down next to him.

"yeah, thanks man" said Cameron. "but Lucario"

Ash helped Cameron to his feet.

Pikachu went over to Lucario.

"are you okay. Can you hear me."

the mouse tapped on Lucario's nose with his paw.

"_umphrrme_"

Lucario groaned as he woke up.

"he needs the pokemon centre." Said Pikachu. "but first, I think we should do a little justice"

the mouse had an evil look on his face.

When Tireno and the dance squad woke up, the four of them found their clothing was missing. someone had stripped them and tossed their clothing out to sea.


	13. Chapter 11 - Trip and Team rocket

**Chapter 11 – Trip and Team rocket**

Trip ran.

"trip, wait"

Serperior called after him but it was no use. He slithered after the boy, but could not keep up.

Trip ran until he reached the park overlooking the bay. There was no one there. He was quite alone. He sat down in the grass and cried. There was no point in denying it. He was in love with Serperior. But how could it ever be. Serperior was male. He wasn't gay. He couldn't be.

What would those bullies say if he tried to form a relationship with the snake. Worse, what would his parents say.

He tried to pull himself together. He was supposed to be a gym leader, and here he was crying like a baby.

"Trip"

it was Serperior. He had caught up with him.

"leave me alone," said Trip.

"you don't mean that" the snake replied

"what do you want"

"I want to talk Trip"

Trip turned and looked at the snake.

"what do you want me to say. We can't be together. My parents would never accept it. Beside I don't know if I want to be gay"

"just listen. Trip I want you to know that whatever happen I love you and I'll always be here for you. You trained me and helped me evolve. It's like we're family. We are family. I want you to know…"

he stopped dead mid sentence. The pair had just realized they were not alone as they had previously thought. Just a few feet away was a little Gazebo, which trip had not acknowledge when he entered the park. Sitting in it were Jessie, James and Meowth, who had heard enough to guess what had been going on.

"Meowth, who is that" Jessie demanded of the cat like pokemon.

"It's that twerp Trip." He replied.

"Who," inquired James.

"He was in the Unova region. He knows the twerp."

"interesting" said Jessie. "and that's some serperior he's got"

Trip looked at them angrily.

"what do you think you doing evasdropping on me like this," demanded Trip. "get lost now or you'll be sorry."

He clenched his fists menacingly.

"Trip, there's no need for…" superior begun but.

"Trip wants to rumble," said Jessie. "Well bring it on"

"Let's get him Jess."

Both pulled their pokeballs off their belts and threw them.

"Go Woobat"

"go Yamask"

"I'll handle this Trip, you can rely on me" said Serperior bracing itself for battle.

"Woobat airslash"

"Yamask Shadow ball"

Serperior countered both attacks with energy ball resulting in a large explosion.

"Airslash again"

"shadow ball"

Serperior was amazed at the speed of the two pokemon. He was unable to protect himself this time and both attacks scored a direct hit. He managed to stay conscious.

"Serperior, use leaf tornado" said Trip.

Serperior lauched the attack hitting both Woobat and Yamask, knocking them back, but failing to knock them out.

"time for reinforcements" said Jessie. "Go Frillish"

"go Amoongus" said James.

Four against one. that wasn't fair.

"Go Unfezant**" **said Trip sending out his proud pokemon.

"Air cutter"

Unfezant shot the jet of razor sharp air at amoongus against whom the flying type move would do the most damage.

"amoongus dodge it then use hidden power" said James

Amoongus jumped into the air to dodge the attack then sent a barrage of green orbs at Unfezant hitting it in the chest.

"Now frillish Shadow ball please" Jessie said to the pink pokemon.

Frillish's attack also hit Unfezant in the chest causing him to fall out of the air. He fell to the ground and stopped moving.

"Return," said Trip as held out Unfezant's pokeball allowing the beam of light to absorb the proud pokemon back inside.

the rest of the battle did not last long.

Woobat hit Serperior with a super effective airslash followed by dual shadow ball from Frillish and Yamask and hidden power from amoongus. The four attack were too much for Serperior who fainted.

Trip reached to his belt to send out another pokemon.

"wait a minute Twerp" said Jessie. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, tell him why James"

"Oh Jessie. We know all about him and that snake of his"

"and if you don't do as we say," said Meowth. "We'll tell your parents"

"Prehaps we'll start a webpage" said James. "Trip and Superior sitting in a tree."

" G" sang meowth.

"You. You wouldn't" said Trip.

"Oh but we would." Said Jessie. "Unless you do something for us"


	14. Chapter 12 - Trip versus Ash

**Chapter 11 – Trip versus Ash**

Ash woke early the next morning. Pikachu was sleeping on his chest. It was comforting to feel his weight there.

He gently stroked the mouse and placed a kiss on his forehead to wake him up.

"pi..pika" Pikachu said sleepily. He gave a yawn.

This was unusual for Pikachu. Usually he woke first as Ash often slept in. in fact Pikachu often acted as his alarm clock waking him up with a thunderbolt. Pikachu felt slightly guilty about that considering how gently and lovingly Ash woke him up.

"Morning Ash" he said

He stood up and stretched feeling thougly well rested. Pikapi's chest was a more comfortable bed than any mattress or pillow ever could be. But he jumped off so ash could get up.

"your up early"

Ash got out of bed, stretched and proceeded to get dressed. Pikachu looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was ten to six in the morning.

"Very early" said Pikachu.

"it's not that early" said Ash.

Pikachu smiled at him and shook his head.

"I know why your up early," he said. "your worried about the battle with Trip"

Ash said nothing. He didn't need to. Pikachu knew Ash was nervous and felt awkward about facing his rival again. On most of the occasions the two had battled Trip had won. And now he'd been made a gym leader.

After Ash had finished getting dressed, Pikachu jumped off the bed and onto his shoulder. The two of them made their way out of their room and into the lobby of the pokemon centre. As it was so early no one was there, so they went outside.

It was a cool crisp morning however the weather forecast was for showers that afternoon and rain for the rest of the week. They walked along the main road until they reached a small park overlooking Azure bay and the port. Even though it was early the port was a flurry of activity as many ships were coming in, going out, being refueled or loaded or were just waiting to enter in the bay.

They decided to use the time to train for the upcoming battle, so Ash let out the rest of his pokemon. He had decided it would be best to use either charzard of quilava against serperior. That would at least give him the upper hand. He partnered the pokemon into pairs. One would attack while the other dodge.

"good work guys." He said. "okay once again. Quilava you use flamewheel and snivy you avoid by using vine whip to jump"

he turned to Pikachu who was partnered with Oshawott. Oshawott was attacking with aqua jet while Pikachu avoided using quick attack. Well actually all Pikachu really doing was stepping out the way as a frustrated Oshawott shot past him unable to stop himself.

"Maybe you should try your razorshell," suggested Ash.

"Okay," replied Oshawott.

Attacking at closer range with Razorshell was more effective and soon pikachu was forced to move quickly to avoid. The mouse was fast. Oshwott did not come close to hitting him. He watched Pikachu closely.

Although he didn't want to tell Pikachu this, Ash did not want to use him against Trip this time. The simple reason being he did not want to see him get hurt. Not from Trip. There was just something about the satisfaction that boy got from it that upset him. Then again it may simply be the fact that Trip enjoyed beating Ash and not hurting Pikachu that gave trip so much satisfaction.

"hey Ash"

he turned around to see who had spoken. It was Cameron who was running across the park toward them, followed closely by Lucario.

"oh hey Cameron. Hey Lucario," he responded. The pokemon stopped what they were doing to greet the two arrivals.

"I got up and found you left so came looking for you." He said. "I figured you'd want to do some training before the match."

"what time is it," asked Ash.

"errr…it's, um let me see. I'll check my watch"

he looked down at his wrist only to see bear skin.

"Oh no. I forgot my watch."

Lucario rolled his eyes.

"_you don't have a watch Cameron. Check your Phone,_"

Cameron pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

"It's ten past seven," he said.

"hmm, Gym opens at eight" said. "why don't we get some breakfast and then head over"

* * *

"alright Trip, are you ready"

after having breakfast in a small café, they had gone to the gym. They had been let in at eight and now Ash and Trip were standing at opposite ends of the battle field.

"yes" Trip replied.

The referee raised his flags.

"this will be a full battle. Six on six. A winner will be declared when all a trainers pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger may substitute pokemon during the match."

'six on six,' thought Ash, 'I wasn't expecting that. Now I have to use Pikachu'

The referee continued.

"The challenger has won the coin toss and so will select his first pokemon first."

"okay" said Ash as he threw his pokeball. "Snivy I chose you"

Trip threw his pokeball. "Go Unfezeant"

'Oh crap he using a flying type' though Ash.

"begin" ordered the referee.

Ash ordered Snivy to attack first with Leaf storm. Unfezeant avoided the attack using areal ace and landing a direct hit on Snivy. He followed this up with air cutter knocking Snivy out.

Ash recalled Snivy and sent in Gible. Gible used draco meteor forcing Unfezeant to dodge giving the land shark pokemon enough time to use dragon pulse knocking Unfezeant out.

Trip's next pokemon was Vanillite. She took Gible out with a super effective Ice beam.

Ash then used Quilava. Despite the type disadvantage Vanillite managed to out maneuver, Quilava and end the battle with a super effective water pulse.

Team rocket were watching the battle from outside.

"So far so good," said Jessie.

"three down" said james. "only two more then it's pikachu"

"all according to plan" said meowth.

Ash sent in Charzard. Chazard used flamethrower only to have the attacked reflected at double the power with mirror coat. Vanillite used water pulse again and Charzard too was deemed unable to battle.

'Oh man' though Ash.

Trip smirked at Ash. "Why don't you just quit while your behind," He said.

"UNNN"

Ash clenched his fists in anger. Truth be told he was getting a little desperate now.

He sent out Oshawott. Oshawott blocked Vanillite's attacks using its schalchop and then attacked it with a razorshell and aqua jet combination. While it managed to score some damage, it was not very effective and did not knock Vanillite out. Vanillite used flash cannon hitting oshawott and knocking him out the match too.

'whoa, it knows a steel type move' thought ash.

"I'd say this match is pretty much in the bag," Trip said gloatingly.

"Don't be too sure, It's you turn Pikachu," said ash.

"Vanillite use ice beam," said trip.

"dodge and use Iron tail" said Ash.

Pikachu easily dodge the oncoming ice beam. He ran at Vanillite and hit her with a super effective iron tail.

"Now electro ball"

PiPikachu followed up iron tail with electro ball. The combination of moves proved too much for Vanillite and she fainted.

"you did it Pikachu" cheered Ash as trip returned Vanillite to her pokeball. Of course, pikachu had it's work cut out for it now. He was Ash's last pokemon. Trip still had four remaining, and Ash was fairly sure he knew what was coming next.

And sure enough

"Go serperior"

Trip's serperior entered the battle field.

Outside the gym team rocket watched the proceedings with Glee.

"Okay he's out of pokemon" said Jessie.

"yep" said James. "Now we just wait until Pikachu is nice and tired and"

"we go in there and grab it" finished meowth.

Ash gulped. He wished he hadn't used chazard against Vanillite. Nothing for it.

"use quick attack."

Pikachu took a run at Serpeior.

"Dragon tail"

just as Pikachu was getting close Serperior hit him with a powerful dragon tail throwing him backwards.

"Now energy ball" commanded trip.

Serperior sent the orbs of green light into Pikachu as he fell backwards. He hit the ground hard letting out a little "Pika" in pain. Ash winched.

"come on Pikachu. I know you can do it," he shouted encouragingly at the mouse.

"Pika"

Pikachu started to slowly get up. But before he could do so.

"Serperior dragon tail again"

Serperior moved with suprising speed and landed another powerful dragon tail on Pikachu, throwing him even further.

"energy ball"

just as Pikachu was getting to his feat he was hit by the green orb. He fell on to his back. Trip saw his chance and took it.

"Serpeior use wrap and make sure you pin his tail to his back"

Serperior warped himself around pikachu moving in so as to press his tail against his back. It was a clever move. Last time ash had fought trip Pikachu had been in exactly the same position but was able to protect himself by using iron tail when Serpeiror used slam. That option was lost to them now. Serperior Squeezed Pikachu tightly.

"Pika," he cried out.

Ash clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Seeing Pikachu in pain was more than he could bare. This is exactly what he's been hoping to avoid.

Trip Smirked. "what now Ash"

"Pikachu thunderbolt."

Pikachu let off a power blast of electricity. Serperior planted its tail into the ground and channeled the current away leaving himself unharmed.

"Squeeze tighter Serperior"

"Pikkaaa"

Pikachu's face was turning purple as it struggled to breath.

"oh nooo." Said Cameron watching from the sidelines. He pulled the headband back and let it go.

SNAP

"Ouch"

lucario rolled his eyes.

"Try Iron Tail," said Ash.

Pikachu tried. His tail was pinned against is back. He could not move it. He was running out of energy as he struggled to breath. Black bars were appearing in his vision. He didn't know how much longer he could go on.

Ash looked at his lover in pain and distress and felt a stab of pain in his heart. There was nothing for it. It was clear Trip had won. Ash would have to concede defeat now or watch his mate suffer. He looked over at trip who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Let's end this" he said. "Serperior use slam"

Serperior slamed pikachu into the battle field with all it strength. Pikachu felt the sickening crack as his head made contact with the wood before he blacked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Serperior is the winner. As all the challengers pokemon are unable to battle, the Gym leader wins the match."

Ash ran over to his fallen partner. But before he could reach him…

"Frillish use psychic"

Pikachu rose into the air and drifted out the gym's window.

"PIKACHUUUUU" shouted Ash.

What now.


	15. Chapter 13 - The Plot

**Chapter 13 – the plot **

It had all happened according to plan.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Frillish were waiting outside the window next to a large glass box as the unconscious Pikachu drifted towards them. The boot was open so Frillish could place Pikachu inside.

Frillish had just lowering him in when…

"What do you think your doing?"

Ash had run over to the window. He felt his anger rise when he saw the trio trying to steal Pikachu again. Would they ever give up.

Hearing Ash's voice caused Pikachu to wake up.

"Pikapi" he said standing up. But before he could do anything, Jessie placed her hand on the lid of the box and shut it trapping Pikachu inside.

"prepare for trouble, that's what you should do" said Jessie

"and make it double, we're grabbing Pikachu" replied James

"to protect the world from devastation"

"to united the people within our nation"

"to denouce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, Dat's right"

"Wobberfett." The patient pokemon popped out of his pokeball to finish the motto.

Ash was angry

"MY PIKACHU," he shouted angrily at them.

"Oh please" said Jessie. "You should learn to speak like someone who is older than their shoe size."

"Besides, he our Pikachu know." Said James. "all the best pokemon go to the boss."

"your loss" said meowth.

Ash was furious. He reached for Charzard's pokeball, then remembered. All his pokemon were fainted after the battle with Trip. He was helpless.

"Whats going on"

Cameron, Lucario and Trip came running over to see what was going.

"Not you guys again" Cameron Said upon reaching team rocket.

Lucario was almost beside himself with anger.

"_why can't you leave Pikachu alone. Can't you see he's badly hurt_,"

he growled at the trio.

"_LET HIM GO NOW OR YOU WILL BE SORRY"_

the trio just laughed. Trip said nothing.

Lucario snapped. He didn't even wait for Cameron's instructions. He fired aura sphere at the car hoping to set Pikachu free.

"wobberfett use counter" Jessie said.

"Wobberfett"

Wobberfett jumped infront of the oncoming aura sphere. It hit him and rebounded on lucario hitting him squarely in the chest.

"Go Inkay" said James. "Squirt them with ink"

Inkay squired ink from its mouth at lucario hitting him in the eyes. he raised his paw to try and clear it but couldn't.

"oh no" said Cameron. "hang in their lucario. I'll help you"

He pulled a pokeball off his belt.

"go Samurott" he said.

Team rocket were ready.

"serviper let's go" said Jessie sending out he big snake pokemon. "poison tail"

Serviper swung it's venomous tail at Samurott.

"dodge it"

Samurott jumped and got out of the way just in time. But then..

"Inkay psybeam"

Jame's inkay shot psybeam at exactly the spot where samurott was about to land after jumping to escape serviper's poison tail. The attack hit. Samurott was knocked out.

"Samurott return," ordered Cameron placing her back into her pokeball.

Meowth pulled out a remote control and pushed a button on it. There was a rumbling.

A large mechanical thing came out of the ground. It was shaped like a large purloin. The top of its head was open.

"yahhhweeee"

the trio cheered as they picked up the box containing Pikachu and jumped into four seats insider the Purloin's head. The head closed.

"ahahahah…this is our knew cat-gets-the-rat Pikanapper 500 mark 6" said meowth gleefully.

"I still don't know why we didn't stop after 4" said James.

"enough talk," said Jessie. "It's time to see what this thing can do"

"alright. ROCKET SLAP" said meowth.

The machine raised its paw and brought it down onto the ground.

"look out"

The four of them jumped to get out of the way.

"that was fun."

"do it again meowth."

It brought it's paw down again. They only managed to get out of the way.

"_don't worry we'll get them. Pikachu will be okay"_ Said Lucario. "_you ready Cameron"_

"sure am" Cameron replied. "use aura sphere"

Lucario launched the attack at the mecha. It hit but nothing happened.

"ahahahah"

"that attack would have been fine if you were trying to knock over a plastic bottle"

now it's time for our escape. The purloins ears blew off and a large frillish shaped balloon popped out. It slowly started to rise into the air.

"Lucario Aura sphere"

Lucario threw aura sphere again but it had no effect.

There was nothing Ash could do since all his pokemon were fainted. One thing was sure. If they got away he would never see Pikachu again. He couldn't control his emotions. His eyes were filling with tears.

Trip looked at how miserable Ash looked. A wave of guilt came over him. Team rocket had threatened to put footage of him and Serperior's conversation on the internet if he didn't help them. He'd been told to do was make the gym battle a full battle and make sure he won. If he was honest, he'd been happy to comply. It was a chance to humiliate Ash. Now he saw the boy's pain…

'only one thing for it'

"go serperior, use leaf tornado on that balloon"

Serperior emerged from his pokeball and whipped up a strong vortex of wind and leaves and sent it at team rocket. Although it didn't damaged the machines casing, it caused it to spin around and around like a top.

"ARRRRR"

the trio screamed as they were spun around and around like a fairground ride.

"Meowth do something," yelled Jessie.

"I can't there no steering," the cat replied.

"what do you mean there's no steering," said james.

"it's a balloon"

"ARRRRR"

they continued to yell.

"Pika"

Pikachu was starting to feel dizy from all the spinning.

Eventually the cords holding the mecha to the balloon broke, causing it to fall back to earth.

The trio pulled themselves off the floor and crawled back into their seats.

"Right, you'll pay for that" said Jessie. "one more time meowth"

"Okay" said meowth.

The purloin raised its paw one more time.

"here it comes again" said Cameron.

Just then there was a flash of light and one of Ash's pokeball's opened and Gible came out.

The land shark Pokémon had regained consciousness and after hearing what was going on decided to help.

"Gible what are you doing" said Ash.

"I'm here to help" he replied.

"but your still hurt"

"I know. But they've got Pikachu"

Ash felt like he could cry. Gible was hurt but he still wanted to help for Pikachu's sake. It was a mark of the strength of the bond between ash and his pokemon.

"Okay draco meteor" he commanded

"Lucario aura sphere," Cameron said.

"Serperior energy ball" Trip added.

All three attacks hit but did nothing.

"ahahaahahahah"

the trio laughed again.

"You'll have to do better than that," said meowth. "if you want to..huh"

Gible had begun to glow.

"what's gible doing" said Jessie.

"I think.." said meowth.

"it's evolving" finished James.

The light eminating from Gible grew bright. When it faded a gabite was left in it's place.

Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned him.

_Gabite, the Cave Pokémon and the evolved form of Gible. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them in its nest._

"Awesome." Said Ash.

The newly evolved gabite stamped it's foot. The ground begun to shake.

"Its using earthquake" shouted meowth as the trio felt themselves being shaken about in the mecha. The purloin begun to shake apart. Crack started appearing in it.

Ash ran towards it.

"Ash what are you doing" shouted Cameron

"dumb hillbilly" muttered trip. .

Gabite ran after him

Together they climbed up the machines arm and begun pounding on the glass eyes that served as it's windshield.

Gabite used rocksmash causing it to break.

"Gime back by Pikachu" yelled ash.

The trio looked dumbfounded as he scrambled through the windshield and grabbed the glass box containing pikachu. He brought his fist down upon it with all his strength. The glass broke.

He felt a sharp pain as it cut his hand. He begun to bleed badly, but that didn't matter. Pikachu was free.

"Pikapi" he churped happily. Ash piked him up, lifted him out of the cage and pulled him into a big hug.

"miss me buddy"

"Oh you don't" said Jessie. "get em meowth"

Meowth jumped at them

"c'mere you little rat"

ash used his arms to shield Pikachu as meowth pushed him to the ground.

Cameron, Lucario and Trip watch in shock as they squabbled for Pikachu.

While this was happening Gabite slashed at the front of the machine using dragon claw, destroying the engine and killing it dead.

"it's over team rocket" Ash said as he pushed Meowth off him and climbed out the now useless machine, Pikachu in his arms. The three of them clambered to follow but before they could.

"Lucario Aura sphere"

"serperior use energy ball"

the attacks hit what was left of the machine causing it to exploded. Team rocket flew up into the air.

"I give up what went wrong" said Jessie.

"our plan was going so perfectly" said James. "except what's this about no steering. What were we supposed to do just catch the breeze"

"you see I tried to save money this time, rather than blowing out money on another mecha" he said. "besides. How was I supposed to know that Trip would turn on us."

"You idiot Meowth" said Jessie.

"we're blasting off again" they all cried out in unison as they disappeared into the sky.


	16. Interlude III - confession's of love

**Interlude III – confession's of love**

It was a clear night. The sky clear and the moon was full, lighting up the forest where they were camped. The lack of light pollution out here meant thousands of stars could be seen. It was peaceful. Hardly a creature was stirring.

Ash and Pikachu were sitting by a camp fire looking at the stars. They were alone together. Ash has asked Brock to distract Misty for a few hours so he and Pikachu could be alone together.

He was going to do. He was going to tell Pikachu how he felt.

He sat there. Pikachu was sitting in his lap. They were very close. His heart was pounding so fast he was surprised Pikachu couldn't hear it.

'its now or never' he thought. 'but how should I say it'

Pikachu was experiencing a similar battle.

'I love him,' thought to himself. 'he's kind, and brave and so selfless. I couldn't ask for a better trainer. But does he love me'

that was the question. Would Ash share the mouse's feelings

'is it even okay for humans to like pokemon. Is it okay for boys to like other boys'

this is what troubled the mouse the most. Was his love right. Everywhere they went he would see boys and girls together. Every movie, story, advertisment. It was always men and women. Never boys and boys. Never trainers and their pokemon.

Pikachu had seen the way Ash looked at him. He knew Ash cared for him. He knew he was Ash's best friend. But he wanted more. But was he supposed to have more. Would Ash give him more.

Then there's her.

Everyone they met. Well not everyone but some people, seemed to think Ash and Misty were a couple. Or suggested that they should be. And Pikachu could see it. The way she would sometimes blush when she looked at him. They way she cheered him on. She had a crush on him.

'but she's so mean to him' he thought. 'she puts him down. She yells at him. How can that be considered liking someone. Ash never yells at me. Never puts me down. He encourages me and knows that I always do my best. If you love someone that's what you should do to them.'

His heart was racing. The two were so close. Pikachu loved being this close to Pikapi. But he wanted to be closer. There were so many things Pikachu wanted Ash to do to him. But did he want to them to Pikachu. Was he supposed to.

And that's when it happened. The moment that changed Pikachu's life forever. The moment that made him complete

"Pikachu buddy" said Ash. "I need to tell you something"

"anything Ash," replied Pikachu.

"Pikachu…I don't know how to say this but…I love you…really love you…your more than my best friend. Your everything to me. I couldn't live without you. I want to be with you. You're my soul mate and I want us to be to…together."

He chocked on the last word. Pikachu looked up. There were tears falling down his cheeks.

"I had to tell you. I couldn't keep it to myself. If you don't feel the same way I'll understand. But I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else"

"Pikapi"

Pikachu felt is heart fill with emotion and his eyes fill with tears.

"Oh Pikapi."

He jumped up and wipped Ash's tears away with his paw.

"I've been in love with you since we were attacked by the spearow. I wanted to tell you too. But I was frightened you wouldn't feel the same way. I love you so much. Your kind, and brace and selfless and you've taken such great care of me. It's an honor to battle for you. Oh Ash, I want to be with you too. I want you to be my mate."

Ash pulled him into a tight hug. It was perfect. Everything they had both hoped for had come true.

"I want to be your mate too," said Ash.

Pikachu had never been so happy in his whole life. He hadn't thought it was possible to be this happy. But he had to voice what was on his mind…

"But is it okay for us to love each other like this," he said.

"of course it is Pikachu. Why shouldn't it be."

"because you're a human and I'm a pokemon. And we're both boys"

Pikachu's eyes filled with tears again. Ash Pulled him tighter into the hug.

"so that doesn't matter"

he lovingly rubbed Pikachu's back.

"what matters is that I love you and you love me. It doesn't matter what gender we are or what species. We love each other. That's all that matters."

"but what will other people think"

"it doesn't matter what other people think Pikachu. Nobody has the right to tell you who you can and can't love. There's nothing wrong with a human loving a pokemon or a boy loving a boy."

"but what about Misty. She…"

"Misty…Misty's a friend Pikachu. That's all. I like her as a friend. Misty's my friend and nothing more. Nothing more. I love you Pikachu. More than anything in the world. You and only you."

"but I thought boys and girls were supposed to be together. Everyone always…"

"Do I have to say it again. It's not wrong for us to be together Pikachu. I don't care what anyone else says. We're gonna be together for the rest of our lives. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. Even becoming a pokemon master."

"Oh Ash"

Ash moved his head so that there noses were touching. He was starring into those black eyes, the window to Pikachu's soul. He pressed his lips against Pikachu's mouth and kissed him.

'My first Kiss' thought Pikachu. 'and it's with Pikapi. I never want this moment to end'

Pikachu begun kissing back. He wrapped his arms tighter around Ash's neck and pressed his face closer.

'his lips are so soft. This is amazing' thought Ash.

Ash grew brave. He pushed his tongue at Pikachu's mouth, begging for entrance.

Pikachu complied opening his mouth. Ash let his tongue enter Pikachu's mouth and touch Pikachu's.

Pikachu groaned. Ash tasted sweeter than any berry or honey ever could.

Ash wrapped his tongue around Pikachu's and pulled it towards his mouth sucking on it.

After what seemed like ages they broke apart.

They looked at each other. Nothing needed to be said. They looked up at sky. The and moon illuminating Mt Moon in the peace of the night. Thousands of stars dotted the sky.

Pikachu relaxed into Ash's lap, snuggling himself into the boys stomach. Ash places his hand on the mouse. A shooting star shot overhead.


	17. Chapter 14 - Enter Serena and Fennekin

**Chapter 14 – enter serena and fennekin**

"here you" Said Nurse joy handing ash a tray with his pokeballs and Pikachu on it. "Your pokemon have been restored to full health"

After finished fighting off team rocket Ash and Cameron had thanked Trip and serperior for their help and run to the pokemon centre to have their injured pokemon healed. Lucario had healed quickly so he and Cameron had left the centre to go and do some shopping leaving his other pokemon in the centre with nurse joy. Ash had decided to wait for Pikachu.

"Thanks," said Ash picking up the pokeballs and placing them on his belt.

"Pikapi" said Pikachu as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder, all healthy and energetic.

Ash beamed.

"Come on buddy, let's go catch up with Cameron"

They found Cameron and Lucario in the towns department store looking at winter clothing. They were planning to travel to Snowbelle City the next day where it would be cold. Since Cameron usually wore shorts and a T-shirt he would need warmer clothing for the alpine city.

"What do you think, Lucario" he said trying on a large purple and orange jacket that was miles too big for him. "Do I look good or what"

"_Cameron" _Lucario said exasperatedly. "_It's way too big for you_"

"Well what about in a smaller size" he said. Then he spotted Ash.

"Oh hey Ash. Hey Pikachu"

"hey" said Ash.

"Pika"

"Hey Ash, Pikachu." He said pulling on the purple and orange jacket in a smaller size.

"What do you think about this"

"Umm, well" started Ash. The jacket had a large Oshawott printed on the back. Truth be told it looked ridiculous.

"_at least this size fits you_" said Lucario. "_But I'm not sure…"_

"Great. I'll take it" he said smirking at the appalled look on Lucario's face. Was his trainer and mate really going to embarrass him by wearing a purple and orange jacket with a Oshawott on the back. But before Lucario could say another word Cameron grabbed his paw.

"Come on, I need to find a warm shirt to wear in Snowbelle city aswell," he said dragging the aura pokemon off to look at shirts.

Ash already had most of what he needed for Snowbelle city. His mother had packed him a set of warm clothing when he left. All he really needed was some thermals, which Cameron had already bought for them, and something for Pikachu.

He and Pikachu wandered over to the pokemon section of the store. Here they sold garments specially for pokemon, according to their size and body style.

"let's see," Ash said to Pikachu. "you're a quadrupled, so"

they walked over to a large rack with the quadrupled symbol on it, and started looking at an array of little knitted jumpers that would be perfect for a Pikachu. Ash was just about to pull one off the rack when…

"Ash Ketchum"

He turned around to see who had said his name. it was a girl wearing a red dress and black top an stockings. She had brown hair and was carrying a pink handbag. Next to her was a little fox like pokemon.

"huh" said Ash taken aback.

"Pikachu"

"Ash it's me don't you remember" said the girl.

"Remember what" Ash replied.

"Who is she" asked Pikachu.

"I don't know" said ash.

"well she seems to know you" pikachu replied.

"We met at professor Oaks pokemon summer camp when we were kids"

Ash thought about it. He remembered he had attended a summer camp run by professor oak back in Kanto when he was younger. It was along time ago. He'd been at least six at the time.

"I remember the camp but I don't remember you," he said.

"really. You told me never to give up. You gave me this"

She pulled a handkerchief out of her bag.

"I hurt my knee. You wrapped this around it. When it wouldn't stop hurting you told me not to give up"

"oh yeah"

Ash started to vaguely remember. He had met her at the summer camp. She had got lost in the woods and Ash had found her. She tripped and scrapped he knee and Ash had given her the handkerchief to put over the cut. That had been a long time ago.

"my names Serena," she said. "and this is Fennekin." She pointed to the small fox like pokemon. "I just got him"

"Hello" said Fennekin, raising it's right paw to wave at Ash and Pikachu.

"this is Pikachu" said Ash gesturing to the mouse pokemon on his shoulder. "he was my first pokemon aswell. We've been together a long time"

"Hi. Nice to meet you" said Pikachu.

"so that's Fennekin" said Ash. He scanned the little pokemon with his pokedex.

_Fennekin. The Fox pokemon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit._

"why don't we get a drink" suggest Serena.

"okay" said ash, clearly forgetting he was supposed to be choosing a jumper for Pikachu.

They left the department store and headed to a little café that overlooked Azure bay. The sun was setting casting long shadows over the town and reflecting gold in the rippling water.

Ash and Serena sat down and begun to talk.

"so when did you become a trainer" asked Ash.

"a few days ago." Serena replied. "I got Fennekin a few day ago from professor Sycamore, then I came here"

"Who's professor Sycamore," Asked Ash.

"He's similar to professor oak. He works at the Luminose university of technology. That's where he gave me Fennekin"

Pikachu watched them. Serena seemed nice enough, if a little forthcoming. He did notice that she kept blushing when she looked at him. No doubt she had a crush on him. Pikachu was not the jealous type. He knew what he and Pikapi had could never be broken. Pikapi had his full trust and confidence. However Pikapi was as good at recognizing 'feelings' as the labor party were at delivering a surplus.

"Ash" pikachu wisped to him. "I think she has a major crush on you"

"Huh. What makes you say that," Ash replied.

"haven't you seen the way she looks at you. You need to be careful"

And sure enough.

"So Ash, do you have a girlfriend yet," Serena asked.

'not exactly subtle' thought pikachu. 'anyone could see her coming a mile off'

he looked at ash who seemed surprised by the question.

'everyone except Ash'

"well" said Ash. He felt Pikachu's grip on his shoulder tighten.

"the thing is. I'm. well. I'm gay" he said blushing.

Pikachu admired Ash for being so open about it. It had been difficult for the boy when he and Pikachu had begun their relationship to come out about it. Now he didn't let it bother him. Ash had really matured a lot.

'well. Maybe not that much' pikachu thought

"oh" said Serena. Pikachu could hear the disappointment in her voice, although Ash did not notice it.

Pikachu sighed. Another girl who fancied his Pikapi. Pikachu knew that Ash would never betray him like that. All the same, if misty were anything to go by, it was probably best to make sure she knew exactly whom ash belong too.

"do you have a boyfriend," she asked.

"Me" he said pressing his body against Ash's cheek. Ash put his hand on pikachu and pushed him gently against his cheek causing him to smile.

"chhaaa"

"oh" serena said again. This was not what she'd been expecting. She'd thought about ash ever since the camp. But she supposed it wasn't reasonable for her to expect him to have feelings for her. After all they hadn't seen each other for years, and they'd only been young then.

In any case ash had not shown any interest in any of the girls at the camp. He was most interested in befriending the pokemon. Pokemon had been all he'd ever talked about. Maybe she shouldn't be so surprised.

The two of them continued to talk. Pikachu hopped down off Ash's shoulder to talk to Fennekin.

"Hi" he said extending a paw. "I'm Pikachu"

"I'm Fennekin," the little fox pokemon replied. They shook paws.

"do you like your new trainer," said pikachu making conversation.

"mmmhmm," Fennekin replied. "she's really nice.

He smiled glancing at Serena.

"What about Ash"

"Ash is amazing." Pikachu replied. "I love him. Everyday we're together brings me so much happiness"

"Have you been in many battles Pikachu," Fennekin asked.

"Yep" said Pikachu.

"what's it like. It looks painful"

"it can be. You can get hurt if you or your trainer don't know what there doing. But its also fun and rewarding. It creates a stronger bond between you and your trainer and helps you to make friends."

"Wow" said Fennekin. "I can't wait to start. If only Serena knew what she wanted to do"

"what do you mean" asked Pikachu.

"Well, she doesn't really know what she wants to do as a trainer. Whether she want to challenge gyms or where she wants to start" Fennekin explained. "I want to start training so I can learn the fire type moves and evolve"

"I never want to evolve" said Pikachu.

"Why not" said Fennekin.

"Because I like being a Pikachu, and Ash likes me just the way I am. He offered me a thunderstone once, but I refused it. Besides I don't really like raichu. Most of the ones I've met have been arrogant and bullying."

"really" said Fennekin. "but I thought you needed to evolve to become stronger and do well in battle"

"there more to pokemon that just evolution" Pikachu explained. "I just want to be who I am"

"okay" said Fennekin. "What's it like being gay"

pikachu blushed at being asked such a question.

"what do you mean" said Pikachu.

"well why did you choose to be gay," he said.

This question was painful. Pikachu had had no say in the matter of his sexuality. Most trained Pokémon reflect characteristics of their trainer, particularly where they form a strong bond with them. Ash was gay so Pikachu's sexuality had developed to reflect this. In fact Pikachu's sexuality had developed that way because he had fallen in love with the boy who had risked his life to defend him from the spearow.

"I didn't choose it," said Pikachu sounding hurt. "I fell in love with Ash"

"have you ever tried to be straight,"

"no" said Pikachu upset that Fennekin would ask that. "why would you ask that"

"because. Isn't a relationship between a pokemon and a human a little gross."

"NO ITS NOT" pikachu said. "its perfectly normal. I love Ash and Ash loves me. We have a committed relationship"

"but doesn't it embarrass Ash. Your relationship"

Those words shot through Pikachu like a knife. He had to put up with this from other some of Ash's other pokemon. Glalie had been the worst. He'd told Pikachu he thought their relationship was an abomination and stopped listening to Ash when he found out. He'd even attacked Pikachu forcing Ash to release him. Infernape didn't speak to him. Squirtle made fun of pikachu for it. He was only joking but it still hurt Pikachu. Then there was misty. Pikachu doubted he'd ever be able to forgive her.

"fennekin, your upsetting me," said Pikachu.

"Why," said Fennekin. "it's a simple question"

"no it isn't. its hurtful to call our relationship gross." He said.

"well it sort of is." Said fennekin. "its like eating broccoli. Just not something you want to do"

pikachu said nothing. He could tell fennekin wasn't intending to be mean. He was young and he didn't understand about love and relationships. Even so he was starting to feel angry.

"but doesn't it hurt when he penetrates you"

Pikachu had not expected that.

"That's really private," said Pikachu. "I don't want to.."

"Is it like battling. It hurts but you makes friends. Except more gross. Very gross. Being gay must be so gross. Why do you…ARRR"

Pikachu snaped. He zapped the fox pokemon with a bolt of electricity. Fennekin got angry aswell. He was only a few days old. He didn't realize what he was saying was hurting Pikachu. He opened his mouth and fired ember at Pikachu, which hit him, singeing his yellow fur. Pikachu shot another bolt of electricity at Fennekin.

"PIKACHU WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Ash and Serena moved quickly to break up the two from fighting. Ash Picked Pikachu up and looked at him. There was a look of surprise and disappointment in his eyes.

"What were you doing Pikachu. That's not like you," he said.

"Ash" said Pikachu. A tear was forming in his eye. He told Ash was fennekin had said.

"Oh Pikachu. You shouldn't let that bother you," he said.

"I know. It just.."

"It's okay buddy"

he hugged Pikachu.

"Fennekin, why were you using ember on Pikachu like that" said Serena sternly.

"It was self defence, he attacked me. I was just asking him some simple questions" Fennekin said.

"what were you asking him," she inquired.

"I just wanted to know why he was gay," the fox replied.

Serena understood what had happened.

"you shouldn't ask people things like that Fennekin. There's nothing wrong with it. I think you really upset Pikachu by asking him that," she said.

"I just want to know why he is gay" he said.

"why are you straight," Serena replied. "it's not fair to ask Pikachu those sorts of questions. There hurtful"

"Oh"

"you'd better appologise to Pikachu" she said.

Fennekin looked a pikachu.

"I'm sorry Pikachu," he said. He meant it.

"That's okay. I'm sorry for attacking you," replied Pikachu.

"Hey Ash"

the four of them looked round to see Cameron and lucario walking towards them. He was holding a large shopping bag.

"found you, why'd you walk off like that"

Ash's blushed slightly embarrassed at having completely forgotten about him.

"It was my fault" said Serena. "I ran into Ash and we started talking, so I suggested we get a drink"

"I'm serena," She added.

"They call me Cameron," said Cameron. "and this is Lucario"

"Lu..rior," barked lucario in greeting. He then spoke to Ash in telepathy.

"_Who is this girl. Shouldn't you know better than to run off with strangers"_

"She's an old friend. I met her at a camp in Kanto. Although I had forgotten about it until now," Ash explained, a little taken a back by Lucario's reaction.

"_that's okay. Just be careful._"

Lucario knew Ash was not the type to run off with strange women. He was committed to Pikachu. A commitment he would never break. Lucario could see it in his aura. He also read Serena's aura and could tell she was a good person. Although it was obvious she had a crush on Ash.

"_She has a bit of a crush on you_"

Ash wondered why everyone seemed to feel the need to tell him that. He turned back to Serena.

"Well we'd best be heading back to the pokemon centre" Said Cameron.

"okay" said Ash.

"Oh" said Serena. "Bye Ash. It was nice seeing you again"

"Yeah" said Ash. "goodbye"

he turned to leave, bending down slightly so Pikachu could climb on to his shoulder.

"come on buddy, let's go get dinner"

"Pikachu" he said happily as he jumped onto ash shoulder.

The four of them departed.

She watched him go, looking in particular at the mouse in his usual place of honor. As she watched Pikachu turned around and gave a little wave. Then he gave Serena a dirty look. The meaning could not have been plainer. Ash is mine. Not yours.


	18. Chapter 15 - The Bridge

**Chapter 15 – The bridge**

Spanning the length of Azure bay is the Azure bay bridge. The bridge is tall, standing high enough above the water to allow ships to pass underneath it. The bridge forms part of Kalos's high speed railway allowing the line between Courmarine City and Shalour city to be as straight as possible, allowing the trains to travel at higher speeds between the two cities.

The bay was calm, except for a few trainer and their pokemon enjoying a late night dip or the occasional rumble of a train over the bridge. However underneath the calm waters of the bay, Team rocket were making their way out toward the bridge in their Basculin submarine.

"here we are," said James looking at a handheld computer. "according to this we should be right underneath the bridge"

"check it out meowth" said Jessie.

"Ten four" said meowth, pulling down the parascope so he could take a look.

"Yep we're right on target. Prepare to surface"

the submarine rose to the surface of the bay. A hatch opened at the top and the trio climbed out, and looked up at the bridge.

"Impressive," said Jessie. "This is the Azure bay bridge"

"Yes" said James. "Trains from Luminose city travel over it to Shaulor City to the east."

"and if it were somehow damaged,"

"it would shut down the entire line. The trains operate by receiving electronic signals from the track. If a part were damaged the entire line would be inoperable"

"well then, what are we waiting for," said Meowth. He took out a small handheld computer.

"I knew stealing this from those fashion freaks was worth it"

He pushed a button on the screen.

[pokemon]

Five miles down the line, a train was hurtling towards shalour city. It was only half an hour away from its destination. There were not many people onboard. A business man in a suit. A boy with an Umbreon. And a young conductor and his faithful Riolu assistant.

Given the lateness of the hour and the small number of passangers, the conductor could be forgiven for sitting down in an unoccupied seat and falling asleep. Besides, his buddy riolu was able to keep an eye on the train. He was sitting in the seat next to the conductor meditating, allowing him to see the aura of everyone on the train. Everything was fine on the train. But something disturbed the little aura pokemon. Something bad was going to happen. But what…

Then it happened. The train begun to slow down and come to a halt, still several miles outside the city in the forest.

"Rio"

Riolu nudged the conductor awake.

"what is it riolu"

then he noticed the train wasn't moving. He got up groggily.

"Excuse me sir"

it was the man in the suit.

"Why are we stopping. We can't be there yet"

"It's nothing to be concerned about sir," the conductor said yawning. "Probably just clearing the line ahead. Or some late night track work. I'll have a look"

He went over to the computer screen at the front of the carriage. To his surprise he could see that all trains on the line from Luminose to Shalour had stopped, but there was no trackwork, or anything to suggest why this might be happening.

[pokemon]

"there we go" said meowth. "All trains have come to a stop"

"excellent," said Jessie. "begin stage two"

James pulled out a second computer screen.

"Targeting…and…fire"

A missle shot from the submarine and hit the bridge. It exploded causing a section of the bridge to collapse into the water below.

[pokemon]

"this is train 58. We seemed to have stopped but the computer is not saying why"

the conductor was on the trains phone calling control.

"we're not sure what's going on. All trains on that line have stopped. We're trying to work out what's wrong," answered the technician from control.

just then a red light lit up on the computer screen. The director took a look at it.

FATAL ERROR – 248388

"are you seeing this" asked the conductor.

"Yeah. It looks like there damage to a section of the track. We'll have someone investigate right away. However everything from your position to Shalour seems okay, so we'll send an engine to tow you. Just hang tight."


	19. Chapter 16 - Bus, Train and Team

**Chapter 16 – The bus, the train and the team**

"I'm sorry. The trains are not running today. we're putting on a replacement bus service. There waiting out the front of the station."

Ash, Pikachu, Cameron and Lucario had arrived at Couramarine station to find a large number of coaches parked along the street. They had gone inside to have the station master, a grey haired woman in a grey suit inform them that due to damage to the Azure bay bridge the trains could not operate and a bus service would replace them until the workmen had repaired the bridge.

"so what do we do" said Ash.

"just show your TMV pass to the driver." The station master said. "and he or she will let you on. Where not charging fares"

so the four of them headed out of the station building where most of the passangers had gathered, waiting for a line of coaches. They looked for one with Luminose city on the destination card, but couldn't see over the bustle of people.

"Where's the Luminose bus," said Cameron.

"_I don't know"_ said Lucario. "_All these say Shalour_"

"excuse me"

Ash turned around, to see a woman in a white uniform, with a tag that read _Charter coach Kalos._ She had crimson hair that flowed out the back.

"Did you say you were looking for the Luminose bus"

"yeah" said Ash.

"Well its right over here. Follow me" she said.

The four of them followed her. The railway line ran straight through the harbour adjenct to the peirs where ships would dock, making it easier for passanger who arrived in Kalos by sea to change to the train to take them to luminose city. In fact the station shared the building with the ferry terminal so it wasn't just the replacement buses that were lined up along the front of the building. There were many taxis, local buses and other vehicles dropping off passangers for both the ferry and train. To make it more confusing there was no separation of arrivals and departures, they all used the same road.

The woman led them to the very end of the loading zone where a large coach was waiting.

"Here we are" said the woman gesturing to the open door.

Cameron and Lucario climbed inside. Ash was about to follow, Pikachu on his shoulder, when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Ash"

he turned around. It was serena. She was holding Fennekin in her arms.

"Serena" he said. "nice to see you"

Pikachu waved in greeting.

"Pika Pika"

"Is this the bus for Luminose city" she said.

"Yeah" said Ash. "are you heading that way"

"yes" she said.

"Awesome" said Ash.

"um excuse me you two"

it was the woman in the white uniform.

"If you could hurry up, we need to get going."

They both climbed aboard the coach. It was a Scania K480EB, with comfortable reclining seats, fold down tables, luggage racks, footrests, large picture windows, a small toilet at the rear and was fully air-conditioned. It was empty except for the driver, a second officer in a white uniform, who was no larger than a child, and Cameron and Lucario who had chosen seats halfway down. Ash and Pikachu wanded down the aslie and took the seats opposite Cameron and Lucario.

Before Ash could sit down Pikachu had jumped off his shoulder and planted himself in the window seat. The seats did not leave that much room between passangers, and Pika didn't want Serena getting any ideas. Ash sat down next to him.

Serena looked disappointed. She took the seat immediately infront Ash.

"Well" said the woman. "It doesn't look like anyone else is coming"

"Yeah" said the other officer. "I say we get going."

The driver flicked a switch on the dashboard causing it to close. As soon as he was seated the driver put on the indicator, and drove off. They were on their way.

The coach headed out of the harbour and along the coastline. However instead of heading up the road to the hillcrest they continued along the coastline. They headed along the shoreline, beaches, fishing boats, jetty's and the ocean on one side, apartments, hotels, shops and office buildings on the other. Before long they were leaving the city. The beaches soon gave way to a rocky coast line. It was breath-takingly beautiful.

The woman and the shorter officer then came round with drinks and snacks.

"While you enjoy the breathtaking costal scenery. Why not have a snack"

The woman came over to Ash and Pikachu with a tray full of Fresh water, Soda pop, lemonade, moomoo milk, Berry juice and tea.

"Arrh Sweet" said Ash as he took two soda pops of the tray and handed one to Pikachu.

"thanks," said Cameron as he took a bottle of moomoo milk each for him and Lucario.

"_Thank-you"_ said Lucario.

The short officer came round with a tray full of sandwiches, chocolate bars, cookies, berry's and an array of pokepuffs.

"Would you like a snack"

Ash was just about to select something when there was a loud pop, a burst of light, and Oshawott appeared on the arm rest of Ash's seat having let himself out of the pokeball at the sound of food being offered.

"Osha Osha"

"Oshawott" said Ash.

"_I think Oshawott wants something too_" said Lucario

"Of course" said the woman offering the sea otter pokemon a bottle of the berry juice.

"It makes total sense for Oshawott to show up at a time like this" said Ash grinning.

Both of the officers then offered the trays to serena and Fennekin who selected tea and a cookie.

The Coach contained a large tv monitor at the front, although it was only showing rolling news coverage. Ash wasn't interested. Pikachu glanced at it from time to time. Nothing special. The Unova region was coming up to an election, the damage to the Azure bay bridge was suspected to have been deliberate, and Cynthia had defended her champion's title against Brandon the Pyramid King.

Before long the bus road begun to head away from the sea and up along a mountain. They passed more buildings, mostly houses, a cable car and a small airport, before heading into a tunnel.

Pikachu begun to wonder where they were. When they had left Luminose city they had traveled through a desert. Now they appeared to be around mountains and forest. Was this really the right way.

When the bus exited the tunnel they were coming along the side of a mountain. They passed over an overpass across a railway line. Ahead of them Pikachu could see a lake, surrounded by trees, with buildings at the opposite shore. All of a sudden the driver pulled over.

"why are we stopping," said Pikachu suspiciously.

"It's a five minute break," said the woman. "feel free to get off and stretch you legs and let your pokemon out"

Ash got up.

"Come on Pikachu"

Pikachu had a bad feeling, but jumped onto his shoulder anyway. Oshawott did the same. They headed down the asile and off the coach, soon followed by Cameron, Lucario, Serena and Fennekin.

As soon has they had all stepped off the bus, the ground gave way. The eight of them collapsed in a heap in a small hole. Ash looked up to see the two officers and the driver standing over them.

"Hey whats the deal" shouted Ash.

They trio pulled off their uniforms.

"prepare for trouble" said Jessie "Not what but who"

"and make it double" replied James "and make it double our aim is true"

"to protect the world from devastation"

"to united the people within our nation"

"to denouce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, Dat's right"

"Wobberfett."

"Team rocket" Ash, Lucario, Cameron and Pikachu cried out together.

"snappy comeback" repeated the trio.

"Who are team rocket" said Serena.

"There a group of bad guy who steal pokemon" said Cameron.

"And there always trying to take my Pikachu" said Ash.

"Pikachu is coming with us" Said Jessie.

James showed them a device on his hand. It was like a large ball with a glove inside. he pointed it at Pikachu. The glove shot out grabbing the mouse.

"Pika"

it pulled him inside the ball.

"We told you" gloated james.

The trio turned to leave.

"Back to the bus" said Meowth. "Lots of luck"

"Your stuck," they all said at once.

"STOP" yelled Ash desperately as he pulled himself out of the trap "Come back"

"Oshawott hydrocannon"

Oshawott jumped onto his back and then into the air. He fired a jet of water at the device that was holding Ash' mate captive. The ball shattered freeing Pikachu.

"Pikka" he exclaimed happily and he ran from his would be captors.

"Woobat right this wrong"

Jessie threw her pokeball into the air sending out the small bat like pokemon. James copied her.

"Go Yamask"

the ghost type appeared next to woobat, ready for the fight.

By this time Ash had climbed out of the pitfall, and the others were clambering out after him.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt"

Pikachu let off a powerful jolt of electricity at team rocket.

"Woobat Airslash," he commanded.

"Yamask Shadow ball"

The attacks collided and created a colossal explosion.

"pikapi"

Ash watched as Pikachu disappeared in a cloud of dust. Of course this didn't matter to pikachu. He just followed his mates scent.

But team rocket had other ideas.

"Go serviper" said Jessie. "use poison tail"

Pikachu felt something sharp hit him just above his hind leg. He fell over. Pain was spreading from the point where it had hit and he was beginning to feel dizzy. He knew at once serviper had poisoned him.

"Lucario aura sphere"

Cameron and Lucario had clambered out the hole to help ash, followed by Serena. The minute Lucario got to his feat he threw the aura sphere directly at serviper trying to keep him away from Pikachu.

"It's your turn wobberfett, Counter the attack"

Wobberfett step out from behind Jessie. It's body lit up. The aura sphere hit it then rebounded upon its attacker with double power. It hit Lucario square in the chest knocking him off his feet.

"Lucario no"

Cameron knelt down to see if he was okay.

Pikachu fought hard against the poisoning, trying to get to ash. But before he could do so.

"Yamask use shadow ball"

the force of the attack knocked him to the ground again.

"Woobat use your Air slash again," said Jessie.

Woobat launched it's attack on the helpless pikachu.

"NOOOOO"

Ash ran out and jumped infront of Pikachu. Air slash hit him in the stomach knocking the breath out of him. He collapsed into a heap. He managed to clamber onto his knees. He looked around for Pikachu. The mouse was lying just behind him. Ash crouched over him.

"Are you okay buddy"

"Yeah…ahh" Pikachu winced as he took damage from the poison.

"Woobat use air slash and serviper use poison tail"

"Yamask shadow ball"

The three pokemon rounded on Ash and Pikachu.

"Lucario" aura sphere.

Lucario was back on his feet, getting ready to launch aura sphere. But before he could do so…

"Woobat use confuse ray"

Lucario so busy concentrating on bringing the aura between his paws that he could not protect himself. Confuse ray hit him. The effect was as if someone has spun him round in an office chair again and again. The world seemed to moving. The ground did not feel solid. He tried his best to take aim at Woobat but missed. The Aura sphere hit a nearby tree.

At once a group of angry Fletchinder arose from it, unhappy about having their nests disturbed.

"they look Angry," said Jessie.

"indeed," said James

"Uh oh" said meowth.

They took charge. They attacked everyone in the vicinity pecking and scratching with sharp beaks and claws.

All of them ran. Ash Picked Pikachu up and tried to shield him with his body.

Team rocket dived behind their coach.

Ash ran, followed by Cameron, oshawott, Lucario and serena. Fennekin was sitting on Serena's shoulder, clinging on for dear life. Oshawott was running at Ash's heels, pikachu in his arms.

They headed back up the road they had just come down on the coach, and onto the overpass. And that's when it happened.

Ash Tripped on Oshawott and they both fell over. Pikachu rolled out of his arms. He watched in horror as his buddy rolled across the pavement and off the side of the overpass.

"NOOOOO PIKACHHUUUU"

Pikachu had managed to grab onto the overhead powerlines that powered the trains. But he was weak from the poisoning and his arms were getting tired. Being an electric type the current would not hurt him.

Ash got to his feet.

"Snivy I choose you."

"Snivy" said the grass snake pokemon. She took a look at Pikachu.

"I need you to help Pikachu with your vine whip"

Before she could so much as move, there was a whinning noise.

A train was coming up the tracks at close to 200km per hour. The speed at which it came roaring by produced a drag in the air around it. This force was enough to knock Pikachu off the cable. He fell onto the roof of the train. Fennekin was also knocked off onto the roof of the train.

There was nothing to be done. The high-speed train was moving so fast Snivy was unable to grab Pikachu. Ash watched in horror as Pikachu was sped away from him to arceus knows where.

"Pikachu," he said in a caring tone.

The train got smaller and smaller as it raced down the line, taking ash's heart with it.

* * *

**Authors note: **The next few chapters are currently being revised. I'll try to republish them as soon as possible. I appologize I've had terrible writers block trying to make this work.


	20. Chapter 17 - Railed away

**Chapter 17 – Railed away **

The impact from the fall and the poisoning had got the better of Pikachu. He fainted the minute he had hit the trains roof.

He had landed on top of one of the bi-level passanger coaches that made up the 17 car unit. Its serial number was KR310793. The train was en route from Laverre city to Lumiose city. The journey took about an hour.

Once it reached the Lumiose terminal the train departed for a railyard out near the airport. There the train was broken apart, and the carriage was placed on a train headed for Santalune city at 2:00pm.

It reached Santalune city at 3:00pm where the train was split in two. Pikachu's carriage was part of a unit going to Couriway town, while the rest went to Vaniville town.

The mouse did not wake up the entire time. No one knew he was there. Or if they did they didn't care. He lay there atop the roof. The wind battered him as the train roared through the Kalos Landscape. With every passing second, the train put more distance between him and Pikapi.

Once past the victory junction the temperature begun to drop as the train headed towards Snowbelle city. Snow started to fall and the green of the landscape became pearly white.

The train entered the Place Bonaventure, the underground station of Snowbelle city. The Place Bonaventure was underneath a office building, which also contained the city's gym. The station was linked to Snowbelle's metro system.

Pikachu finally woke. Tired, battered, cold and miles from his pikapi. He opened his eye. Bright lights were above him. Was he dead. No. There was too much pain. There was no comfortable bed this time. Only the hard metal of the train's roof.

He forced himself to get up. He could see the platform. For an underground station it was surprisingly clean. That was certainly a rarity in the world of the train traveler. the platforms were full of people, embarking and disembarking trains, buying a snack from the vending machines or collecting baggage from the little converbelt that ran the length of the platform.

He could see couples and families, many greeting each other or saying goodbye. He felt a great sadness in his heart. There was a large sign in the middle of the ceiling.

**SNOWBELLE CITY:**

_The city of everlasting winter_

Pikachu knew he had to get off the train. But there was only one way down. He swallowed hard, and used his remaining strength to push himself off the carriage. He landed on his feet a few meters away from the train.

"Hey a pikachu," someone said.

"must be attracted to all the electrity" said another.

"brave to come in here"

"Stand back. I'm gonna catch it. Go geodude"

"Geodude"

A geodude had appeared right before pikachu.

Pikachu ran. He shot past the geodude and across the platform. He weaved his way between traveler and dodged a luggage cart. There was a set of stairs and an esclator at the end of the platform. He bolted up the stair. The air smelt fresher the further up he got.

He entered a large lobby area. It was similar to the one he'd been in Courmarine City. At the far end of the hall there was a door. The smell of fresh air was strongest over there so he figured it was the exit.

People stared as he shot across the lobby and out onto the street. It was freezing outside. The street was covered in snow. He ran along the pathment, dodging pedestrians and their pokemon as he went. Then he slipped on some black ice.

"Pikkaaaa"

he slamed head first into a wall.

"Well what have we here"

Pikachu felt himself being picked up by the scruff of his neck. He looked at the person who had hold of him. It was Tireno, the beach bully from Courmarine city.

"It's that fags Pikachu," he said.

"The one who knocked us out and stole our clothes"

He was with his usual dance crew.

'What are they doing here,' thought Pikachu.

"Payback time" one of the boys said.

Pikachu tried to defend himself. But he was too weak to muster a thunderbolt. All he could managed was a small spark.

"AWWW, Pika can't shock us" Said Tireno. "This is gonna be fun.

The boys took Pikachu round a back alley and layed him on the ground. Holding him down with one hand, Tireno reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Pikakaka"

Pikachu knew the boy was going to hurt him.

"No, Please don't"

Tireno laughed mercilessly.

Pikachu knew begging for mercy would do him no good. there was no mercy in this boy. He didn't consider pokemon as friends or equals. They were tools to him.

He placed a cut in Pikachu's wrist, hesitant at first, just to let pikachu feel the fear. Then he cut deeper and deeper.

"PIKKAAAA"

Pikachu cried out in pain as the boy continued to cut him. his blood stained his yellow fur. The cuts were deep enough to kill him but shallow enough to make the dying slow.

Pikachu felt himself getting dizzy. The world was becoming faint. Was it really going to end this way. After all he had been through, to be so mercilessly killed by boys in the street. And the worst part was he would never see pikapi again. Pikapi would not know what had happened to him. Tears were filling the mouse's eyes.

Once the boy and cut into both of Pikachu's paws, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of it.

"Nice," said one of the dancers.

"We'll put it on the internet"

"What do we do now"

There was a large bin at the back of the alley.

Tireno picked Pikachu up and threw him in it.

[pokemon]

"Have you seen anything yet."

Ash's Charizard, along with Cameron's Swanna and Hydregon had been sent to see if they could see Pikachu from up in the sky. Snivy was on top of a tall tree. Serena was still with them, determined to do everything she could to help them.

Charizard came down and shook his head.

"Bummer," Ash said sadly. It had been several hours since Ash had his precious Pikachu be wisked away by the train and the sun was beginning to set over the outskirts of Laverre city.

He turned to a large tree and shouted. "How about you snivy." The grass snake pokemon came sliding down the trunk.

"No, sorry," she said also shaking her head.

"That's okay Snivy. I know your doing your best." He hung his head, fighting the urge to cry.

Cameron noticed how miserable the boy was. He came over and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "It'll be okay. We'll find him."

"How," said Ash. "He could be anywhere. We don't even know where the train was going. He could even be..be." Ash couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Pikachu could be dead. It was not impossible. All it would have taken was for him to have fallen off the train. Ash Just didn't know what to do.

Lucario was meditating. Trying to find Pikachu by searching for his aura.

"Have you found anything yet," Cameron Asked.

Lucario just shook his head without opening his eyes. "I can't see all of Kalos. It's too big to make anything out. Pikachu must be miles away by now because I can't see him."

They continued like this until it became dark. Snivy came down from the tree she was in to tell Ash she couldn't search anymore.

"I'm, sorry." She bowed her head sadly. "It's too dark. I can't see anything." Ash knew she was taking it as hard as he was. Pikachu was Snivy's best friend. It was one of the reasons he'd brought her to Kalos. They'd been close ever since Ash had caught Snivy.

They sat down by the side of the road, unsure of how to proceed. Serena came over to join. "Fuck team rocket," Ash said letting out some of his frustration. "This is entirely their fault. Why do they have to ruin everything." To be fair it was not entirely their fault. He had dropped Pikachu. But it was easy to blame them.

"Ash," said Serena clearly appalled. "There is no need for that sort of language."

Ash snapped at her. "Oh shut up." He Glared at him. "Your worried about my language while Pikachu is missing."

"There's no need to swe.."

Ash Glared at her. "Do you have any idea how much he means to me."

"_Ash Stop it._" IT was Lucario. "_I know your upset but you can't take it out on Serena._"

Ash knew he was right. He let go of Cameron's shirt. He begun to cry. It was starting to look impossible. He may never see Pikachu again. That thought seemed to create a painful stab in his heart. After everything they'd been through, all of team rockets attempts to separate them, and there time together had been swiftly taken away by a train.

"It's just not fair." Cameron didn't know what to say. He just put his arm around him comfortingly.

"Hey what are you doing"

A sharp voice interrupted them. They turned to see officer Jenny standing there, a manetric by her side.

"What are three children like yourselves doing out here at this hour."

They explained the situation to her.

"Hey look kid," she said. "Kalos is a big place. Your not gonna have much luck finding Pikachu all by yourself. Why don't you leave that to me and I'll take you to The Pokemon centre."


	21. Chapter 18 - The Dream

**Chapter 18 – The Dream**

Pikachu opened his eyes. He was lying of a bed of leaves in what appeared to a burrow of sorts. He looked at his front paws. They had healed, there was no trace of the cuts the knife had made.

"Pikachu, Your awake"

Pikachu looked up to see an Axew bending over him. Pikachu sat up and looked around.

"Where am I," he said

the Axew smiled at him.

"its okay. There's nothing to worry about. Your in the pokemon village."

"where"

"The pokemon village silly. It's a place where pokemon who are hurt or abandoned by their trainers can come to be safe."

The Axew picked up and apple and gave it to pikachu.

"Here, you must be hungry"

"Thanks," said Pikachu. it had just dawned on him that he was feeling very hungry. He took a bite of the apple. It was juicy and sweet.

"mmmmm..piiiikka"

he took another bite. Then another. Before long he was cramming the fruit into his mouth.

"Thank-you," he said to the Axew.

"Don't mention. We in the pokemon village look out for each other and we share. I can't wait to show you around."

"how did I get here," asked Pikachu.

"I don't know. I just found you in my den last night, so it was my job to take care of you," said the Axew.

"That's really nice of you. But what do you mean your job." Said pikachu.

"I told you. We take care of each other. When a pokemon comes in need of help, we welcome them"

"So this has happened before"

"Oh yes. Many pokemon turn up without explanation and we care for them. We're all pokemon. And all of us here know what its like to be abused or neglected by their trainer. You have cuts to your paws. What ever happened to you must have been awful. I'm so sorry"

Pikachu thought about it. He remembered team rocket, the Fletchinder, the train, and

"Tireno"

"what," said the Axew

"Tierno" Pikachu said. "He's the human who did that to me. He slit my wrists and left me to die in a bin."

"That's terrible," said the axew putting a paw comfortingly on Pikachu's back. "Trainers can be so cruel"

"Tireno's not my trainer," said Pikachu

"He's not"

"No. My trainer's name is Ash."

Pikachu's eyes begun to fill with tears.

"Its okay." Said Axew. "What ever he did to you, its over now, he can't hurt…

"Hurt me. Ash would never hurt me. Ash loves me" said Pikachu, his voice breaking.

Hot tears were streaming from his black eyes as he cried for Pikapi.

"I'm sorry" said Axew. "I just assumed because so many of us have had bad experiences with trainers. Myself included."

He looked at the sobbing Pikachu.

"I come from a far distant land called Unova," he Said. "I come from a place called the village of dragons. There are many Axew there. But the village elder thought I was too weak. He tried to drown me. He tied a rock to my tail and put me in the pond."

Axew shuddered. The memories were painful.

"When I awoke I was here, same as you"

"I'm sorry," said Pikachu.

"It's all in the past,"

Pikachu could see the hurt and the pain etched on Axew's faith. Axew noticed him lookin and immediately changed the subject.

"Listen Pikachu, I want to visit a friend of mine, would you like to come with me"

"Sure" said Pikachu.

"Yayyy." Said Axew happily. "I have to warn you though. He's really annoying"

"How so"

"You'll see"

[pokemon]

Pikachu found he could not sleep. At night he would usually Crawl into Ash's arms and sleep against his chest, lulled to sleep by the sound of the boys breathing and his beating heart. Tonight he didn't have such a comfort. He was by himself on a bed of leaves Axew had made for him.

He looked over at the little dragon type. He had fashioned himself a bed out of leaves, dirt and what appeared to be soiled rags he must have found in a human garbage can. He tossed and turned unable to get to sleep.

There was a deep emptiness in his heart. He was so used to sleeping with Ash that he didn't think he could sleep without him. not only that but pikachu were social creaters. In the wild they would usually live in packs and sleep together in a large group. Being alone made Pikachu fell very lonely. He sniffed, fighting back tears.

"Yew,"

Axew had heard him.

"Pikachu are you alright."

Pikachu didn't know what to think. He felt ashamed he'd woken Axew up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No your not," said Axew. "you've been tossing for the last hour at least and I heard you sniff."

Pikachu felt terrible. He'd been keeping the poor pokemon awake. Axew crawled out of his bed and moved over to Pikachu. Pikachu looked up at him. His fur was stained by tears.

"I'm sorry. I've been keeping you awake."

"It's okay," said Axew kindly. "Just tell me what the problem is."

"I'm not used to sleeping by myself. I really miss Ash."

"Oh," said Axew. "Would you like to sleep with me."

This took Pikachu by surprise. He had only just met the tusk pokemon and he was offering him a place in his bed.

"What," said Pikachu.

"Just for comfort," he said. "I swear I won't touch you."

Axew placed his paw on Pikachu's. That comforted pikachu. It told him Axew cared about him.

"thank-you so much," said Pikachu as he crawled into the little bed next to Axew. He pressed his body against the dragon types similar to how pikachu would in the wild and how how he slept with Ash.

Axew's scales were smooth against his fur and breathing was like a lullaby. Pikachu slowly drifted off to sleep.

[Pokemon]

Officer Jenny dropped them off at the Laverre City pokemon centre. It was a medium sized centre and was reasonably quite.

Ash got into bed. He struggled to get to sleep. His body was tired. But his lonliness of Pikachu kept him awake. There was no warm body snuggling against his chest. He tossed and turned for hours before finally falling Asleep.

He dreamt he was in a meadow. Alone. It was a clear night with many stars twinkling down upon them.

"Pikapi."

No. It couldn't be. It was.

"Pikachu."

There he was. Ash yellow rodent. Standing at the other side of the meadow.

They ran towards each other. Pikachu jumped and Ash caught him. Ash held Pikachu up in front of him for a moment just to admire take in his cutiness, then he pulled him into a tight hug.

"Pikachu I missed you so much."

"I missed you two Ash."

They kissed. Not an ordinary Kiss. Ash pushed on Pikachu's head to deepen it and pushed his tounge into his mouth.

"Nawwww. How sweet."

Startled they broke apart frantically looking for who had spoken. There was a little pink cat like pokemon with a long tail floating before them.

It giggled. "Don't let me spoil the moment. It's your dream."

"Who..Who are you," stuttered Ash.

"Silly." The Pokemon shook it's head. "I'm Mew." It did a flip through the air and came to rest before them.

"Anyway. Ash and Pikachu. Yes I know who you are. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," said Ash.

"Pika Pika. Pikachu."

Mew giggled and flew in a circle around the couple.

"A human and a pokemon in love. Who would have thought."

It did another flip and giggled again.

"Well many. I've seen many pokemon mate with their trainers, but never as strong as you. It's a pity so few are prepared to accept it. But there are always those who fear what they do not understand. Even among the legendary pokemon."

"What do you mean," said Ash.

"There are those who would see you two separated. Who say your relationship is wrong."

Mew did another flip through the air.

"But that of course is irrelevant. You shouldn't take any notice. Concentrate on your love for each other."

""But to do that you need to find each other." Mew looked at them seriously. "If you want to be together again." It looked directly at Ash. "Then Ash, you must go to snowbelle city. South of there you will find pokemon village."

"Where."

"It's a place for abandon pokemon. Those who have been hurt and abused by their trainers. There you will find each other."

"How do you know.." begun Pikachu.

"Silly Chu." Mew laughed rolling onto his back in mid-air. "I was the one who brought you there. When I found you dying in the cold. I bring many pokemon to that place where they can find acceptance and community."

"You brought me there," said Pikachu.

"What..dying." Ash sounded horrified. "What.."

"Pikapi. I'm okay," said Pikachu. "I'm alive and I can't wait to see you again."

"Well. It's getting late," said Mew. "I need to return to the hall of origin and you need to wake up. Bye for now."

"What wait."

Ash found himself sitting up in bed. He his heart was beating fast. The dream had been so strange. Yet he knew it was real. He knew exactly what he had to do.


	22. Chapter 19 - Pokemon Village

**Chapter 19 – Pokemon village**

Pokemon village was essentially a large clearing in the forest next to a small stream. It consisted of a community of burrows and nests in which the abandoned and abused pokemon lived in. they all relied on each other for comfort and support. Pikachu had never seen anything quite like it.

Axew took Pikachu to a burrow under a large oak tree.

"YEW YEW AXEW" he called.

There was no response.

"I hate it when he does this," said Axew. "YEW AXX AXEW"

Axew continued to called into the burrow. As he did so Pikachu noticed a Spinarak lowering itself down from the oak tree on a tiny thread. As Pikachu watched, it gently lowered itself onto Axew's back.

Axew felt it. He started trying to touch it with his paws but could not reach.

"Pikachu, is there something on my back,"

"Yeah," said pikachu. "a Spinarak"

"YEW YEW" shouted Axew jumping up in a panic.

"Get it off. GET IT OFF. ARRRRRR"

Axew desperately tried to brush the Spinarak off his back, jumping up and down.

"Hang on, I'll get it" said Pikachu. "Hold still"

Axew stopped moving. Pikachu went over to him and brushed the Spinarak off with his tail.

"There you go" pikachu said.

Axew rounded on the Spinarak.

"what was that for. You know I don't like spiders," he said angrily.

However Spinarak had gone. In its place was a Zorua. He was doubled over on the ground laughing.

"you should have seen yourself" said the Zorua. "gets you every time"

Axew looked cross.

"Oh don't take it so seriously," Zorua said. "not my fault your so easy to fool"

Axew sighed turning to Pikachu.

"Pikachu. this is my friend Zorua."

He turned back to Zorua.

"Zorua, this is Pikachu"

Zorua looked at Pikachu. "Hmmmm, you're a cutie"

He came up and rubbed his body against Pikachu's, making the mouse feel a little uncomfortable.

"mmmmmm, I like you. Your so soft and cute," he said.

"do you mind," said Pikachu.

"Yes," said Zorua continuing to press its body against Pikachu's.

"Zorua stop that," said Axew.

Zorua placed his nose against pikachu's neck and gave a great sniff, breathing in his scent.

"you smell good," he said.

"I'm so sorry," said axew. "He gets like this every mating season"

Zorua stopped rubbing against Pikachu, and lay down on the forest floor.

"Not my fault he's so cute," said Zorua.

"your just want me for yourself," said Zorua teasingly to Axew. "So what brings you to pokemon village Pikachu"

"I found him in my den last night," his trainer cut his wrists.

Zorua looked shocked.

"isn't that just typical. Trainers can be such bastards"

"I told you Axew, it wasn't my trainer. It was a bully named Tireno. My trainer and I were separated" he said

"and for your information. He's a really good trainer. He loves me and he would never do anything to hurt me"

"Oh honey," he said. "I know what your going through"

"what happened to you," asked Pikachu.

"I was caught by a trainer when I was really young. His name was paul." He said. "All I did was walk a little way away from my mother. This trainer had a electabuz. I'd never battled before and.."

there was a tear welling up in his eye.

"he took me away from my mother. He was so cold and angry. All he wanted to do was win badges. When he found out I was gay, he released me in the middle of a big city where I did know where I was"

"that's awful" said Pikachu angrily.

"yeah. I was scarred and alone. I tried to kill myself. I was about to jump infront of a train, when Mew appeared before me."

"Mew," said Pikachu.

"Yeah. He told me about a village for abandoned pokemon where I would find acceptance. So I came here and met Axew"

There were tear tracks in Zorua's fur. The memories were still very painful.

"but this place is great. I have the freedom to be who I am. And no trainer can hurt me here"

he suddenly started smiling again.

"you'll love it here Pikachu. no trainer will be able to hurt you here"

"I'm not staying," Pikachu interrupted. "I have to go and find Ash"

"why would you want to go back to a trainer," asked Zorua.

"Because I love him. he's more than just my trainer, much more. He's my mate. Besides he's really nice and I know he's out there tearing his heart out trying to find me"

"but won't he make you fight in battles. And hit you when you loose"

"I like battling," said Pikachu. "It's how friendship and trust is formed. And Ash would never hit me. He always encourages me and he's never cross because I always try my best"

"but here you'll be free"

"I am free," said Pikachu. "I want to be with my Ash"

Zorua and Axew looked at Pikachu. Both had known only abuse from humans and so didn't fully understand what Pikachu was telling them.

"I'm sorry," said Zorua.

"Sorry Pikachu," said Axew.

"that's okay," said Pikachu. and without warning he begun to cry.

Zorua came over tom him and put a paw around him trying to comfort the crying pokemon.

"It's Ash," he said through the tears. "I miss him soo much. I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

Without really realizing what he was doing he leaned against Zorua and cried into him.

"Ash's is more than just my trainer. He's my mate. I love him. I don't know how long I can stand to be apart from him."

Zorua rubbed his back with his paw.

"Oh Pikachu," he said.

"I don't know how I'll ever find him again. I don't even know where I am really"

"Ash must be really special to you for you to shed tears over him," said Axew.

Pikachu continued to sob. Pouring his poor little heart out into Zorua's fur.

"I'm sorry," he said after 10 minutes or so. He tried to stop crying.

Zorua looked at him. he wiped up pikachu's tears with his paw.

"Pikachu, your one of us now. And I promise we'll take care of you"

Pikachu looked into Zorua's eyes. he could tell he meant it.

"Yeah Pikachu. we're your friends. We'll be here for you"

this comforted Pikachu slightly. He wasn't alone.

"It's not completely hopeless you know," said Axew. "There's a chance he'll find you."

"Yeah," said Zorua. "There have been pokemon who gone missing only to be found again by their trainers. It's not impossible"

[pokemon]

Ash told Cameron and Serena about the dream the next morning.

"So hang on," said Cameron. "You saw the legendary pokemon Mew."

They were having breakfast in the pokemon centre. Ash had wanted to go immediately, but the other two had made him sit down and explain it to them.

"Yes," said Ash.

"And it didn't tell you why it was there," said Serena.

"It told me to go to pokemon village if I wanted to see Pikachu again."

"Why would it do that," Cameron said.

"I dunno," replied Ash. "Maybe it's just a really nice pokemon."

"Where's pokemon village," said Serena. "Its supposed to be only a legend."

"Mew said south of Snowbelle city," replied Ash.

"But how do you know it wasn't just..well a dream," she said.

"I dunno," Ash said. He felt a little frustrated. "It felt real. I know it was real."

"Anyway what do I have to loose," he said. "This may be the only way I'll ever see Pikachu again."

He looked at them with a hard look in his eye. "If you two don't want to come with me I'll go by myself."

He stood up to leave.

"Wait." Cameron got up and put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll come with you. We'll help you find him."

"Thanks," said Ash.

Within an hour they were boarding the train that would take them south to Couriway city, where they would change trains to travel to snowbelle city.

Their carriage was reasonably busy as this was the most direct route to the south of Kalos without having to travel via Lumiose city. At exactly 9:00am it set off leaving the Laveree city station and heading station and heading into a long tunnel that would take it through the mountain.

Once out the tunnel it was clear they had left the city far behind. The train was travelling through a grass area as it headed south to Dendemille Town. They had managed to get a set of four seats facing each other. There was a table between them.

Ash was sitting by the Aisle not looking out the windown. Serena who was sitting next to him could tell he was tense.

The conductor walked up through the carriage. She was a young woman accompanied by an Umbreon.

"Excuse me," Ash said as she walked by. "When do we get to Couriway Town."

"Not for another four hours I'm afraid," she said.

"Ash," said Serena. "You need to calm down."

"I can't," said Ash. "I"

"Your worried about Pikachu aren't you," said Cameron.

"I just miss him so much," said Ash. "We've been together for so long. I don't know what to do without him."

"He must really mean a lot to you."

"Ummhmm. He's more than just my boyfriend. He's my soulmate. We've been through so much together. I couldn't pursue my dream of becoming a pokemon master without him."

Serena didn't really know what to say. It was only just starting to dawn on her how close the two must be.

She settled for saying, "We'll find him. Don't worry."

Ash smiled at her.

"How did you two meet," she said.

"I was given him by professor Oak," Ash replied. "I overslept and couldn't get one of the normal starter pokemon so I had to take Pikachu instead. Which turned out to be great."

"So was it love at first sight," asked Cameron.

"No," said Ash with a laugh. "I don't think Pikachu like me at all. I can't count the number of times it shocked me."

"So when did it change for you two," asked Serena.

"When the spearow attacked us." He smiled remember the events. "It was then that we realised we could rely each other and our friendship begun there."

"We went through so much together in those few months that I just felt closer and closer to him until I realised I was in love with him," Ash continued. "Then one night I plucked up the courage to tell him."

"Awww," said Serena. "That's really sweet."

"We've been through so much together since. And we always come through on top because we know we can rely on each other."

He stared out the window. "Oh Pikachu. I miss you so."

"It's like me and Lucario," said Cameron.

"So you two are," begun Cameron.

"Yeah," he replied. "My dad gave him to me as a egg. When it hatched we became very close when we travelled through Unova. And he told me he loved me when he evolved."

Lucario sitting next to him blushed.

"You know it's funny," said Serena. "My mother always taught me pokemon and humans couldn't really be friends. I was so shocked when you told me Pikachu was your boyfriend."

"Your mother doesn't think pokemon and humans can be friends," said Ash perplexed.

"She just believes that there like pets I suppose," Serena explained. "She used to be a rhyhorn race back in her day though she's retired now."

"That's terrible," said Ash. "Pokemon aren't pets."

"I know," replied Serena. "But she's always been funny to the idea of treating pokemon as equals."

"Do you have any other family," asked Ash.

"Yeah. I have a brother called Clemont and a sister called Bonnie," Serena said. "Clemont's studying to be a pokemon doctor in Lumiose city and Bonnie's too young to have a pokemon yet."

"A pokemon doctor," said Ash thinking of Brock.

"Yeah," said Serena. "Although he struggles a lot."

"Why," said Ash.

"He finds the work difficult and he lacks confidence with pokemon," she replied. "Although he definitely has the brain for it. What about your family."

"There's just my mom," said Ash. "And I have a aunt in the Unova region."

He told Serena about his mother.

"And what about you Cameron," said Serena.

"I just have my dad," said Cameron.

"No siblings."

"I have a brother but we don't talk."

"Why not," inquired Serena.

"I don't really like to talk about it," Cameron begun. Serena realised she'd touched a sensitive area.

"He doesn't really like relationships between human and pokemon," he said.

Lucario gave a little growl.

The train continued further south. As it did so Ash couldn't help but wonder about Pikachu, where it was and how it was doing. He hoped they could be together soon.


	23. Chapter 20 - Far Apart

**Chapter 20 – far apart**

"Is this really a good idea"

Zorua had somehow managed to convince Pikachu to join him and Axew on a nighttime excursion to Snowbelle city. Zorua and Axew often came here by night, usually to sneak into a movie theatre, or to play in the park, or to visit Wulfric, the gym leader who had befriended the pokemon in the village.

"of course it is," said Zorua. "you worry too much cutie. Your worse than Axew"

"whats that supposed to mean," demanded Axew.

"awwwww, I'm sorry. No one could be worse than you," Zorua said laughing.

"haha real funny"

tonight they had gone to the park in the center of Snowbelle city. There was a large ice skating rink there. It was late, and very cold so there was nobody around. They would have the entire park to themselves.

"Let's go, WEEEEEEEEEE"

Zorua ran onto the rink and slid across.

"Hey that looks like fun," said Pikachu as he too ran onto the rink and dived onto the ice.

It was cold and slippery beneath his belly but so much fun.

"Hey wait for me" said Axew following them onto the ice. Unfortunately for him he tried to run on the rink and fell over.

Pikachu and Zorua slid over to him and to help him up.

"Hey I know"

Zorua transformed into a squirtle, and lay on his back.

"Climb on," he said gesturing to his belly.

Axew jumped ontop of him.

"are you sure," asked Pikachu.

"Yeah"

pikachu climbed up.

"Hold on"

Axew used dragon rage against the ground. They launched forward against the ice at an exhilarating speed.

"Look out"

they slid right off the side of rink collapsing in a heap in the snow, laughing.

"Again again," said Axew cheerfully.

They continued like this for a while. They found that by using Pikachu's tail as a sort of rudder, they could steer. After crashing into the snow for the seventh time, they decided to take a break. They sat down under a tree. Zorua transformed into a Cyndaquil to keep them warm with the flame on its back. Pikachu was having so much fun. It was the first time he'd felt truly happy since being separated from Ash.

'Ash'

The last time Pikachu had been ice skating it had been with Ash. They had had such a good time. He wished Ash was with him now.

"Pikachu, whats wrong," said Axew.

"I really miss Ash," said pikachu sadly. "Am I ever gonna see him again"

Axew didn't know what to say. He could see the sadness and the loneliness on Pikachu's face.

Zorua merely put his paw on Pikachu's back to comfort him. Pikachu smiled at him.

"It'll be okay Pikachu," he said. "I'm sure he's out there now looking for you."

Despite everything Pikachu could not help feel comforted by him. he felt him edge closer to him until his body was pressed against Pikachu's. Pikachu begun to feel hot, and not just because of the flame on his back.

'whats happening to me' thought Pikachu. 'why do I feel like this'

there was a noise behind them and a voice rang out through the night.

"WELL.. what do we have here."

"it looks like a pair of lover boys"

the voices belonged to a gengar, a Scraffty and a Phantump.

"Go away Gengar," said Axew. "If you don't have anything nice to say leave us alone"

"not them again," said Zorua sadly.

"Who," asked Pikachu.

"Gengar and his group. They're bullies. They won't leave us alone

"why would we have anything nice to say to Queers like," said Gengar.

"Yeah you faggots," said Phantump.

"Leave us alone," said Zorua. "why do you have to be this way"

"your in our park," said Gengar. "so get lost"

"it's not your park," said Axew. "We have every right to be here,"

"You don't belong on the planet you homo's," said Scraffy. "No wonder your trainer tried to dispose of you"

Pikachu could not believe what he was hearing. They had just been sitting there minding their own business and these three had decided to show up being homophobic. Why were some pokemon so cruel. It was the last thing any of them needed.

"Who's the new guy," said Phantump looking at Pikachu. "the little fag who foxy's got his arm around."

"Yeah who are you," said Scraffty.

Pikachu ignored them.

"I'm talking to you gayward"

Scraffty kicked Pikachu in the back causing him to fall over onto his stomach.

Pikachu got up with an angry look on his face. he'd had enough. he fired a thunderbolt at the scraffty.

"OOOWWWW" he screamed.

Pikachu hoped that it would scare them off as it did most wild pokemon. It didn't

"You'll pay for that"

Gengar shot shadow ball at Pikachu. He dodged and returned with a thunderbolt, which he followed up with iron tail, knocking gengar against a tree. Scraffty came next, attacking with high jump kick. Pikachu dodged and used electroball causing him to fall in a crumpled heap in the snow. He then looked at Phantump.

"Well," he said. "I'm waiting"

Phantump looked at his falled comrades. The Pikachu was obviously really strong. Like all bullies Phantump was a coward. Despite the type advantage he knew he couldn't hold a candle to Pikachu. He floated a way as fast as he could go.

"Pikachu that was amazing," said Zorua.

"wow" said Axew.

"they weren' so tought," said Pikachu. "you shouldn't take that sort of crap. When you stand up to them that's when tough guys like that back down."

"but neither of us have ever really battled," said Axew.

"Will you show us," asked Zorua.

"Of course," said Pikachu.

[pokemon]

"that was really good Axew. Try again, except this time really focus of building that energy up"

Pikachu, Axew and Zorua were spending the day training. Axew was trying to learn draco meteor, the most powerful dragon type move. So far he had only been able to produce one meteor.

"AAXXXEWWWW"

he concentrated with all his might and he brought the energy up from within his body. Then he opened his mouth. A ball of fire shot into the air and split into three meteors.

"Very good" said pikachu encouragingly.

As he watched the meteors fall to earth he couldn't help but feel a sadness in his heart. It hadn't been that long ago since Ash was doing this with Gible.

Nearby Zorua was working on his night daze attack. His eyes glowed light blue as he raised his front two paws into the air. his body became surrounded in a crimson aura. Zorua brought his paws down to the ground and a pink and crimson forcefield of energy appeared around his body expanding outwards.

"I did it," he said cheerfully.

"Well done," said Pikachu.

The two of them were getting better and better under the mouse's guidance.

"yeah," shouted Zorua. "look what I can do"

he jumped into the air.

"Aerial ace"

white lines appeared around his body. Then they faded. He fell back to earth with a thump

"Ouch"

"That's what you get for showing off," said Axew.

They continued to train for a while until they were too tired to continue. At that point they went to the little stream at the edge of the clearing to take a drink and a rest.

"you two are doing so well," said Pikachu fondly.

"next time we see those bullies you'll have nothing to worry about"

They lay there for a while just relaxing in the sun, until they heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Pi Pika." Pikachu turned around to see a large man with a white shirt and a blue jacket enter the clearing that was pokemon village. He had a bushy white beard.

"Hey it's Wulfric," said Axew running over to the man.

"Yeah," Said Zorua. He ran after Axew.

"Wait who," said Pikachu following his two friends.

As the two approach Wulfric knelt down to pet them. "Hello again my friends."

"Pikachu this is Wulfric," said Axew. "He comes to visit us sometimes."

"He's the gym leader in the city," said Zorua. "We can trust him."

"Pika Pika."

Wulfric noticed Pikachu. "You have a knew friend." He gently extended his hand to allow Pikachu to sniff it. "it's okay. You can trust me. I'm Wulfric. Nice to meet you little fella."

"Hi. I'm Pikachu." Pikachu sniff at Wulfric's large hand. Wulfric gently stroked his head. Pikachu enjoyed this, although it made him feel sad as it reminded him of the way Ash did it.

"You look so sad," said Wulfric. "How long have you been here."

"Since the day before yesterday," said Axew. "I found him in my den."

"What happened to you," said Wulfric.

"I was separated from my trainer." As Pikachu said this he could feel tears threatening to leak from his black eyes. As Wulfric watched a single tear slid down his face.

"You miss your trainer," said Wulfric.

"Yes," said Pikachu more tears sliding down his face. Axew put his claw on his back to comfort him.

This reaction surprised Wulfric. Most of the pokemon he had come to know here came from abusive master, but he could tell from looking at how healthy this Pikachu looked that that was clearly not the case.

"He and his trainer are real close," said Zorua. "He told us he was separated from him by some baddies and he fell onto a train. Then he was attacked and some people tried to kill him before he arrived here."

"I see," said Wulfric. "Who is your trainer Pikachu."

"His name is Ash." Pikachu choked saying his name. "And he's more than just my trainer. He's my. My mate."

Now Wulfric understood Pikachu's sadness. "I understand. Really I do. He must mean a lot to you." He smile at Pikachu. "I can make some inquiries. He'll find you. But for now."

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a paper bag. There was a sweet smell emanating from it.

"Oh yay," said Axew. "You brought us Pokepuffs."

He pulled the cake like treats out of the bag. "Unfortunately I only brought two."

"Excellent," said Zorua. "Thank-you very much."

"We'll split in half and then Pikachu can have some," said Axew.

"Yeah you don't want to miss out cutie," said Zorua. "You'll love it."

The each broke their pokepuff in two and gave half to Pikachu.

"But now I've more," Pikachu said. "That's not fair."

"Yeah it is," said Axew. "You helped save us from those bullies. Plus your new here and its been hard for you."

"Go on." Zorua pressed half of his treat into Pikachus paws.

Pikachu took a bite. It was wonderfully sweet. He was surprised but it actually made him feel better. "mmmmmmmmm."

"Good isn't it," said Zorua looking happy. "Told you you'd like it."

"Yew Yew." Axew moan slightly as he munched on the cake like treat. "Thanks so much Wulfirc."

"Yeah thanks," said Zorua.

"Your welcome." Wulfric smiled at them eating happily. Then he looked specifically at Pikachu and whispered to him, "so this trainer of yours. You've been together a while."

"Mmmmm. Nearly all of my life," Pikachu replied. "I don't know what I'll do without him."

"His Name's Ash right."

Pikachu nodded. "Yes. Ash Ketchum."

"I can inform the pokemon centre and they can inform him."

Pikachu's eyes lit up. "Will that work."

"Yes." Wulfric stroked his beard. "Pokemon centers form a network of information that trainers can use. They inform other pokemon centres that can tell Ash when he vists one."

"Oh thank-you." Pikachu beamed at the man. "You have no idea how much this means."

"Actually I do," Wulfric said sadly. "I know what it's like to loose the one you love."

Pikachu looked at him curiously. "What.."

"Hey I know." The pokepuff had given Zorua a sugar high. "Let's show Wulfric the moves Pikachu taught us."

"But we're not that good," protested Axew.

Pikachu smiled.

**[pokemon]**

"All we have to do is climb up to that window," said Zorua. "It leads to the projection room"

Pikachu looked. The window was high up with only a rickety drainpipe leading up to it. They were in a alleyway outside Snowbelle city's movie theatre. They were planning to sneak into the projection room to see the film that was showing there: Mecha Cop in the search for the missing Ballot papers.

"How do we get up there," said Pikachu.

"like this"

Zorua changed form to a pidey, and flew up to the window. There he changed to a Chikorita and lowered his vines.

"Okay grab on"

Axew went first. Zorua pulled him up with no difficutly. Pikachu went next. Zorua wrapped the vines around Pikachu's wrists and begun to lift him up.

"Piiiikkkaa"

Pikachu began to feel himself slip from the vines.

"Help. Zorua I'm slipping."

Zorua tried to tighten his grip but it was no good. Pikachu slipped and feel.

"Pikaaa"

He fell head first into an open bin below.

Axew and Zorua came down to help him.

"Pikachu are you alright,"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Pikachu said as he got to his feet and brushed himself off. they were climbing out the bin when a voice behind them spoke.

"Well well well. If it isn't the gaywards"

It was Gengar and his friends.

"leave us alone," said Axew

"Yeah go away," said Zorua.

"PIKACHU"

Pikachu growled at them

"Piss off. I'm not putting up with this crap"

"we're here to teach you a lesson, you queers" said Scraffy.

Suddenly a large group of ghost pokemon appeared.

"This is the crew," said Gengar. "they'll show you what happens to fag pokemon in this town"

one of the ghost pokemon, a Haunter used shadow ball.

"Pika"

Pikachu countered with iron tail, then he used thunderbolt shocking it. It did not go down.

It shot another shadow ball at him, which was joined by two others from a Dusclops and a Lampent.

Pikachu managed to dodge two but the third one hit him. He was knocked on his back. Getting up he used a powerful thunderbolt striking a large number of the ghost pokemon at once and knocking at least five out. However the attack exhausted Pikachu. He fell on his all fours trying to catch his breath. This gave a golett the opportunity to use bulldoze.

It stomped its foot on the ground causing a shockwave to move through the ground hitting pikachu. the move was supereffective and pikachu took a significant amount of damage. Before he had a chance to recover he was directly hit by three more shadow balls.

Axew and Zorua watched. Pikachu couldn't go on like this forever. He was wearing down quickly. Axew begun concentrating its energy, brining the power up from its toes as Zorua's eyes begun to glow light blue and a crimson aura surrounded his body.

Pikachu continued to dodged attacks. He used electro ball and managed to hit a haunter. But there were so many pokemon he had no chance against them all. Just then Zorua's aura went outward as Axew launched draco meteor into the air.

"What that,"

The pokemon ghost pokemon were all hit with the supereffective night daze and bombarded with the meteors. None of them had been expecting such powerful attacks. A couple of them fainted. The rest ran, leaving only Gengar, Scraffty and Phantump.

They stared at Pikachu, Zorua and Axew, a look of amazemet and shock on their faces, with just a hint of fear. Pikachu smirked.

"Well," he said. "all your 'friends' have disappeared, what are you going to do,"

The three of them turned around and ran up the alleyway and out of sight.

"See what did I tell you," said Pikachu watching them. "Deep down all bullies are cowards. You stand up to them and they back down."

He smiled.

"Thanks Pikachu," said Axew.

"yeah, thanks so much cutie," said Zorua.

"you did it," said Pikachu. "in fact I should be thanking you"

Pikachu smiled at them.

"Your attacks defeated them. All I did was get beat up."

[pokemon]

Pikachu, Zorua and Axew spent and enjoyable night watching Brycen-Man in the search for the missing Ballot papers from the cinema's projection room. In the film, about 1375 ballot papers, which were crucial to determining the senate results after the election, had gone missing and the world police had held an inquiry to look for them.

"That movie was great," said Axew.

"Yeah," said Pikachu. "but I really don't think the electoral commission would be so stupid as to store the ballots with the trash in real life."

"Oh come on it was really funny," said Zorua still laughing. "that election commissioner cracks me up."

"And I loved the twist at the end where they had to call a re-election," added Axew.

"and the way those politicians kept avoiding the journalists questions," giggled Zorua.

Just as they were begging to head back, something heavy fell on Pikachu.

"Pika"

He felt himself being hoisted into the air, suspended in net bellow a hot air balloon.

"Look Jessie," said a male voice. "We finally got Pikachu."

Pikachu's heart sank. He knew exactly who it was who had captured them. Jessie James and meowth.

"And no twerps in sight," said meowth.

Axew and Zorua looked up horrified.

"Oh no. Pikachu."

"What are we gonna do."

"We'll battle them." Axew begun to concentrate building up to use draco meteor. However before he could do so Jessie had sent out her Frillish.

"Frillish, shadow ball please."

Axew and Zorua were forced to run to avoid the attack. By the time they gathered themselves it was too late to help Pikachu. The balloon had risen higher than their attacks would reach.

"Pikacchuuu"

Pikachu let off a powerful blast of electricity. Nothing happened.

"Sorry Pikachu this nets made of rubber," gloated meowth.

"You can't escape now," said Jessie.

"And there's no twerp to help you," said James.

The balloon rose higher and higher. Meowth activated a switch. Engines on the back of the balloon begun to fire and it begun to gather speed. Pikachu watched as snowbelle city fell away behind them.

"Looks like all we have to worry about now are areoplanes," said meowth.

The trio laughed. They were unable to stop themselves. they were laughing so hard they did not see the large shape approaching them. Not until they heard the wiring of engines.

"James what's that noise," said Jessie.

"Why my dear Jessie it sound like an areoplane."

"Oh right….A WHAT."

They three of them looked where the sound was coming from to see an massive jumbo jet speeding towards them.

"Meowth do something," said Jessie panic stricken.

"I'm on it." He pushed a button on his remote. The speed of the balloon increased. But not enough.

The plane shot past them clipping the balloon with it's wing. It burst and fell back to earth coming to land somewhere outside Vanville town.

[Pokemon]

Ash, Cameron and Serena arrived in Snowbelle city late that afternoon.

They walked through the winding woods until they reached a clearing by a small stream. It was empty except for a man in a blue jacket. He was large and had a white beard.

He spotted them.

"Hey," he said walking towards them. "What are you three doing here."

"What," said Ash startled. "We're just..er."

You know what this place is?

"N-No." He was a little intimidated by the Man's size.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Village," He said.

"This is pokemon village," said Ash.

"How do you know about it. This place is a secret, y'know?

"I er." Ash begun. He was begging to feel very intimidated. "I'm just looking for my Pikachu." As he said that, he felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"We're sorry," said Cameron. "We didn't know."

The man looked at the three. His eyes drifted from Ash to Cameron, who was holding his Lucario's paw, and then to Serena who's fennekin was pressed against her leg. He smiled

"That's okay," the man said. "Most of the Pokémon here are runaways-escaped from bad people who did awful things to them. It's a shame how many heartless Trainers who can't bother to care for their Pokémon are out there. Some of those Pokémon, though... Some of 'em are just too strong and found they didn't really have a place in the outside world, so they came here."

He turned around.

"Hey! You all can come out now. These one's are alright!"

As they watched Pokemon begun to emerge from their hiding places. A Zorua and an Axew came out from behind a bush.

"Did he say he was looking for a Pikachu." It was the Zorua who had spoken.

"Yeah," said Ash. "I know he came here."

"Yew Yew."

The Axew had grabbed Zorua by the tail. It looked as if he was trying to stop Zorua going over to the group.

The bearded man bent down. "It's okay. You can trust these people." Axew let go of Zorua's tail. Ash bent down to talk to him.

"Is your name Ash," said Zorua.

"Yeah, it is. Why. Actually forget that. How are you talking."

"I'm a Zorua. My species has the ability to communicate with humans," he said. "Me and Axew know a Pikachu, who said his trainer was called Ash."

"You do," said Ash excitedly. "Where is he." He looked around. He could see all sorts of pokemon around. But no Pikachu.

"Is this him," said Zorua transforming into Pikachu.

Ash recognized the form at once as that of his own Pikachu. "Yeah. That's him."

"Yew Yew Axew," said the Axew

"Pikachu was our friend," said the Zorua. "Axew found him in his burrow when he was injured. He showed us how to battle and stand up for ourselves."

Ash smiled. That sounded like Pikachu alright. He was such a caring pokemon. Always willing to help others.

"Where is he asked Ash."

Axew looked down unable to speak. He looked uncertainly at Zorua who standing their with his mouth slightly open.

The man gave a sigh. "Their friend Pikachu was kidnapped by some people in a balloon last night."

"What," said Ash. He couldn't believe it. To have come this far only to find out Pikachu had been taken. It was just not fair.

"Did the balloon look like a Meowth," asked Ash.

"Yeah it did," said Zorua.

"Team rocket." Ash was starting to feel angry now. He couldn't believe those three had managed to get their hands on Pikachu again.

"You know them." The man looked curiously at him.

"Yeah I know em," said Ash. "There a group of bad guys who are always trying to steal my Pikachu."

"and now it looks as if they've succeeded." Tears were welling up in his eyes again. He turned and begun to walk away. He needed to be alone.

The man looked at him concerned.

"Hey," he said. "Why don't you let me take you back to the pokemon centre."

"That would be great," said Serena.

"Yeah thanks," said Cameron. Lucario just nodded.

"The name's Wulfric by the way," he said. "I'm the gym leader in Snowbelle city."

Ash was walking back up the road when.

"Ash wait."

He turned to see Axew and Zorua running behind him. Zorua appeared to be dragging Axew.

"Zorua no," said Axew. "We can't."

"Yes we can," said Zorua to Axew. "We owe it to our friend Pikachu. besides it's time we start seeing the world."

"What if he's mean to us," said Axew.

"Pikachu said he was nice."

Ash knelt down again.

"Ash," said Zoura. "Please take us with you. We want to help find Pikachu. Right Axew."

Axew sighed. There was no getting out of it. Zoura's mind was made up and he usually couldn't stop him when that happened. "Yew."

"Alright," said Ash. He took two empty pokeballs out of his bag and placed them on the ground. Zoura touched one of them, then turned it around, pointed it at Axew and activated it.

"Hey wait," said Axew as he was sucked inside.

"You are not getting cold feet," said Zorua.

The pokeball wriggled three times then lay still.

Zoura then tapped the other pokeball allowing himself to be sucked inside.

Ash picked up the two pokeballs happy to have the new members on his team. He pulled another pokeball off his belt.

"Go Charizard," he said sending out the dragon like fire/flying type. "I need you to look for Team Rocket's balloon," he said.

"Ash." Cameron and Serena had caught up with him.

"It's getting late Ash," said Serena. "I think we should go back to the pokemon centre and search in the morning."

"No," said Ash. "I have to find him. I'll stay out all night if I have to. You go back to the pokemon centre."

"Your should listen to your friends son." It was Wulfric. "If you stay out here too late you could frost bite. Your not dressed for the cold and temperatures plummet once the sun sets."

* * *

**Author's note: **I apologize for the delay in posting the last two chapters. As I said I've had terrible writter's block trying to bring this section together, although I have written the next few chapters that will follow. I'm not ruling out any future changes to the last few and next couple of chapters. any ideas from viewers would be welcome. If you have suggestions please leave a review or message me.


	24. Chapter 21 - Bark Collar

**Chapter 21 – Bark collar**

"Hey Ash. You Okay."

Cameron had come to join Ash in the Pokémon centre's restaurant, where he was talking to his newly caught Axew and Zorua while waiting for his food to arrive. Wulfric had escorted Ash and his friends back to Snowbelle City. Serena was making a phone call to her brother.

"Where's Lucario," said Ash as Cameron sat down opposite him.

"Meditating in our room."

Ash gently rubbed Zorua's head in silence. The Tricky fox pokemon cooed enjoying the sensation.

"You know Ash Pikachu is tough. I'm sure he'll have no problem escaping those dorks."

Ash smiled at Cameron. "Yeah I know. But I don't like to think about him all on his own and I don't know where he is."

"Your Pikachu means a lot to you doesn't he son."

Ash looked around to see who had spoken. It was Wulfric. "Mind if I join you," he said taking a seat next to Cameron.

"Yeah, he does," Ash said miserably as the bearded man sat down.

"I gather he's very special to you. How long have you been mates."

This completely took Ash by surprise. "What..How.." 'is it that obvious I'm..'

Wulfric laughed at the insecure look on Ash's face. "Hahaha. It's okay. I met your Pikachu. I was trying to get in touch with you myself before you arrived. He told me. But even so I can tell the strength of a bond between human and pokemon."

He turned to Cameron. "How long have you and Lucario been together."

Cameron blushed. "errrrr"

Wulfric chucked. "Arrr to be young and in love," he said whistfully. "I know what it's like. I used to be just like the two of you."

"What do you mean," said Cameron.

He reached underneath his shirt and pulled a locket of his neck.

"Whats..," Ash begun.

He opened the locket. "My Dearest Pokemon." There was a picture of a Glaceon inside. "Glaceon. We were like you and Pikachu." He looked at Cameron and Lucario. "And you. I got her as an Eevee. She was my best friend. They she evolved to Glaceon and it became something more. We were together for a long time. But…"

"What happened," asked Ash.

"Well. Bestality was illegal in Unova then. When people found out what we were…"

"Were you arrested."

"No." Wulfric looked sadly at the picture of Glaceon in the locket. "She was kidnapped by pokemon hunters. The police didn't help us. I haven't seen her since and I don't know what became of her. Or the baby."

"Baby."

"She was pregnant when, when they took her."

"That's awful," said Cameron. There was a tear in his eye.

Ash said nothing.

"It was a long time ago," said Wulfric sadly. "But I still miss her everyday. So I'll tell you this. Don't ever take what you have for granted. It doesn't matter what other people think or what they do, just cherish each other. It could be taken from you at any minute so make the most of it."

"Oh Wulfric. You never told us," said Axew sadly. "That's why your so kind to the pokemon in the village."

The lights suddenly went out.

"Hey what's going on," said Cameron.

"Is this usual," said Zorua trying to sound calm but unable to keep a note of fear out of his voice.

"Most be a power cut," said Wulfric. "Does anyone have a torch?"

As if in response to his question a blinding white light appeared before there eyes. it was a man holding a torch. Zorua and Axew held their paws up to shield their eyes. Ash couldn't see very well but he could make out a group of cloaked figures standing around their table. There were about five of them and they were accompanied by three pokemon like figures standing on hind legs.

"Well well well," said the man. He had a deep harsh voice. "So the rumors about the great Ice master Wulfric are true then. A pokephile."

"Who are you people," Wulfric said. "What do you want."

"Who we are is none of your concern," said the man. "But what we want is you."

"Me."

"Your coming with us for a little ride."

"What if he says no." Ash got to his feet angrily.

The pokemon standing by the man growled causing Axew to grip Zorua in fear. "BaBagon."

'It's a Bagon,' thought Ash.

"I sincerely hope that he does not. There could be dire consequences." The man pointed the torch to the away from them. Ash's eyes followed the light and what he saw made the bottom drop out of his stomach.

Cameron's Lucario was on it's knees being held down by two dragonite. Except they weren't ordinary dragonite. They had black scales and dark red eyes. there was no expression of any kind on their faces. They each had a claw gripping one of the aura pokemon's arms while the other pushed down on his back and head. Lucario whimpered in pain.

"NOOOO LUCARIO." Cameron jumped to his feet in shock and fear. "What are you doing."

"I suggest you both sit back down," said the man. "Allow me to assure you that nothing will happen to Lucario if Wulfric gives us his full co-operation."

"And if I don't."

The man gave a sinister laugh. "The I'm afraid it's death do us part for Lucario and his mate."

Cameron was horrified. "What. You can't." there were tears rolling down his cheeks. "LuLucario."

"Grrrrr," growled Lucario as he tried and failed to throw off his captors.

"What is it you want," said Wulfric.

"You know of a place called pokemon village," replied the man. "Am I correct."

Wulfirc was shocked. "How do you know about.."

"That doesn't matter," said the man. "The question is will you take us there."

"I won't do it." Wulfric got to his feet. "I won't let you harm the pokemon there. They are.."

"Bay Bagon." The nearest Bagon growled.

"Hmmmm. A soft spot for the pokemon there ha." The man chuckled. "Trust me. We have no interest in harming abused pokemon. What we're after is much bigger. But I can promise you that if you don't do what we ask, this boy's lucario." He pointed at Cameron. "Will, to use the popular phrase, be going to live on a farm up state."

There was a cold menace his is voice as he said that.

"Please don't hurt him." Cameron was sobbing desperately know as Lucario's growls continued to fill the room.

Wulfric looked at Cameron, then at Lucario, then at the man. "Alright. I'll take you there if you promise not to harm the pokemon there."

"You have my word." He turned his gaze to one of the other. "Attach the device."

A woman whose long hair could be seen through the cloak went over to Lucario and placed something over his head. It looked like a bark collar, except instead of felt it was made of thin wire. As soon as it was slipped around his neck, some of the wire was drawn into the box making it tight.

"Wh-What's that for," said Cameron. He was scarred.

"We call it the bark collar," said the woman who had placed it around Lucario's neck. "at the push of this button." She held up a small remote control. "The device will tighten and the wire will cut into Lucario's neck. It will make his head roll off like butter."

Cameron said nothing.

"You fiends," said Wulfric in anger and horror. "How could you."

"Don't worry," the man said. "It's just a little insurance. If you cooperate Lucario keeps his head. If you don't then I'm afraid your friend here will be taking a little trip to Mt Pyre."

"Hope you got funeral coverage kid," said another of the cloaked people.

"He won't need it so long as Wulfric does what we say." The man raised his fingers into the air and clicked them. "Alright let him go."

The two dragonite let go of Lucario. He fell to the floor. Cameron got up from the table and ran over to him.

"Lucario are you okay."

"Any funny business from you or Lucario and you and he will have had your last kiss. That's right we know. Disgusting Pokephile."

Cameron threw his arms around Lucario. "It'll be okay."

Lucario's voice entered Cameron's mind. "_I love you Cameron. Never forget that_."

"Alright move out," shouted the man holding the torch. He was clearly their leader. "Bring the pokephile and his dog."

"And throw this one in with the others," he said pointing at Ash.

Before he could say anything Ash, Cameron and Lucario were grabbed by two of the cloaked figures and dragged away. The Bagon jumped onto the table and grabbed Zorua and Axew. the two pokemon struggled but were no match for the strong Dragon types.

"Hey leave them alone." He tried to struggle against the two who had him but he was not strong enough. He was dragged away and thrown into a storeroom.

* * *

**Authors note: OOOH a cliff hanger. Who are these people and what do they want in Pokemon village. Whats going to happen to Lucario. And most importantly of all will Ash and Pikachu ever be back together. I have written the next few chapters. But I may not post unless I get some reviews requesting it. **


End file.
